When the Walls Come Tumbling Down
by whitebordeaux
Summary: Will he be able to save her when the walls close in on them?
1. Chapter 1

When the Walls Come Tumbling Down

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or it's characters.

Elliot watched his partner as she typed up the DD5s from their latest closed case. He had finished before her for a change, and took a few minutes to relax before heading home. He hated to go home anymore, his apartment quiet and empty. He had moved out of his family's house three months ago, his divorce final just last week. He hadn't told anyone, not even Olivia. He knew she would be supportive of him, she always was, but still he waited. He was nervous about being seen as a failure in her eyes especially.

"Can you believe it?" Olivia had finished as well and was in the process of shutting down her computer. "We just may actually leave on time today." She flashed him a smile that suggested she was in a hurry to get home. He wondered if she had a date or something, she seemed to be in a pretty decent mood.

Elliot nodded and forced a smile her way. He watched as she pushed her chair back, stretching as she stood. He always knew his partner was beautiful, but lately her beauty had become almost distracting to him. He hadn't realized that he was staring until she called him out on it.

"You okay, El?" she asked as she pulled her jacket off the back of her chair. He pulled his eyes up to meet hers. He shook his head trying to clear his mind of the inappropriate thoughts his was having about his partner.

"I, uh, yeah." Elliot stammered suddenly finding himself out of sorts. "In a hurry to get home, are you?"

"Yeah, actually. May not have to cancel on Jeff again." she smiled at him before continuing. "Seems too good to be true."

Elliot was happy for her, he knew she must like this Jeff. He had heard the name before. She deserved some happiness in her life. She gave so much of her time and her self to this job, it often left her with no time for anything or anyone else. He found himself hoping for long hours lately. He would much rather spend his time at the precinct than home alone. He still saw his kids, but only per his agreement with Kathy.

"You okay? Seem a little down lately?" Olivia's voice pulled him from this thoughts. Only then did he realize he had zoned out while watching her prepare to leave him for the night.

"I'm good. Go on get out of here. Have a good time tonight." he smiled at her as she glanced at her watch before grabbing her purse from her desk drawer.

"See you tomorrow." she half asked, half stated.

Elliot nodded. He spent the better part of twelve years working side by side with Olivia. He trusted her, admired her and protected her. He defended her against comments and advances from some of the worst criminals in the city. She was a good, strong detective. She could her hold her own and deserved to be called one of the NYPD's finest. She was his partner and it was his job to protect her. He took his job seriously, his concern for her sometimes causing mixed feelings about their partnership. He had been attracted to her for quite some time, but refused to act anything but professional. His marriage had been over for a good while before he finally moved out. He knew his feelings for her weren't based on a rebound. He also knew he couldn't act on those feelings, their partnership was just as important to her as it was to him. That much he knew and he didn't want to risk losing that or her for that matter.

"Benson, Stabler!" Cragen's deep voice filled the squad room stopping Olivia just feet from the elevator. Elliot watched as her shoulders slumped and she hung her head before turning to make her way back in. He could see the disappointment in her eyes as she set her purse down on her desk and faced their captain.

"I need you to get down to Mercy. Young girl, badly beaten. Asked for you specifically, Olivia." Cragen glanced at Elliot before returning his focus on Olivia. She looked to her captain with questioning eyes.

"Maria Johnston." Cragen knew how emotionally involved Olivia had gotten with that case. She had managed to save Maria from certain death at the hands of her father.

Elliot quickly approached Olivia's side as the victim's name instantly brought tears to her eyes. She quickly recovered and forced herself to get into tough detective mode. "What happened?" Olivia's voice was shaky despite her best efforts to sound strong.

Cragen took a few steps toward his two top detectives. "I didn't want to involve you, either of you, but she is asking for you." Olivia's eyes were still and steady as she watched her captain explain.

"What happened?" Olivia asked again, this time sounding strong, even angry.

"Father's still in prison." Cragen answered what he was sure Olivia's next question would be. "There was a home invasion at the foster address where she was placed last year. Her foster mother was home with Maria at the time. Raped and beaten…in front of her."

Olivia's hands came up to her face as Cragen set the scene. Elliot placed both hands on either of Olivia's shoulders. She kept her hands over her face as he could hear her taking in deep breaths. "Are you sure you can do this?" his words were filled with worry and concern for his partner.

Olivia removed her hands so that she could look Elliot in the eyes. "I have to, El. Maria needs me."

Elliot's stomach turned as he listened to Olivia's voice shake as she spoke.

"Olivia?" Cragen hated that there was more to this, but he knew how important this last detail was. Maria's foster mother had your business card in her hand when she was found."

Olivia pulled away from Elliot and took a seat at her desk. She was silent for a few moments before looking from Cragen to Elliot and back to Cragen again. "Okay. I know I gave Maria my card so she would be able to get a hold of me. It was probably hers."

"My gut says to pull you before you even get started." Cragen looked directly at Olivia while speaking. "That girl has been through hell and she needs you. Can you handle it, Detective? She's in pretty bad shape."

"Yes, sir." Olivia was back on her feet. Elliot reached out and took the sheet of paper from their boss that gave the location of the foster house Maria was living at. He looked to Olivia who nodded back at him.

"Okay, get to the hospital, then to the crime scene. Keep me posted." Cragen knew they would even without the order. He watched as Elliot followed Olivia out of the squad room towards the elevator. He had a sinking feeling in his chest about this case. Olivia had nearly lost it when she first became involved with Maria Johnston. She had nearly lost her life, never mind her sanity. She had become so attached to the young girl following the trauma that was the Johnston case. Maria's father had killed her mother in front of her, then took off with Maria. Elliot and Olivia were the lead detectives assigned to find Hector Johnston and Maria. Hector was big on the drug scene, dabbling in stolen property as well. Guns and weapons were usually his preference. He had prior convictions for possession, but it was the rape charges he constantly managed to beat that unnerved the team at the SVU.

Cragen had returned to his office, taking a seat behind his desk. He rubbed his face with his hands as he found himself recalling each detail of the case and then the aftermath. They had managed to track Hector down to a small building not far from the family home. It was cleverly disguised as a small local business, but it was where Hector had managed to become quite the businessman. He had Maria with him and had threatened to kill her as the police surrounded the place. Negotiations followed for hours, until Hector demanded a female officer enter and check on his daughter. He said she was hurt. What he didn't say was that he had beat and raped her in a fit of anger over her mother. They had been on scene for the better part of six hours at this point and Cragen refused to let any of his people enter. There was a swat team on hand and that was their specialty. Olivia was adamant about getting to the girl and volunteered. Cragen denied her, but Hector's threats made him reconsider. Olivia had plenty of experience dealing with rapists and then the victims. It's what they did, but the atmosphere was anything but routine.

.

It had been an agonizing two hours before the stand-off ended. Cragen read Olivia's statements but he knew they didn't begin to describe the two hours she endured at the hands of Hector Johnston. Olivia had bonded with Maria and spent the next few weeks with her while she recovered. She tried to legally adopt the young girl, but was turned down. Olivia was heartbroken and it took the better part of a year for her to put the case and Maria behind her. He thought about not mentioning this at all to Olivia, just giving it to another set of detectives. Olivia would've found out and involved herself anyway. Not to mention there was the little fact that this poor girl had asked for Olivia by name. She had been through so much and needed to see Olivia. How could Cragen not tell her. He thought about just not letting her work the case, but again he doubted she would comply. That's where Elliot came in. He shared a look with Stabler as the elevator doors closed telling him that Elliot knew what was ahead of them. Elliot's head was in the game, just as much as Olivia's heart was. It would be up to Elliot to keep Olivia's head where it needed to be, and Cragen knew how tall an order that truly was.

The ride in the elevator was intensely silent. Elliot could sense the apprehension that was his partner. He let his thoughts take him back to the night they finally stopped Hector Johnston. She had stopped him and she nearly died doing it. He felt the emotions from that night invade his body when Cragen had mentioned Maria's name. Olivia never went into full detail as to what exactly happened during the two hours or so that she spent with Hector and Maria. He didn't push her, her wounds described enough for him. He had also read her statements that she had to submit. He could tell she intentionally left some parts out, but that's just because he knew her. Knew how she worded things. To anybody else, she was very thorough in her description of the night's events. He was glad to have a reason not to go home, but never would he have asked for a case like this.

Olivia slid into the passenger seat of their squad car. He almost always drove and she was never more okay with that than tonight. She recognized the fact that he had left her to her silence. He didn't push her to talk and she was thankful for that; for him. He headed towards the hospital without lights or sirens, he knew she needed time to prepare.

"If Hector is still in prison, then who, El?" Her voice had an almost defeated tone to it which immediately made him look her way. He wanted to reach out and touch her. Something, anything to let her know she wasn't in this alone.

"I don't know, but we will find out." Elliot turned his attention back to the road hoping that she could hold it together. He knew how much she cared for this little girl. He knew how bad it had crushed her when the adoption request was denied. He remembered how real her tears were as she for once didn't try to hide them from him.

They arrived at the hospital before Olivia was ready. She knew it really didn't matter how long it took to get there, she wouldn't be ready. Elliot came around to her side of the car just as she had gotten to her full height. He watched her take a deep breath and adjust her badge on her belt. He stopped her movements when his hands grasped her arms.

"I'm sorry, Liv." he made her look him in the eyes.

She nodded as she slowly exhaled the deep breath she had taken in an effort to compose herself. "So much for my date, huh?"

Elliot wasn't at all unhappy that she wouldn't be able to spend the evening with Jeff. However, he would much rather her be with Jeff tonight. Instead she was here at the hospital with him getting ready to interview a wounded child that she had so hoped to call her daughter.

He removed his hands from her, only to take his position at her side and together they made their way in to see Maria.


	2. Chapter 2

When The Walls Come Tumbling Down Chapter 2

I don't own SVU or it's characters.

Elliot could feel the hesitation and then the urgency in his partner's strides. He introduced them to the nurse behind the desk and was directed to Maria's room. She was in the intensive care unit where she was being attended to by a team of nurses. Olivia didn't immediately follow Elliot into the room, instead pausing in the doorway. She stared at the young girl whom she had developed such a strong bond with. Olivia could feel the pressure building in her chest as she fought the anger that was brewing inside her.

"Liv?" Elliot's voice was a whisper as he pulled Olivia into the room with it. He then stood back as Olivia made her way to Maria's bedside. Tears immediately filled her eyes as she picked up the child's hand and held it with both of hers. She let her eyes roam Maria's face and arms. Dark bruises covered the child's face, arms and hands. Her head was wrapped in a clean, white bandage due to a severe head wound. Maria's eyes were closed and she didn't stir at Olivia's contact.

Olivia glanced back seeing Elliot speaking softly with one of the nurses. She then returned her attention to Maria trying desperately to replace the broken image in front of her with the happy little girl she was when Olivia had last visited her. She knew if she couldn't stay objective on this case, Cragen would most definitely pull her from it.

"Hey, baby." Olivia spoke directly into Maria's ear. The little girl stirred, turning her head toward Olivia's voice.

"Liv?" Maria's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I'm here." Olivia spoke softly trying desperately to keep her voice strong for Maria as well as herself.

Maria tried to open her eyes but could only cry with pain. Olivia could feel her heart break as she watched the child suffering. "You hang in there, okay. Be strong, for me, okay, honey?"

Maria stopped crying at Olivia's words. "Okay, Liv."

"I'll be back real soon. I'm going to go check on Jenna, now." Olivia rubbed Maria's hand before gently setting it back down on the bed.

Maria managed to open her eyes slightly as Olivia turned to leave. "Don't leave me. Please."

Olivia wanted to pull Maria up into her arms, but knew she couldn't due to her injuries. She leaned down, placing her cheek next to Maria's. "It's okay. You're safe now, okay?"

Maria's arms wrapped around Olivia's neck. "They hurt Jenna like they hurt my mommy. Is Jenna not coming back too?"

Olivia looked into Maria's eyes. She couldn't believe how much this little girl had endured in her short lifetime. "I'm going to go check on her, okay, sweetie? You rest now." Olivia peeled Maria's arms from her neck and gently lied them at her sides. She was relieved to see that Maria had fallen back to sleep for the time being. She didn't want the terrified child to see the anger that was building within her.

Elliot kept his place by the door as he watched the interaction between Olivia and Maria. He hated that Olivia had gotten so attached to this little girl. He hated that there were monsters in this world that would hurt a little girl like this. He found himself thinking of his own girls when they were Maria's age. There were days when he absolutely hated his job; today was one of them.

Olivia quickly brushed past him and entered the hospital hallway. He could tell she was struggling to keep her composure. He joined her in the hallway making sure to give her the space he knew she needed right now.

After a few minutes, Olivia turned and faced him. He wasn't sure what he saw in her eyes, but it unnerved him, nonetheless. "Okay?" Elliot asked knowing she'd lie and tell him she was fine.

"I'm fine, El. Let's go see if Jenna has any answers for us." Olivia was quickly at the nurse's station getting directions to Jenna Duffy's room. Elliot knew the routine when it came to questioning rape victims. He hung in the back, observing and taking notes, while Olivia interviewed. Victims were usually much more comfortable talking to a female and Olivia was definitely good with them. He was quickly by her side as they made their way to the elevator. Once inside Elliot blocked Olivia from hitting the button. She hadn't looked him in the eye since they left the precinct and he knew why. He knew she was fighting. Fighting the memories of what happened with Hector Johnston. Fighting the pain that came from being denied custody of Maria. Fighting the disappointment that came when her attempt to legally adopt Maria was denied.

"Look at me." Elliot's words were hard causing Olivia to immediately obey. When her eyes met his, he found he no longer knew what to say to her. He just stared into her eyes, wishing he could hold her. Her eyes held so much pain, even though her face was filled with anger; rage even.

"Two." Olivia's voice seemed forced.

"Two, what?" Elliot couldn't tear his eyes from hers.

"Jenna's on the second floor." Olivia was growing impatient as she reached around him hitting the button.

"You can talk to me, you know. It's not like I'm gonna pull you." Elliot had spoken directly into her ear causing his breath to hit the side of her face. He noticed she closed her eyes as he moved in close to her, but she didn't move away. "I know this is hard for you."

Olivia let out a long sigh. "It's harder on Maria. We need to find out what's going on. I just have a weird feeling on this one."

Elliot squeezed his partner's shoulder. "We will, one way or the other, we'll get to the bottom of this."

Olivia offered up a small smile as she exited the elevator. She knocked softly on Jenna's door before making her way inside. Jenna seemed to be in better physical shape than Maria despite the fact she had been raped. Olivia had talked with Jenna on quite a few different occasions and had felt comfortable with Maria's placement. Jenna knew of the trauma that Maria had endured before being placed with her and she also knew of Olivia's involvement with Maria.

"Olivia, how's Maria?" Jenna's voice was shaking as she spoke.

"Not so good, right now." Olivia took Jenna's hand in hers as she answered the traumatized woman. Jenna closed her eyes as tears flowed freely from them. "Jenna, can you tell me what happened?"

"I was upstairs when I heard Maria screaming from downstairs." Jenna paused as her face told the story. "He was beating her and I tried to help. I tried, but then…" Jenna broke down, unable to continue.

"Take your time." Olivia's voice was a comforting low tone. "Did you see his face, Jenna?"

"Yeah." Jenna eyes made their way up to Olivia's. "I've never seen him before, though."

"Do you think you could describe him to a sketch artist?" Olivia looked back at Elliot when Jenna shook her head that she would be able to describe him.

"Olivia, he made me take your card. Told me to make sure you were called." Jenna laid her head back on the pillow. Olivia was stunned for a moment before getting her senses back.

"Did he say anything else?"

"He made me hold the card. He said that I could thank you for all of this." Jenna was crying, bordering hysteria.

Olivia could feel her pulse start racing. She gently grabbed Jenna by the shoulders so that she was looking directly into her eyes. "Jenna, can you remember anything else? Did he say anything else?"

Jenna worked to get herself under control. Her hands grasped Olivia's forearms as she painfully recalled details from her horrifying experience. "He hurt Maria, he kept hurting her." Jenna cried as she spoke.

Olivia handed her tissues from the side table as she patiently waited for Jenna to continue. When she seemed lost, Olivia gently pushed her forward. "I need to know as much as you can remember, Jenna."

"He had an accent, I think." Jenna's eyes rose up to meet Olivia's. "I couldn't always understand him."

"Okay, that's good, Jenna. Could you tell what kind of an accent?"

Jenna quickly grew panicked. "No, I don't know. Spanish, maybe. I don't know. He wouldn't let me see Maria. He got angry when I tried and that's when…when he…"

"Okay, okay, Jenna." Olivia let the woman grab hold of her while she cried. "I know it's hard. I'm so sorry this happened to you, but we're going to find him."

Jenna slowly allowed herself to lay back against the bed. She was shaking still, but seemed to be calming. "Do you think this has anything to do with her father?"

Olivia let out a sigh before answering as truthfully as she could. "I really don't know for sure, but maybe."

Jenna seemed to look through Olivia as she stared. "It took me awhile before I understood what he was saying to me. He kept saying to call Detective Benson. That's when he made me take the card. Your card."

Olivia squeezed her hand before standing. "Try to relax, Jenna." It was all she could do to keep herself calmed. She looked for Elliot to see he had already made his way out of the room. She knew he had heard Jenna's statement and braced herself for his reaction. She decided to beat him to it once she joined him in the hall.

"Maria has my card. I actually gave her several. I really don't think…"

"Hector Johnston wants revenge. He knew you would get involved if he hurt Maria. He's targeting you, Olivia." Elliot spoke with short, precise words.

Olivia didn't want to agree, but she had no choice. All the signs pointed to exactly what Elliot was saying. "El, I can't go into hiding. I have to work this. I have to…Maria needs me."

Elliot closed the distance between them, pulling her to his chest. He was surprised she didn't push him away, instead acceped his embrace. He rested his chin on the top of her head, taking in the scent of her shampoo. There were so many things he waned to tell her, to say to her. Nothing seemed like the right thing.

"I know how much you love that little girl." Elliot's words brought tears to Olivia's eyes as she rested her head on his chest. "You can't let him get to you. This is what he wants. Think about Maria and what it'll do to her if something happens to you."

Olivia pulled back from him, wrapping her arms around herself. "If he's coming for me, it'll happen whether or not I work this case. I just wished he would've come after me alone and not hurt Maria or Jenna." She quickly wiped the tears that had escaped and straightened her stance. "Ready?"

Elliot walked next to her as they made their way out of the hospital. Their next stop was the crime scene where they knew they would get some clarification to their suspicions. He knew in his gut that his partner was in danger and he knew she was right. Hector would get to her whether she worked the case or not. At least working it, she would be with him. He refused to let her suffer at the hands of that man again.


	3. Chapter 3

When the Walls Come Tumbling Down Chapter 3

I don't own SVU or the SVU characters.

Elliot released a long sigh as he watched his partner fasten her seatbelt in the seat next to him. She instantly looked up meeting his gaze. Their eyes locked for just a few seconds before she quickly looked away.

"I'm worried, Liv." Elliot patiently waited for a response. He knew she was in true cop mode, intent on proving she could handle this case. He was worried though that she would overlook the possibility that Hector Johnston was truly involved in all this and was gunning for her.

Olivia stared straight ahead, her gaze locked on nothing in particular out the front window. When it seemed she had no response, Elliot started the car. She looked at him then and it was if they were back two years ago. As hurt as she was, she remembered feeling his arms hold her. She remembered the look in his eyes when she grabbed on to him like he was the only thing keeping her alive. She remembered the smell of him as he pushed her head into his chest, shielding her from Hector's verbal onslaught as she was removed from the building. "I know." Olivia felt she had to say something. She didn't want to dismiss him or his feelings. He was what so many times kept her going.

Elliot pulled up in front of the Duffy residence. CSU was on scene and had been for the last few hours. Olivia followed Elliot in and they got down to business. Olivia tried to block out the fact that it was Maria that was their little victim as she gathered information. She tried to treat this case like any other, knowing she would miss important clues if she let her emotions get to her. Elliot recognized her efforts and did his best to do the same. He paid close attention to Olivia's state of mind, but knew he couldn't protect her from her memories. He allowed to do her job, which is all she was asking of him right now.

Olivia had started up the stairs when summoned by a CSU tech. Maria's room was in shambles, clothes, toys, bedding all over the floor. Somebody was looking for something in here at some point. Olivia heard the tech out and was then left alone in Maria's room. She knelt and picked up a few of Maria's clothes from the floor. She rummaged through the contents of her night table drawers trying to get a feel for what their perp was looking for. She wanted to smile at the items she saw. Crayons, markers, hair ties. She had some pictures of her mother and father. Olivia pulled the stack from the bottom drawer and carefully studied them. She could see how much Maria resembled her mother. Dark hair and eyes. A smile that lit up her eyes. She thumbed through the pictures of happy times for the little girl.

She went to put the pictures back when she saw a few more in her drawer. Olivia pulled them out and her eyes were fixed on the first one. It was of Maria and herself in the squad room. She remembered her begging Elliot to take the picture of them. He was teasing her saying that it would look like a mug shot because they were in a police station. Maria wanted to wear Olivia's badge so she would look like a police officer instead. Olivia had transferred her badge to the chain she sometimes wore it on and draped it over Maria's neck. She was so proud and her smile showed it.

She hadn't noticed Elliot in the doorway until she heard him softly say her name. She hadn't noticed the tears that had fallen either. She had no idea how long he had been standing there, but she knew she had to get a grip. Elliot would have her back through this she knew, but he would also demand she be removed if he thought she couldn't handle it.

"Anything?" Olivia quickly pushed to her feet, returning the pictures.

"Guy's an amateur to say the least. Prints everywhere. However, Jenna only saw one perp, evidence suggests at least two." Elliot watched her as she took in the information. He wished he could shut the door to Maria's bedroom and pull Olivia to him. He never thought of his partner as anything other than strong and capable, but right now she was hurting. She was fighting through it, but he was truly concerned for her.

"We need to see if we can get some information from Maria." Elliot hated to say it, but he hoped Maria could give them some details. He wanted to know if they had said anything to her about Olivia.

Olivia looked up at Elliot then with a protective demeanor. "I don't know, El. She's pretty much out of it, right now." Olivia knew she had to talk to her about the attack, but she hated having to put Maria through any more pain.

Elliot simply nodded before leaving Olivia alone in the room. She glanced around at Maria's things and was truly grateful to the Duffy's for taking such good care of her. Jenna's husband had been away on business, but had since returned to be at Jenna's side in the hospital. He was cleared in the attack first and Olivia was relieved for at least that. Olivia jumped at her phone going off on her hip.

"Benson." her voice was strange even to her.

Cragen wanted updates and he was all business. Olivia was glad for that as she filled him in on their progress. He then ordered them back to the house, even though it was well after ten. She rubbed her eyes as she disconnected the call. Elliot was waiting in the car when she had emerged from the house. He watched her as she approached the car.

"Cragen must have something for us, wants us back." Olivia fastened her seatbelt as she spoke.

"I know." Elliot's posture was rigid as he stared straight ahead.

"What is it, El?' Olivia knew her partner and knew the anxiousness that consumed him right then.

"Already got a couple of hits on the prints. Both perps were in the system." Elliot turned his gaze towards his partner. "William Frank and Manny Johnston."

Olivia eyes widened at the last name. "It definitely is Hector." her voice was barely audible as she kept eye contact with Elliot.

"They pulled him and put him in isolation." Elliot looked away then. "Cragen wants you pulled now."

"Why? El, we still don't know for sure he's after me…"

"Olivia, he threatened you in court. He said he would finish you. I know you want to do this for Maria, but it's not safe." Elliot raised his voice fully believing himself she needed to be pulled and protected from this animal.

She was pissed. She was pissed and frustrated. "So, what now. Police protection? I am a God damned cop. I know how to protect myself."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Elliot started the car. "El, I need to see Maria."

Elliot shook his head, letting out a frustrated breath. "Liv…"

"Please, El. Cragen's going to ground me until this is over and I…I really need to see her." Olivia hated begging. She hated not having control even more.

Elliot sat staring his partner in the eyes. He knew he was going to cave and take her back to the hospital before returning to the precinct, but he took the opportunity to really look at her. He knew this was not the time to be admiring her beauty, but despite the urgency of their latest case, he couldn't help himself.

His thoughts immediately went to when he was finally able to get to her after the shot was fired in Johnston's shop. He had been consumed with rage and fear as he was forced to wait things out behind the swat vehicle. He had been threatened numerous times by Cragen to be removed from the scene if he couldn't control himself. Swat had barreled into the one story shop in response to the gunfire, Elliot was right behind them. Olivia had been held by Johnston for more than two hours with very little contact. There was no way of knowing what was happening minus the few connected calls Johnston had with the hostage negotiator.

Elliot slowly raised his hand up and placed it on the side of Olivia's face. He could tell she wanted to flinch away but stayed still allowing the connection. He wasn't sure if she needed or wanted the contact, or if she was worried he wouldn't take her to see Maria. She turned ever so slightly into his touch, but her pleading eyes never left his.

Elliot was in no way prepared for what he was to find when he entered Johnston's shop. Hector had Olivia pinned on the floor with his body. Blood was pouring from his back and he was screaming at Olivia out of pain and anger. The swat members pulled him off Olivia clearing the way for Elliot to reach his partner. He felt his heart shatter with what he had seen.

Olivia's face was bruised and battered. Her left eye nearly swollen shut, her bottom lip bleeding. Her right arm was badly broken causing it to lie useless at her side. Her shirt was ripped open exposing her chest littered with bruises and scratches. He recognized the stomach breathing due to bruised and or broken ribs. His eyes watered as he let them skim down her broken body. Her pants were undone and slightly down her hips, but it was the large amount of blood that was saturating them that caught Elliot's attention. He pulled her left arm out from underneath her body revealing her personal piece. She had a death grip on it and it was all Elliot could do to pry it from her. He frantically searched her body for the source of the blood and realized what she had done.

"Elliot. I really need to see her. Okay?" Olivia's voice pulled him from the waking nightmare he so often had now. Her hand was holding his now against her face.

Elliot reluctantly pulled his hand from her face and gave her a slight smile. "Cragen will have my ass, but I'd rather he be mad at me than you."

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief as she positioned her back against the seat, resting her head on the headrest. She appreciated Elliot more than he knew, she was sure of that. They had been partners for so long that he had became everything to her. She needed him, she wanted him, she loved him. He was her partner and she knew she couldn't do this job without him. This job sometimes was her life, so she knew she could never love him like she dreamed. She couldn't risk losing Elliot in any way, so she forced herself to erase the heat from his touch from her face.

They rode in silence to the hospital. Although it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it allowed Elliot to return to his thoughts. They both carried small personal pieces hidden on them when in the field. He realized instantly that she had managed to grab hers from her ankle holster with her left hand. Elliot learned later from her statements and the evidence that Hector had fully intended on raping her when she managed to get her hand on her gun. His weight had her pinned where she had no leverage, so she angled the gun from underneath her body and fired. She knew what she was doing, although the report stated she had fired a desperate shot causing the nearly fatal wound to both her and Hector Johnston.

Olivia was only barely responsive to Elliot and he knew she was dealing with an incredible amount of pain. She had fired through the back of her leg directly into Hector's abdomen as he was forcing himself on her. She was covered in blood from Hector as well as herself when Elliot was finally able to get to her. Olivia squeezed her eyes tightly closed as she tried to breathe through the pain. She opened them for a few seconds at a time to look into Elliot's eyes.

That's when Elliot truly knew he would die if she did. He knew how important Olivia was to him, but he never paid attention to what she truly meant to him. He looked over at Olivia and wondered how often she replayed that day in her mind. He knew it had to be often. He knew how often he thought about it even two years later. He recalled teasing her as she healed about being able to take such a lucky shot. Hector had intentionally broken her right arm so she couldn't handle a gun. It was then that she had revealed to Elliot that she was ambidextrous. That's why she strapped her personal gun to her left leg. That was the only reason she was able to get to it when she did. He remembered being floored. Twelve years of partnership with this woman and he never noticed she was left handed as well as right.

They pulled up in front of the hospital and Elliot hurried over to Olivia's side. He was careful not to appear overly protective knowing she hated feeling anything but capable. Two years later, Olivia was stronger than ever physically. Elliot noticed she limped slightly when the days wore on and she was exhausted. He also seem to notice how she would become left handed when the weather was bad. He had broken enough bones in his lifetime to know how the damp weather made them ache sometimes. Her arm healed, but not without surgery and the scars were visible every day to them both.

Olivia entered Maria's darkened room to find the little girl sleeping. Olivia knew she was on strong pain medication and could only hope she was resting peacefully. She could only image the nightmares she would have after this. She sat on Maria's bed and gently stoked the child's face. Olivia was both relieved and disappointed when she didn't stir. She sighed as she thought about how this little girl would carry on, especially after this latest attack.

Olivia thought about their time in Johnston's shop as she stroked her hair. Maria had clung to her for dear life. Hector had beaten and raped her casing her to be in severe pain. Maria had held onto Olivia as if she would die if Olivia let go and she promised her she wouldn't. And she didn't. Until Hector threatened to rape the little girl again in front of Olivia unless Olivia took care of him. Hector had slid the knife under her chin and Olivia could feel the cold metal pressing against her throat. She was able to talk him down, distract him. That time. Olivia knew she was in a lose-lose situation. She could never live with herself if she let anything more happen to Maria. Hector wouldn't hesitate to kill her, police officer or not and Olivia was well aware of that fact.

Hector grabbed Maria in a fit of rage after slamming the phone down. Negotiations weren't working in his favor and he intended to carry out the original threat to kill the little girl. Olivia had instinctively put herself in front of Maria and paid the price. She knew he had broken at least two ribs as she crumbled to the ground at Hector's feet. He had lost interest in the little girl for at least the time being as he watched the detective fight for breath. He pressed the metal bar he had used on Olivia into her throat making it even harder to breath. Olivia was in pain, but she had stopped Hector; for now anyway.

Olivia shivered as she tried to force her thoughts out of his shop. She remembered watching Hector cross the room to see what was going on outside. Maria had crawled over to Olivia and was crying. Olivia tried to comfort the little girl, but could hardly talk due to the pain in her side.

"I'm sorry police lady." Maria's voice was a whisper as she cried. Olivia looked at the sleeping Maria now and couldn't help but smile. Police lady. Maria cried and apologized each time her father took out his rage on Olivia. Why did somebody so sweet have to endure such pain and torture in her short little life. It just wasn't fair.

Olivia kissed Maria's cheek softly before standing from her bed. She stared at her as she recalled the opportunity she took to get Maria to safety. Hector was frantically arguing with the swat commander and had his back turned. Olivia gently and quietly urged Maria toward a side door that had been barricaded from inside. She knew she would pay dearly for attempting this, but Maria deserved a chance at life. She knew she would only have seconds to get the little girl out of the building and made the most of those precious seconds.

Olivia pushed the heavy desk away from the door despite the agonizing pain in her side. "Run, Maria, Now!" she pushed the little girl out the door despite her reluctance to go. Olivia knew swat officers would immediately grab her, it was up to her to keep Hector from getting to her first. Olivia didn't stand a chance against Hector, but managed nonetheless to keep him from getting out the door. By the time he managed to get around Olivia and to the door, Maria was being carried away by a NYPD swat team member. The little girl was safe, but it was only to begin for Olivia.


	4. Chapter 4

When the Walls Come Tumbling Down Chapter 4

I don't own SVU or the SVU characters.

Olivia trailed into the precinct behind Elliot. He had left her to her thoughts the majority of the ride in from the hospital. It was nearing midnight and Elliot had noticed her familiar slight limp when she walked. He wasn't surprised as they had been at work for nearly fourteen hours at this point. He never calls her out on it knowing how hard she worked to get back physically after her ordeal with Johnston.

Cragen motioned for them to come into his office and close the door. His tie was off and his sleeves rolled up. He looked like the detectives felt, but he wasn't about to head home, at least not yet.

"I think we are going to treat this case as a direct threat on you, Benson." Cragen was to the point knowing he would most likely run into some resistance from Olivia. "I'd rather you stay here, at least for tonight, until I can get somebody on your door."

Olivia had resigned herself to the fact that the captain would ground her. She only nodded and that was a point of concern for Cragen.

"They've got Johnston in isolation until we get this case closed. He's not talking, but that's no surprise. We know who we're looking for, just have to find them." Cragen then looked toward Elliot who was stifling a yawn as his captain spoke. "Get a few hours in the crib, both of you."

Olivia made her way to the locker room. She had been on an emotional rollercoaster since Cragen had informed them of Maria's attack. She opened her locker, pulling out a NYPD t-shirt. She would have to sleep in her jeans tonight, wouldn't be the first time or the last she was pretty sure. Elliot was soon standing at his locker next to her. He pulled out a change of clothes as well, quietly closing his locker door as to not interrupt his partner's thoughts. She had been unusually quiet much of the ride back from the hospital.

She was sitting on the bench in front of their lockers when Elliot returned. "Come on, Liv. Let's catch a nap."

Olivia rose from the bench and made her way up to the cribs. She lied down on the bunk furthest to the back, hoping to erase this terrible day from her mind, even if just for a few hours. Her body was sore, exhausted. She draped an arm over her eyes, doubting sleep would come any time soon.

"I'm sorry about your date." Elliot's voice had come from the bunk next to her. It surprised her as he never shared the crib with her when they were forced to take a break like this.

"Jeff didn't seem too surprised." Olivia responded without changing her position. Her voice was flat with defeat. "He's probably done with me though, I could hear it in his voice."

Elliot was silent, not quite knowing what to say. "Well, that's his loss then."

Olivia smiled despite herself at her partner's words. She could hear his breathing in the dark, quiet room. She let the sound of him calm her inside. "Elliot, how will Maria go on from this. That poor girl has suffered so much, I…I want…" Olivia stopped in mid sentence causing Elliot to turn his head to face her.

"I don't know. Kids are resilient and all, but God only gives us what he knows we can handle." He didn't have the heart to share with her what the doctor had told him about Maria's condition. She suffered severe head trauma and they were concerned about increased swelling on her brain.

Olivia listened to his words, but refused to accept them. "How does God let this happen to such a sweet little girl." Olivia's words were almost slurred as fatigue won out and she drifted off.

Elliot sighed to himself knowing there was never an answer to that question. He listened to the even breathing of his partner and when he was sure she was asleep, he turned his head to watch her. He hoped Jeff was done with her. He didn't know what was really important to Olivia, not like he did. Elliot watched the steady rise and fall of her chest under the NYPD t-shirt, wishing he could fix this somehow for her. He hoped that Maria would be okay, but his gut told him she probably wouldn't be this time. He worried how Olivia would go on, if Maria didn't. He thought back to when she was officially denied adoption. She had gotten the news at work and left for the day. She seemed to take the news well when she was told, but he knew how much she was hoping for a child to call her own, to love as her own. Elliot remembered going to her apartment and how his heart dropped when she opened the door. She had been crying since she had left the precinct earlier that day and she wasn't done yet. He immediately pulled her into his arms and she no longer tried to hide her feelings from him. He let her cry it out knowing it was what she needed to do. He stayed at her apartment that night on the couch. He remembered hearing her cry softly throughout the night from her room.

Elliot let his eyes skim her body as she slept. He knew he was wrong for this, but he knew he felt a different connection, a different kind of love for Olivia than he had for his wife. He would never disrespect her, but he just wanted to look at her. He took advantage of the small amount of moonlight that entered the room from a small window. He wished he was in a position to touch her. He would never betray her trust by moving from his bunk, but he wanted to just hold her right now. He doubted she even thought of him that way, he had been married their whole partnership. He hadn't even bothered to tell her that he had moved out and that his divorce was final. She always respected his marriage and his wife. He hated that he was such a coward that he couldn't even tell his best friend that his marriage was officially over.

Olivia's arm fell to her side as she adjusted her position slightly. She continued to sleep somewhat peacefully on her back allowing Elliot to continue to take her in. Her arm lied flat by her side and even in the darkened room, Elliot could see the scars from her surgery. He turned his head then, trying desperately not to image how it was broken. Olivia had told him not too long after being released from the hospital. She had told him about the entire two hours with Johnston. She didn't want to, but he had pushed. He hated that she had to endure it all alone while he stood behind the God damned swat van, so he pushed. He had to know. He knew it helped her to a point, but how he wished he left it alone.

Johnston was quickly moving in on Olivia. She knew she didn't stand a chance against him, especially with broken ribs, so she tried to talk to him. Explain that she could help him get out of this mess. He wouldn't hear it. He was pissed that she had gotten Maria taken from him and was intent on making her pay for that. He backed her up into the wall across the room from where the door was that Maria had escaped from. He hit her across the face with the butt of his gun causing her to immediately hit the floor. She had reached out for his knees from the ground causing Hector to fall backwards. His gun skidded across the floor and despite her injuries Olivia was ahead of him in the scramble for it. She had grabbed it, but only a second before Hector was on her. He overpowered her instantly and shook the gun from her grip. He grabbed the first thing he saw on the ground which was a metal box. Olivia was confused and expected she would die at his hands soon. He placed her right arm over the box. He stood on her hand holding her arm in place before using his other foot to stomp on her outstretched arm. Olivia screamed out in pain as she heard the bones snap in her arm. He stomped on her arm two more times before kicking Olivia twice in the ribs. She had never experience such acute pain and knew it was a miracle that she was allowed to lose consciousness.

She had no idea had long she had been out. She looked around but didn't see Hector. She tried to move, but was unable to due to the pain. She heard footsteps and Hector was back, lightly leaning his foot on her arm was now lied useless at her side. Olivia closed her eyes and braced herself for what she was sure to come. When it didn't she slowly opened her eyes to see Hector slowly removing his belt. She panicked and forced her body to move, despite it's limited ability. She was stopped as Hector's full weight was suffocating. He grabbed her face with his hand and made her look him in the eye. He forced his mouth on hers, while he held her head still. Olivia fought with all she had, until he punched her in an attempt to stop her movements. She was dazed and couldn't see straight. Her vision blurred and she couldn't see Hector as he ripped her shirt open. She felt his large, rough hands as he grabbed her breasts. He again forced his mouth on hers and he again punched her when she refused him. She prayed she would succumb to unconsciousness again, but she could feel Hector's hands begin to work the button of her jeans. She knew it was inevitable. He was going to rape her, and he was going to kill her. She grabbed his head with her left hand and pulled her head up to meet it. It took every bit of strength she had in her to move, let alone strike. Her head smashing into Hector's forehead caused him to fall back off her for only a few seconds. She had only managed to piss him off as he quickly recovered with another shot to the face. Olivia couldn't take any more. She closed her eyes and prayed for a quick death.

He had shifted his position on her to allow him access to her pants. Olivia could feel him lowering the zipper to her jeans and tugging at her pants. Her left hand grasped her thigh hoping to prevent Hector from getting her pants down. She knew it was useless, but she tried nonetheless. She could feel his erection on her leg as his mouth was once again assaulting hers. She reached lower grasping her knee. She suddenly realized she would be able to reach her hidden gun when he shifted again grabbing at her chest. He was causing her so much pain throughout her body, but her entire focus was getting that gun into her hand.

He had pinned her shoulders to the floor trying to prevent her from struggling. She couldn't raise her arm to shoot him, to stop him. He increased his weight on her as he forced his tongue into her mouth. Olivia knew she had to fire from underneath her own body if she even had a chance at stopping him. She closed her eyes against Hector's assault and felt the barrel of her personal piece as she jammed it into the back of her thigh. His hand had return to her waist and was quickly reaching inside her pants. She knew if she was going to do this it had to be now. She turned her wrist hoping her traumatized calculations were even somewhat close. She held her breath and squeezed the trigger. The pain caused her world to go black and quiet for a few seconds. Hector was screaming, she heard that. He wasn't moving, but he was screaming. His entire weight was pinning her and she struggled to breathe. She struggled against his weight and the pain. Her arm, her leg, her face. She hurt all over and just wanted it to stop. Hector's weight had her body pinned to the floor with her gun under her. Her hand was throbbing from the metal being pressed into it. She no longer felt her other arm and she was beginning to lose all sense of where she was.

She heard commotion and opened her eyes to see men, guns, Elliot. Her lungs opened up again as Hector was pulled off of her. Elliot's hands were quickly on her and she was now content to die. Hector was stopped, Maria was safe, and Elliot was there. She closed her eyes, she was so tired. Elliot's voice kept pulling her back.

Elliot opened his eyes to see his Captain standing over him. He immediately got to his feet and followed him out of the room. "What's going on?" Elliot looked at his watch before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. They had been sleeping for just under two hours.

"Maria Johnston just passed." Cragen's voice was a low whisper.

Elliot felt the air escape his lungs as he took in his boss' words. "No." his voice was equally as low as his gaze traveled back into the room. "She's going to want to get out of here. She's going to break, Cap."

"I know." Cragen wiped his face with his hand. "Take her home, stay with her. Do not leave her alone." Cragen knew he didn't have to explain or force his order. He patted Elliot on the shoulder and walked away.

Elliot let his head fall against the door to the cribs wondering how he was going to tell Olivia that her little girl was gone. He slowly made his way in and took a seat back on his bunk. Olivia hadn't moved much since she lied down and he hated to wake her. Especially for this. He pulled his body to a kneeling position at the side of Olivia's bunk. He reached out to touch her but pulled his hand back. He didn't want to startle her. "Liv." he hoped his voice would be the gentlest way to wake her.

Olivia's breathing pattern didn't change at all telling Elliot she hadn't heard him. He tried again with a little more volume, but still no movement. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently shook. He hated that she woke with fear in her eyes and quick hands, but he expected it. It took a few seconds, but she quickly got her bearings.

"El?" Olivia's voice was thick with sleep as swung her feet to the floor, sitting up slowly. "Get a break?"

Elliot started to tell her, but realized he had no words. He closed his mouth and looked away from her face.

"Elliot?" Olivia's voice made his heart hurt. He looked back at her and her eyes were focused on his. She read him within a few seconds. Her hand came up and covered her mouth. She shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. "No?"

He could hear how she was begging him to tell her she was wrong. Her voice was instantly filled with so much grief that she couldn't speak. He grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands from her face so she would look at him. He felt like he had been stabbed when their eyes met again.

"I'm sorry, Olivia." It was all he had and he pulled her against his chest. She offered no resistance, so he sat down next to her on her bunk and held her. He could feel her body trembling as he witnessed her heart breaking. She rested her head on his chest and cried quietly. Elliot moved his arms up so that he surrounded her head with them wishing he could protect her from the world. He often felt this way about his children, but he knew he couldn't. Didn't stop him from trying, didn't stop him from wanting to.

Olivia pulled away from him giving Elliot an apologetic smile. "When?"

"Cragen just got the call." Elliot stood when she did.

Olivia nodded wrapping her arms around herself. "I need to go home. I can't stay here."

"Okay. I'll drive you." Elliot braced for resistance from her now.

"I'd rather walk, okay." she placed her hand on his forearm before heading for the door.

Elliot grabbed her arm, stopping her. "There is still an immediate threat against you. That hasn't changed."

She shrugged from his hold. "I don't care. I just want to go home and go to bed."

"That's fine, but I will take you." Elliot held the door closed until she agreed.

It took a few minutes but she finally relented. "Don't you need to get home to Kathy and the kids?"

"No." Elliot guided her out of the cribs and headed down to the squad room. Cragen had already left and the usually busy room was eerily quiet.

Elliot walked a numb Olivia up to her apartment. He waited as she unlocked the door and made sure it was securely locked once they were inside. Olivia dropped her jacket on the back of her sofa and headed for the kitchen. She offered Elliot a beer and grabbed the whiskey bottle for herself. She tipped it back before even making it back to the living room.

"Liv, I really don't think that's the answer." Elliot watched her movements carefully.

"Shut up, Elliot. It helps." Olivia shoved his beer at him and collapsed on the couch. She took another long pull on the bottle and Elliot watched as she tolerated the burn as if it were nothing. He flinched for her. He took a long pull of his beer before grabbing the bottle from her. He raised it to his own lips and downed the poison. Olivia smiled at the face he made.

Elliot sat back on the couch, letting his head fall back on the cushion. He motioned for Olivia to join him and was pleased when she immediately did. He encouraged her to lean up against him.

They sat quietly, sharing her bottle of whiskey. Elliot occasionally glancing her way. "I'm sorry about Maria, Liv. I know how much you loved her."

Olivia couldn't prevent the tears from falling again at his words. "I tried, El." she wiped angrily at her eyes. "I gave everything for her and I'd do it again, but now…"

Elliot stopped her when he took her face in his hands. He looked her in the eyes and waited until she looked into his. "She loved you, Liv. And she knew you loved her." He used his thumb to wipe away the few tears that fell onto his hands. Olivia grabbed his hands that were still on either side of her face with her own.

The gesture was too much for Elliot and he moved in placing his mouth on hers. Her eyes widened but she didn't immediately pull away. When she did, the surprise on her face, made Elliot feel like an ass.

"I'm sorry." Elliot stood backing away from her. "I shouldn't have done that."

Olivia got to her feet, not taking her eyes from her partner. She glanced down at the bottle of whiskey that was still in her grasp. She placed it on the coffee table before returning her gaze back to Elliot. "It's okay." Olivia's voice was barely a whisper.

Elliot rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. "I want to help you. I want to take the pain away. I…I want to love you."

Olivia hated that he was struggling. "It's okay, El. We just had too much to drink, the case, Maria…it's just too much."

Elliot moved closer to Olivia and was relieved that she didn't back away from him. He stopped when his feet met hers. "You don't understand. I love you, Olivia."

Olivia hadn't understood at all as his words made her breath hitch. She couldn't hide the surprise as she fought to keep her breathing steady. "No, El. You don't. We've just been partners for so long and that…."

"No! No, Olivia. I love you. I have for quite some time. More than partners." Elliot gently placed his hands on her arms trying to make her face him. When she did, he moved in to kiss her again. She couldn't resist or refuse him and she let everything disappear for the moment. He loved her? Elliot's hands cupped her face and his kiss was demanding, yet gentle.

Olivia grabbed his hands from her face and pulled away. Elliot could tell she loved him as well, there was no hiding it in the way she had kissed him back. "El, this is wrong. Kathy…"

"We're divorced." Elliot watched as Olivia processed his words.

"What? When? Elliot, why didn't you tell me?" Olivia ran her hand through her hair. She grabbed her bottle and sat back down on the couch not quite knowing what to do with his confession.

Elliot sat down next to her. He took her bottle from her, taking a long drink as if that gave him the strength to admit to his partner that he was a failure. "I didn't want you to think I was a failure. I just couldn't do it anymore."

Olivia grabbed her bottle back from him. She suddenly was angry. "So, what is this? Maria is dead, El. Did you forget that? You pick tonight to tell me this? Get out." Olivia's words stung, but he got it. He got her.

"No, no it's not like that at all. I hate seeing you hurting, I just want to help you." Elliot knew he sounded pathetic and Olivia laughing in his face pretty much meant she agreed with him.

Olivia polished off the whiskey in one last pull. Elliot watched knowing the bottle was nearly full when they started. She was in a bad way and he was fairly certain the effects of the liquor would only make things worse. "I want you to go, Elliot. Please. I can't do this right now. I can't deal with this right now."

"Olivia, this isn't a rebound, I promise you that." Elliot took his chances and closed he distance between them again. "Do you trust me?"

Olivia looked up at him with tired, defeated eyes. "Of course I do."

Elliot nodded and took a step back away from her. "I realized how deep my love for you was when I thought I was going to lose you two years ago." Olivia didn't have to ask what two years ago was.

"I will leave you be if you want me to, but I will not leave you alone. Not until Johnston and Frank are found and behind bars." Elliot stood with his arms at his side, his chest heaving.

Olivia pulled her hands up to her face and then ran them through her hair. "You should have told me…'bout Kathy."

"Yes."

"Maria just died. I'm a fucked up mess right now."

"It's okay."

"I don't want to be alone." Olivia's last statement was laced with grief, defeat and tears.

"Okay." Elliot moved to her and took her into his strong embrace. He held her as she rested her head on his chest. After several minutes, Olivia looked up into his eyes. Her hands went to his face and he instinctively lowered his mouth to hers. He let her control things as she kissed him. Softly at first, but then with more hunger, more need.

"I have always loved you, El." her words were breathy and Elliot suspected the whiskey was a contributing factor to their present situation.

"I'll never hurt you, Liv. Tell me what you want me to do." Elliot moved his mouth within an inch of hers waiting for her response.

"I want to feel alive again, El. I want to be able to feel something, anything." Olivia searched his eyes when she finished speaking.

Elliot kissed her again gently before bending to pick her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to carry her to her bedroom. He carefully placed her down on the bed where he resumed exploring her mouth. He pulled his face away, feeling such pain as she opened her eyes searching for his. "I shouldn't be doing this to you, Liv. I can't help but want you, but…"

"Please, El." Olivia's hands trailed from his face down to his chest.

Elliot could hear the vulnerability in her voice and he could feel the need in her hands. He lowered his mouth to her jaw line and then to her neck. He took her hands in his and placed them on either side of her head. He studied her eyes as he paused to stare at her.

"El." Olivia's breathing was uneven and he was worried she wasn't ready at all for him. Everything happened so quickly. This is not how he wanted to tell her, but he didn't want to stop either.

"I'll stop if you want me to. You just have to say so." Elliot let his gaze roam to her chest as he released one of her hands and used his free hand to pull her t-shirt up exposing her toned abdomen. His hand skimmed the soft flesh causing Olivia's breathing to deepen.

Elliot looked back up to Olivia's face to see she had closed her eyes, but still had a firm grasp on his hand that was above her head. Her fingers on her other hand were lightly tracing his shoulder blade. She was beautiful and he knew she had no idea just how beautiful.

Elliot let his lips skim the skin just above her belly button. He prayed she wouldn't stop him, but he was prepared if she asked. He couldn't help but feel he was taking advantage of her, but he tried to relieve the guilt by giving her ample opportunity to shut him down. He moved back up so he was in Olivia's face. He had to see her eyes when he asked her what could ultimately be the deal breaking question.

"Look at me." Elliot whispered.

He waited until her gaze was focusing on his. "Has there been anybody else? Since….since…" Elliot didn't want to bring Johnston's name into the bed with them, but he needed to know where Olivia's head was right now.

Olivia closed her eyes again before quietly answering him. She hadn't been intimate with anybody since. Tried, but couldn't. "I trust you, El."


	5. Chapter 5

When the Walls Come Tumbling Down Chapter 5

I don't own SVU or the SVU characters.

Olivia closed her eyes against her partners movements. Her head was in so many different places right now that she was fighting to stay in the moment. She never dreamed of feeling Elliot's hands on her this way, and wished she could keep all the other feelings away. Even if just for now; all she wanted was to feel safe, loved, Elliot. Her head was swimming and her movements uncoordinated. Elliot seemed to sense her difficulty and would bring his mouth to hers in what seemed like an effort to steady her.

Elliot could taste the whiskey on her lips, in her mouth, and it only reminded him of what he shouldn't be doing. He would then see his partner writhing underneath him and he knew he wanted to be everything to her. He helped her remove her t-shirt before quickly losing his as well. He leaned down onto her wanting to feel her flesh against his. His hand gently but firmly grasped her side just below her breast. Her uneven breathing would cause him to stop his movements, but her hands on his back encouraged him to continue.

Elliot's head was swimming a bit as well and he found himself wondering if they would blame the liquor for this. He knew better, he knew how much he wanted to make love to Olivia. He pulled himself up to where he was hovering over her. She looked small, almost vulnerable to him this way and it shook him.

"Liv, I can't do this. It's all wrong, I'm sorry." Elliot grasped her hand in his while he watched the confusion spread across her features.

Olivia closed her eyes and turned her head. Her voice was weak, almost a whisper. "It's because of Johnston, isn't it?"

Elliot knew instinctively what she was thinking. That somehow, Johnston touching her had tainted her. That was the furthest from the truth as he let his eyes skim her chest down to the waistband of her jeans. He watched as her stomach contracted with each breath. She was nervous, scared maybe. He wanted nothing more than to make her feel safe, alive like she wanted.

"No. It's not. You're beautiful." Elliot brought his eyes back up to meet hers. "You're upset about Maria. And the whiskey…"

"I'm not drunk, El." Olivia's had found her voice and tried to sit up despite his presence over top of her. Her head was spinning and she quickly lied back down trying to disguise it from him. She was drunk and it frustrated her.

"I just don't want you to regret this. I don't want to hurt you." Elliot let his fingers trail down between her breasts as he spoke.

Olivia reached behind her and unclasped her bra so that the straps slipped down off her shoulders. Elliot slowly removed it from her then and took a moment to take her in. She managed to amaze him with her beauty again and again. He gently cupped her breast, feeling the soft skin under his fingers. He took her mouth with his as her chest heaved under his touch. He wanted to touch her, every part of her and he would just have to pray she was okay with all of this.

His hands now roamed her chest and abdomen while he felt her breath on his face between his hungry kisses. He could feel her strong, tight muscles flex and tense under his touch. She was the perfect mix of delicate woman and tough cop. He kept one hand cupping her face while he let his lips and tongue moved to her perfectly formed breasts. He was encouraged by her moans of pleasure and continued down her torso toward her lower abdomen. He pulled the waistband away from her skin so he could place a kiss where her jeans framed her hips.

Olivia's grip on his hand was firm and he was sure she wanted this. He pulled his hand from her face, trailing it down to work the button on her jeans. He looked up to her face before continuing. She opened her eyes to look into his and he could read her. He could always read her through her eyes.

He slowly pulled the jeans down her long legs as he watched her toned abdomen contract with each breath. His attention was now on her legs as he let his lips skim up her leg past her knee. He stopped when he reached her thigh. It suddenly occurred to him that he had never seen the damage that she suffered there. His caught his breath as he gently placed his hand on the scars that had formed where she had shot through her own leg to stop Johnston. He traced with his fingers where the bullet had been and then kissed it gently. He could feel her flinch under him and he knew she was feeling subconscious.

"I didn't know what else to do." Olivia's voice pulled him away from that dangerous place his mind sometimes went. Her tone was lower than her usual voice and she sounded defeated. He hated that Johnston was able to break her in any way.

"You are amazing, Liv." Elliot was on her then. He wanted her and his pants were in the way. He stood from the bed, letting his eyes take in the beautiful body of his partner. He dropped his pants to the floor, before slowly removing what was left of her clothing. He carefully watched her face for any signs that she wanted him to stop. When he was satisfied that she was good with it all, he lied back down on top of her. He took her arms and placed them above her head, grasping each hand in his.

Olivia's eyes were wide as she focused on seeing inside him through his eyes. She smiled at him before she reached for his mouth with hers. He could taste in her kiss how much she did want this, and he didn't want her feeling she was anything less than perfect. He pulled from her mouth, letting his mouth taste her neck, her chest, her breasts. He let go of her hands at her request and she grasped him tight. He almost lost it right there just with her touch, but managed to breathe through it. He refused to ruin this for her.

Olivia pulled herself up, letting her lips taste his neck and chest. She continued to work his arousal with her hand while her lips tasted every bit of him she could reach. Her other hand was on his face and Elliot was sure he would implode just by her touching him. He quickly flipped their positions, pulling her on top of him. She was startled for a brief moment, but her smile put him at ease. She straddled him letting him take her breasts in both his hands. She closed her eyes against his touch and Elliot lost himself in the sight.

"I love you, El." Her voice was a mixture of nerves and strength. Hunger and caution. He cupped her face with one hand gently bringing her mouth down to meet his. He used the movement to position himself at her entrance and waited until her eyes met his. He almost came right there seeing the desire in Olivia's eyes. He pushed up into her and was floored by the feel of her as she slid down onto him. He fought to control his breathing as he forced himself still as she accepted his size. He could feel her getting her breathing under control as well.

"Make love to me, Liv." Elliot whispered as he traced her lips with his fingers. And she began to move. Her movements were slow and deliberate and her eyes stayed focused on his. He let her feel what she needed before he began to match her pace. She felt amazing wrapped around him and he grabbed her hips to slow her. He wanted this moment to last forever. He committed the image of Olivia riding him into his memory.

His hand went to her thigh where he could feel it trembling. He used his strength to help balance her as she tried to ignore the pain and fatigue. She placed her hand on his chest to balance herself as she continued to move with conviction. Sweat was forming on her forehead as her balance wavered when she closed her eyes.

Elliot knew she was definitely feeling the effects of the whiskey, but he also knew she was feeling the effects of him. He wanted to do anything to make her feel alive, loved. He closed his eyes as he struggled to control himself. He wanted to explode inside of her, but this wasn't about him. Not right this moment anyway. He watched her breathing become labored and he felt her tighten around him.

"El?" her body trembled with the exertion. His grasp tightened around her weak thigh giving her the leverage she needed.

"Go ahead, baby. I'm here." He felt her orgasm began to shatter her and he let himself go then and only then. They rode it out together and he knew this could never be a mistake. She collapsed down onto his chest as her body controlled her for the moment. He kissed her temple and then her lips as her chest heaved against his. He wrapped his arms tightly around her refusing to pull himself out of where he never thought he'd be. Her body was spent and he could feel her exhaustion as he rolled them together so that she could relax into the firmness of her mattress. He kept his face close to hers and his eyes focused with hers.

"I love you." Elliot didn't know what else to say to her that would explain what he was feeling right now. He watched her as she struggled with all her emotions. He could feel her chest rise and fall against his and he ached to touch her breasts again. He wanted to take her nipple in his mouth and feel her writhe under him. He was certain she was exhausted and he watched as her eyes closed for longer than a blink as she watched him.

"I'm not drunk." Her statement surprised him for a moment and he then smiled.

"Okay. You're beautiful and amazing." he looked her in the eyes. He could see tears beginning to form and he lowered himself down onto her so that he could envelope her completely in his arms. She allowed him to hold her for a few minutes before pulling back.

"Are we going to be okay, El. I mean, what happens now?" Olivia's voice was filled with exhaustion as she disentangled herself from him. She pulled the sheet up over her covering her chest.

Elliot didn't want to believe there was a world outside of where they were right now. "We'll be okay, I promise you that."

Olivia smiled at him as her eyes finally stopped blinking. He watched as she gave in and let her body fall off to sleep. His eyes took in her face as he replayed their lovemaking. His partner was amazing and now it was up to him to make sure they would be okay. He glanced at her arm that clutched the sheet around her chest. There was a scar that ran the length of her forearm. His stomach twisted as he thought about how much pain she suffered through at the hands of Johnston. She knew she would suffer, but all she cared about was getting Maria to safety. And she did, only to lose her now.

He knew Olivia used the whiskey to numb the pain of losing Maria. He prayed that she wouldn't wake up with regrets now. He lied his head down next to hers and listened to her breathing. He placed his hand on her arm, wishing he could take all the pain away she ever felt by just covering it with his body.

The ringing of his cell from the floor caused his body to jerk. The movement woke Olivia as she reached for her phone as well. Habit he thought as he watched her when she closed her eyes realizing it wasn't her phone that was ringing. Elliot thought about ignoring the call at first, but thought better of it. He reached over Olivia for his phone that was still in his pants pocket.

"Stabler." His voice was filled with annoyance. Olivia watched him as he listened carefully. He snapped his phone shut and met her eyes.

"What is it?" Olivia could tell by the look on his face that he was concerned.

"Uniforms picked up Johnston. He's in our cage." Elliot watched as Olivia took a minute to accept what he was saying. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, instantly grabbing her head.

"Olivia, he won't talk to anybody but you." Elliot continued. "I don't like it."

Olivia rubbed her hands over her face before looking Elliot in the eyes. "Then let's go." She pushed her legs over the side of the bed. Her attempt to stand wasn't as successful as she cursed under her breath.

"Are you okay? We don't have to go in right now, he's not going anywhere." Elliot watched her carefully wondering if she were still drunk or just tired. They had only slept about three hours, so it could be either or both.

Olivia pushed herself to her feet, wrapping the sheet around her. She made her way into the bathroom leaving Elliot to wonder if she would be able to do this. She had been pulled from the case, but Johnston refused to speak with anybody but her. They needed Frank and he knew Olivia would get him. Elliot dressed quickly as Olivia showered. His attention was pulled to the mirror on Olivia's dresser. There was a school picture of Maria tucked in the corner. His heart hurt just thinking about that little girl.

Elliot made his way out to the kitchen. Olivia's gun and holster, keys and phone were all lying on the kitchen counter. He shook his head as he figured she went straight for the whiskey last night when they arrived. He glanced at the cabinets before choosing a high corner cabinet to open. He wasn't surprised to see the supply of liquor she had on hand. He knew she had had a tough few years, but he hated that she chose alcohol to cope. He knew she feared her mother's history and here she was doomed to repeat. He wouldn't say anything to her. The last thing he wanted was to push her away.

They arrived at the precinct within an hour of the phone call and the squad room was already buzzing. Cragen met Elliot and Olivia as they exited the elevator. He gave them the detail of Johnston's arrest as he walked with them to the interrogation room. He stopped them just short of the two way window. He positioned himself in front of Olivia so she was forced to look him straight in the face.

"He will only speak with you. I don't like this one bit, but if we want to find Frank, then we don't have much choice." Cragen watched as Elliot looked over his shoulder into the interrogation room.

"Son of a bitch!" Elliot's tone unnerved Olivia who was compelled to move past her captain and take a look for herself. She stood motionless for what seemed like hours staring at a carbon copy of Hector Johnston. She finally pried her eyes away only to lock them to Elliot's.

"Manny Johnston is Hector's twin brother." Cragen stated what both detectives now knew. "Olivia, can you do this?"

Elliot tried to reassure her with his eyes. He wanted to wrap her tight in his arms, but knew he had to be careful. They hadn't even had a chance to talk about what happened between them.

"I don't know." Olivia's voice was barely more than a whisper. She returned her gaze back to Manny Johnston right before taking off for the locker rooms. Elliot cursed out loud as he watched her go. Her limp was bad this morning. So was his patience. Johnston would talk to him instead, he decided.


	6. Chapter 6

When the Walls Come Tumbling Down Chapter 6

I do not own SVU or the SVU characters.

Elliot opened the door to the interrogation room, slamming it shut behind him. Manny stood without flinching against the far wall. The two men stared at each other for a long minute before Manny pushed himself away from the wall. He spun a chair around and sat down resting his arms on the back of it. He offered Elliot a cocky grin meant to provoke.

Elliot felt his pulse rate increase as he willed himself to ignore Johnston's gesture. He crossed his arms over his chest and kept his eyes locked on Johnston. Elliot found himself wondering if he ever hated anybody as much as he hated the man that sat in front of him.

"No offense, but I would like to speak with Detective Benson." Manny's smug smile burned through Elliot as he envisioned himself choking the life out of the bastard that was responsible for Maria's death.

"You got me instead." Elliot's words were grinded out through his clenched jaw. "Where is Frank?"

"I don't know." Manny teased. "Where's Benson?"

Elliot took two steps towards Johnston who was quickly on his feet. "Do you realize your niece has died? Doesn't that bother you at all, Manny?" Elliot continued to crowd into Johnston's personal space.

"That's a shame." Manny denied Stabler access into his personal space. "What would really be a shame is if Frank was able to get to your sexy little partner."

Elliot's fist dropped Johnston as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He then reached down grabbing Manny by the front of his shirt pulling him to his feet. His hands circled Manny's throat, shoving him up against the wall. Elliot was pulled from Johnston by several detectives who had rushed into the room.

"Good luck, Stabler. Your little bitch is as good as dead you know." Manny laughed as Elliot was pulled from the room.

Olivia had made it into a bathroom stall before losing it. She violently heaved into the toilet, feeling every muscle ache in her body. She made her way to the sink and splashed cold water over her face. She had to get it together; she had to be able to talk to Johnston. Olivia dried her face with paper towels, trying unsuccessfully to calm her shattered nerves. She leaned against the wall in the bath room waiting for her strength to return. Her legs were weak and she let herself slide down the wall until she was sitting. She rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes. She forced her mind to think of Elliot and how his touch took it all away for her. She wished she were lying with him now instead of preparing herself to face the man that killed Maria.

Without her mind's consent, images of Hector Johnston invaded her thoughts. It had been nearly two years, but she still recalled every detail as if it were yesterday. She caught a glimpse of Elliot being restrained by swat team members when she pushed Maria out of her father's shop. She lost sight of him when Hector grabbed her in his efforts to get to Maria. She remembered grabbing his shirt begging him to make the pain stop when he was finally able to get in to her. Her thoughts jumped from waking up from surgery to his smile to his strong arms around her when she lost it when she was denied Maria. She smiled slightly when she recalled him pushing her through physical therapy and how she wanted to kill him.

She jumped as there was a knock on the door before it slowly opened. "Olivia?"

Cragen made his way in stopping when he saw Olivia on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She decided against calling him out on being in the woman's room. She forced herself to her feet.

Cragen looked his detective over before speaking in a tone that Olivia didn't recognize. "I'm sorry about Maria."

Olivia knew he was sincere. She dropped her eyes to the floor without commenting.

"Your partner tried to kill Johnston just now." Olivia looked up at her boss then. "I know we need to find Frank, but it doesn't have to be on Johnston's terms."

Olivia blew out a long breath. "It does. This whole thing has been on their terms." Cragen hated the defeated tone that she now owned.

Cragen nodded before silently turning to leave. He knew Olivia was going in to talk to Johnston, he knew she felt there was no other option.

Elliot eyes raised to meet those of his partner's as she entered the squad room. He had been sitting resigned in his chair knowing he only made things worse by agitating Johnston.

"Get anything from him?" Olivia's voice was all business, but Elliot could see the hurt that was settled in her eyes.

Elliot got to his feet and was quickly standing in front of her. He reached out to hold her, but pulled his hands back to his sides. Her eyes told him how much she needed his arms around her, but she also knew they couldn't risk their partnership, especially not now.

She stepped around Elliot and headed for the interrogation room. Cragen and Elliot were instantly behind her as she once again stared into the room at Johnston. Olivia's shoulders tensed as she fidgeted with her gun on her hip.

"He's cuffed to the table." Elliot tried to reassure her. Olivia only nodded before reaching for the doorknob. Elliot followed her in refusing to let her be alone with this animal.

Johnston's eyes scanned Olivia's body as he watched her take a chair at the opposite end of the table he was cuffed to. Elliot folded his arms across his chest and leaned up against the wall behind Johnston.

"Okay, Johnston. Talk." Elliot was surprised at how strong her voice was as she stared Manny down.

"I don't want him in here. He tried to kill me." Manny smiled at Elliot.

"You don't call the shots. Do you have something to say to me, or not?" Olivia posture was relaxed in the chair but her eyes were alert and focused.

Olivia was instantly on her feet with her hand on her hip when Manny jerked to his feet, his face filled with rage. "I said get him out of here!"

Elliot roughly slammed Johnston back down in his chair. The two men locked glares. "Tell me where Frank is." Olivia's voiced attracted Manny's attention from Elliot. She remained standing this time as she spoke.

"Get these off and maybe we'll talk." Johnston raised his hands the short inch or so he was allowed.

Olivia slowly shook her head. "How about you talk, or I'm done."

"You're not really afraid of me, are you Benson?" Manny flashed Olivia a smile that caused her to look away from him. "How about you get your body guard out of here and I'll tell you what you want to know."

Olivia looked up at Elliot who immediately shook his head. She fixed her gaze on him and he knew she was willing to deal with Johnston. Elliot rubbed his hand over his face before making his way to the door. He stopped briefly next to Olivia to where their arms just barely touched. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Johnston.

Manny stared at Olivia as she positioned herself against the wall furthest from him. Olivia's stomach turned as she fought to keep eye contact. "Sorry about Maria. She wasn't supposed to die." Manny broke the silence with an angering statement.

"What exactly was supposed to happen?" Olivia's voice was even, controlled.

Manny smiled at Olivia again causing anger to spread in waves throughout her body. "Takes these off."

Olivia ignored his request, her patience beginning to wear down. "Let's just get to it. Hector is behind this, I know. Why, Manny? Why kill Maria? She didn't deserve any of this. She was just a little girl."

Elliot shifted as he watched from the other side of the two-way mirror. He knew she was heading into dangerous territory.

Manny leaned back in the chair as he worked to unnerve Olivia by letting his eyes roam her body. "She wasn't supposed to die." Manny actually laughed as she spoke. "She was just supposed to get your attention."

"Hector knows where I work. He could've come for me. Maria didn't deserve to be hurt, killed." Olivia was losing her war with control and Elliot was ready to go back in. Cragen's strong hold on his arm made him stay put.

Olivia turned away from Manny in an attempt to compose herself. Manny's low whistle irritated Olivia, enraged Elliot.

"What do you want? It's obvious you want something or we wouldn't be playing these games." Olivia closed the distance between her and Johnston. His eyes locked onto her arm causing Olivia to change her stance.

"How's your arm, Detective. I bet it hurts real bad when it snows, huh?"

Olivia stared motionless at Johnston. Elliot's jaw tightened as he waited to see her reaction.

"I'm done here. I'll find Frank on my own." Olivia headed for the door.

"Not unless he finds you first, sweetheart." Manny's voice was laced with venom and he sounded too much like Hector for Olivia's liking. She froze with her hand on the handle of the door. She slowly turned to face Johnston.

"Let him come for me, I'll be ready." Olivia jerked the door open forcing her emotions down. She looked up at Elliot and her eyes told him she needed him. She was not feeling nearly as strong as she had to come off in the interrogation room.

"Nothing." her voice was raw and Elliot could tell she was frustrated, rattled.

"He was never going to roll on Frank, I think we both knew that." Elliot spoke softly to her.

"However, he did confirm what we already suspected. You are the target, Olivia." Cragen brought reality into the forefront. "We're running everything we can find on Frank. We'll find him."

Olivia nodded as she headed to the locker room. She sat down on the bench in front of their lockers and tried to force Manny's voice from her head. She absently rubbed her arm, where the scars were an ugly reminder of Hector Johnston.

"Sore?" Elliot propped himself up in the doorway. His worried expression was hard for her to look at.

"Uh, no, I just…it just…all that was for nothing." Frustration was all over her as she tried to make sense of everything. "If Hector really wanted to get me, why did he hurt Maria. He didn't have to do that, El."

Elliot ignored caution and immediately reached for his partner. His strong arms were around her and it was only then that she realized she was crying. He held her tight wishing they could put all of this away.

Olivia pulled from Elliot's grasp. She wiped at her eyes angrily and straightened her gun on her side. She took in a few deep breaths before looking back at Elliot. "I mean it, El. Let him come for me. I'm ready."

"He won't get near you, I promise you that." Elliot watched her for a few minutes before he decided to fill her in. "I'm heading up to Attica."

Olivia's eyes shot to his. She knew why he was going to Attica without any further explanation. "What's that going to accomplish? He won't admit to anything."

"Maybe, maybe not. It's worth a try." Elliot wanted to see just how involved Hector was and maybe he could get him to roll on Frank and his brother for that matter.

"I can't go, El. I can't…"

"I know." Elliot rested his chin on the top of Olivia's head as he pulled her into his chest. "You'll have round the clock, but I'd feel better if you stayed here."

"Yeah, maybe so. I'll at least be able to help run info on Frank." Olivia didn't want to go back to her apartment. Her stash was too accessible and she really wanted to feel numb right now.

Elliot glanced around before lowering his lips to hers. He placed a quick kiss on her. "We're going to be okay, I promise."

His words were comforting as he left her standing in the locker room. Her fingers touched her lips as her thoughts were instantly back to the previous night with Elliot. Everything was moving so quickly. She had only found out he was divorced minutes before he was in her bed. He was her partner. What were they doing?

She went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. It helped calm her, helped pull her from the swirling emotions that threatened to consume her. She closed her eyes and was instantly faced with an image of Maria as she was in Hector Johnston's building. Her little hands grasped at Olivia's shirt as she cried. "I'm sorry, police lady." Maria's voice echoed in Olivia's head as she forced her eyes open.

Olivia didn't stop the tears from falling this time. She didn't care, she needed a release. "No, I'm sorry, Maria." she whispered to her own image as it stared back at her.


	7. Chapter 7

When the Walls Come Tumbling Down Chapter 7

I don't own SVU or the SVU characters.

A/N: I know the updates are coming fast, but I'm on vacation for a few more days. I wanted to complete this before I have to return to the everyday grind of working for a living. Okay, how many of you have thought of that John Cougar Mellencamp song whenever you see this title? Be honest. I can't help but sing it in my head each time I type it out. Probably should've picked a different title.

Elliot was left waiting in the cell that was reserved for attorneys while they brought Hector Johnston to him. He knew it took time, but his patience was thin. He refused to go over what he wanted to say to Hector knowing that Johnston was anything but predictable. The cell did nothing to drown out the typical prison background noise, but Elliot barely heard it. His mind was on Olivia and how strong she was both physically and mentally. He felt his temperature rise just thinking about Hector and Manny and the damage they had caused to his partner, to Maria.

Elliot thought about how Olivia had bonded with Maria once she was released from the hospital. She did everything in her power to help the little girl feel safe. She helped Maria deal with losing her mother and went with her to see a child rape counselor. Maria clung to Olivia as if she were her lifeline and Olivia welcomed the child into her heart. She took the necessary steps to try and adopt Maria legally, but was denied. The dangerous nature of her profession and her lack of an extended family support system were the major reasons she was not considered. Olivia had spent the better part of the first year after the Johnston case working on getting custody of Maria. She was completely invested emotionally in this little girl and her future. It was only expected she would lose it when the official decision was made to place her with a foster family in Queens.

She spent the better part of the next year dealing with her disappointment as well as following Maria's progress. It helped that the Duffy's were sympathetic to the situation and allowed Olivia frequent visits. They saw it for what it was. They also welcomed Olivia's help with the young girl, as her transition to the Duffy's lifestyle was made that much easier with Olivia in the picture. Elliot knew how it pulled at Olivia to talk with Jenna Duffy at the hospital after the attack. She always managed to muster enough strength to be strong for everyone else, often letting herself fall in the process.

His thoughts shifted to the night previous. Guilt caused his stomach to churn as he thought about how he just blurted out that he was divorced. She was upset and well on her way to self medicating enough to pass out for the night when he decided to drop the bomb on her. He was a selfish bastard that took advantage of his partner at a time when she needed him to be the strong one. He knew she now was probably worried about their partnership and what one night together would cost them. He hoped like hell it wouldn't be just one night, but that was up to her. There was so much on her plate right now and he knew he would find a way to help her, one way or another.

Elliot's attention was summoned as Hector Johnston was brought to him. The guard slid open the gate and wheeled Hector Johnston in, pushing him up to the table in the middle of the cell. Elliot took in the fact his hands were cuffed despite his paralysis. He knew Johnston was a paraplegic due to Olivia's shot, he also knew it was nothing short of a miracle that Olivia wasn't one as well.

Elliot watched the guard slide the heavy steel door until it latched. He then focused his attention on the man that brutalized his partner. Elliot stood with the table between them, his heart feeling like it would explode if he wasn't careful.

"I don't believe we've met." Johnston eyed Elliot with much curiosity.

"Oh, we've met." Elliot spoke with short, precise annunciation. He paused watching Hector fish through his memory. "It was a few years ago now. It was right after my partner put you in that chair."

Hector let a simple grin appear at the memory. Damn if he wasn't an exact replica of his brother. "Ahh, Detective Benson." Hector shook his head slightly as if he were reliving something special.

"It's Detective Stabler." Elliot pulled out a chair, taking a seat across from Johnston.

"How is Ms. Benson doing these days?"

Elliot ignored his question, instead asking one of his own. "Are you aware your daughter has died as a result of an attack on her and her foster mother?" He watched as Johnston showed no emotion.

"Well, my guess is you're not here to ask me where I was." Hector let out a low chuckle as he tapped the metal cuffs against the table watching Elliot's eyes shift from his face to his hands.

Elliot refused to show any signs of frustration in front of Johnston. Olivia usually worked in sync with him when they interviewed perps and she could sense when he began to unravel. They worked well in that aspect as he settled her a time or two as well. He wished she were here with him only for that reason.

"Doesn't mean you didn't have anything to do with it." Elliot focused on Hector's face again as he waited for his response.

"Why would I want to hurt my own daughter?" Hector was playing with Elliot, but Elliot expected as much.

"Why don't you tell me."

Hector laced his fingers together as he contemplated his next move. "I have no idea what goes on outside of these walls. You must know they keep me isolated."

Elliot shrugged. "Only recently."

"Why is that?"

"Must be there's reason to believe you're involved." Elliot leaned back in his chair clasping his hands behind his head.

Hector Johnston studied the detective carefully. Elliot was careful not to give him too much at any one time.

"Detective Stabler, how long have you and Detective Benson been partners?"

"Long enough." Elliot didn't adjust his position at all.

"Bitch can fight, huh?" Hector chuckled as he watched Elliot's lips turn up slightly.

"She's more than capable. Make your point." Elliot wasn't sure if he was heading down the right track with Johnston or not at this point.

Hector leaned forward as if he had a secret to share with Elliot. Elliot still didn't adjust his position. "I bet she's something fierce in the bed." Hector leaned back watching Elliot's reaction carefully. When there was none, he continued trying to shift the focus of Elliot's visit.

"I thought I broke the bitch, you know. Her screams were real, her begging had me hard as hell." Hector shook his head as he smiled at his memory. "Maria's mother never fought me like your partner did."

Elliot could taste the bile as it slowly crept up in his throat. He refused to give Hector the satisfaction he was looking for. Elliot finally changed positions and leaned into the table in front of him.

"I know you're involved. I know your brother is involved with Maria's death. I know William Frank is involved as well." Elliot leaned in as if he had a secret to share as well. "I know you are behind them coming after Olivia. It's not going to happen." Elliot's last sentence was no more than a whisper. He leaned back against the back of the chair and waited Johnston's response.

"I can't control what my brother does or does not do, Detective. He is his own man. Frank is the one I'd worry about. He's not quite as disciplined if you know what I mean."

"No, why don't you enlighten me." Elliot knew he was on the right track now, good or bad.

Johnston leaned in once more, looking Elliot in the eyes. "If Frank wants your partner, there will be no stopping him. He'll rape her and break her right in front of you if necessary."

Elliot could feel his face burning with anger. He knew Johnston could sense the exchange of control. He had no response as he watched Hector Johnston laugh in his face.

"I have to give it to the little bitch, though. She shot herself so she could shoot me. Crazy ass broad." Hector laughed again causing Elliot to get to his feet. He approached Hector who looked up at him with curiosity.

Elliot pulled his chair away from the table then moved to stand in front of him. He leaned down so he was within inches of Johnston's face. "You will have to kill me first if you intend to get to her."

Hector's smile faded but he wasn't phased with Elliot's stand. "My guess is you're hitting that now. Hope the little whore is ready for my boys. She will pay for what she did to me. You won't be able to protect her, I promise you that."

Elliot pulled Johnston out of his chair and shoved him against the bars. He watched him crumble to the ground. "If only she would've killed your ass." Elliot picked his chair up and threw it down onto a laughing Johnston.

Elliot banged on the gate and a guard appeared instantly. He looked down at Johnston, then back up at Elliot.

"He fell out of his chair. He should probably be more careful." Elliot walked out of the cell and refused to turn around to Johnston's taunting calls. He collected his gun and hurried out of the prison. He felt his chest relax a bit, not realizing just how close he had come to killing Johnston with his anger. He was so careful not to react to his taunting, but he couldn't tolerate anybody talking about Olivia the way he was.

He didn't call Olivia on his way back to the city. The last thing she needed was to hear him effected by Hector Johnston. He got his answers as far as Hector being behind it and he was sure Olivia was in danger, but it would still be up to them to find Frank.

It was after nine that evening when he made it back to the precinct. Cragen was on his way out when Elliot approached him. "I don't even need to ask how it went."

"Where's Olivia?" Elliot barely acknowledged his comment.

"Home. I got officers on her door, upstairs and down. She needed to get some rest." Cragen explained carefully so Elliot wouldn't explode.

"We have to find him, Cap. He's definitely coming for her, at Johnston's direction." Elliot turned to head out. He needed to see Olivia now, just to assure himself she was okay.

He arrived at her apartment and was pleased to see the two officers at her apartment building. Elliot flashed his badge and they nodded as he passed them. He made it up to her apartment where two more officers approached him first. Elliot was relieved to see Cragen was not taking any chances.

Elliot knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before knocking again. "When was the last time you talked with Detective Benson?"

"About three hours ago when we escorted her home, sir." the uniforms were especially attentive per Cragen's orders.

"Olivia!" Elliot called as he pulled the key Olivia had given him for emergencies out of his wallet. He let himself in quickly scanning the living room. He let out a relieved breath as he saw her sleeping on the couch. He turned to let the uniforms know that everything was okay and locked the door behind him. He made his way over to the couch, sitting on the edge of her coffee table.

"Liv?" Elliot gently touched her shoulder. He tried again when she didn't respond. Elliot looked on the floor spotting the empty whiskey bottle. He sighed out loud as he knew she wasn't sleeping, she was passed out. He slid his arm under her knees and across her back as he prepared to lift her. She turned into him, but otherwise didn't move.

He watched her face as he carefully maneuvered into her bedroom. He hated that he couldn't help her cope right now. His job was to keep her alive and he was determined to keep her safe, but this was killing him. Watching her like this was breaking his heart.

Elliot gently lied Olivia down on her bed. He rolled her slightly to remove her gun and holster. He shook his head as he realized she went straight for the poison, not bothering to secure her weapon or even remove her shoes. He placed her gun on her dresser and pulled her shoes off.

Olivia began to stir as Elliot pushed her hair away from her face. She reached for his hands and struggled to even tighten her grasp on them. "El?"

"Yeah, Liv." Elliot held her hands tightly.

"Maria's dead, El." Olivia whispered her words forcing Elliot to lean in close to hear her.

"I know baby. I know." Elliot could feel his chest growing heavy as he watched her.

"I know it's Hector. I wish he would've killed me too."

"No, Liv. You'll be okay. Just trust me okay." Elliot could feel a tear slide down is face.

"I can't do this anymore, El. I just can't." Olivia's voice cracked as she forced the words out. She never opened her eyes and Elliot felt her grip give on his hands.

She was out again and Elliot couldn't hold back his tears now. He let them fall knowing he was in no danger of Olivia knowing he was struggling with it all as well.


	8. Chapter 8

When the Walls Come Tumbling Down Chapter 8

I don't own SVU or the SVU characters.

The apartment was beginning to take in the morning light prompting Elliot to open his eyes slowly. He was thankful that his partner had enough sense to buy a comfortable couch. He pulled himself to his feet, making his way quietly to Olivia's bedroom. He shook his head as he slowly made his way to her side. It didn't seem as though she moved at all since he had last checked on her. Her breathing was even and she actually looked to be sleeping peacefully. He backed up to where he was half sitting half leaning against her dresser and watched her sleep. He knew he loved her, had for quite some time now. If only he could take away her pain, he would do whatever it took to do just that.

He heard her phone ringing behind him and quickly grabbed it. "Stabler."

Jenna Duffy's husband. Jenna was home from the hospital and wanted to see Olivia. She was upset about Maria's death and wanted to speak with Olivia. Elliot tried to keep his voice as low as possible as he explain to Mr. Duffy that Olivia wasn't feeling well herself, but would be by to see Jenna as soon as she was able. He understood and Elliot snapped her phone shut. He looked back to Olivia and was surprised to see her watching him.

"Jenna's home?" Olivia's voice was rough. Elliot noticed she didn't move her head at all when she talked.

"Yeah. How are you feeling?" Elliot was tentative in his questioning.

"I don't know yet." she tried a quick smile which made Elliot smile despite the situation.

"Can I help you up?" Elliot held his hand out to his partner.

"Stop smiling at me like that." Olivia closed her eyes again against the sound of her own voice.

Elliot let a small chuckle escape as he sat down on the edge of her bed. His weight caused her body to roll slightly toward him; he didn't mind.

"Do you keep the Tylenol in your liquor cabinet?"

"Shut up, Stabler. It's in the medicine cabinet." Olivia reached out for his hand stopping him from standing.

Elliot met her eyes and was surprised when she didn't turn away. She didn't have to say anything; he knew what she wanted to know.

"I talked to him, didn't get much. He did fall out of his chair right before I left though." Elliot smiled when Olivia did.

Her expression told him she knew it wasn't totally an accident. "Nothing on Frank, huh?"

"He's definitely behind all this, but we knew that." Elliot contemplated how much more to share with her. He refused to share the comments Johnston made about her, but felt she had a right to know that Frank was a definite threat. "He all but warned me about Frank."

Olivia closed her eyes and Elliot couldn't tell if his words or her head was causing her to grimace. "I'm sorry, El." her voice was no more than a whisper. "I thought I was doing so well with all this, but…"

"You're doing as well if not better than anybody could expect. Don't do that to yourself."

Olivia stared into her partner's eyes. "He told you, didn't he? He told you how he hurt me."

"He tried to get to me, yeah. I expected it." Elliot placed his hand on Olivia's face as tears started to form.

She wiped angrily at them, obviously frustrated. "Look at me, El. I'm truly a fucked up mess. I cry all the time, I drink 'til I pass out, I sleep with my partner." Olivia's eyes widened at her own words as did Elliot's.

He pulled his hand away as if he had been burned. "No, Liv. I won't allow you to take the blame for that. I shouldn't have pushed. I knew how upset you were, and we were drinking, and Maria…"

"El? Do you regret it?" Olivia tried to sit up, but quickly decided she wasn't ready yet.

"Only if I hurt you. Otherwise, never." Elliot's voice was serious and his eyes never wavered from hers.

"I don't regret it either. I just hope this doesn't separate us." Olivia's eyes fell from Elliot's face. "I can't do this without you."

"I love you, Olivia. I know I should've told you about my divorce. I picked a horrible time to drop that on you, but I didn't know what else to do. I hated seeing you so upset." Elliot realized he had been rambling and quickly stood, taking a few steps away from Olivia.

"You have so much to deal with right now, you shouldn't have to worry about me too." Elliot rubbed his hand over his face.

"Elliot, I love you too. I have for so long. I hadn't even tried to sleep with anybody since…." Olivia took a deep breath before continuing. "Since Johnston. I trusted you, El. You didn't hurt me and I didn't regret any of it." Olivia pulled herself to a standing position feeling the consequences of her night.

Elliot moved toward her and wrapped her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest.

"I have to go see Jenna." Olivia pulled from his embrace and headed for the bathroom. Elliot watched as she closed the door behind her. He felt good about their conversation, but couldn't help but feel empty without her in his arms.

Elliot waited in the car outside the Duffy residence for Olivia. He wanted to accompany her, but she thought it best that she talk to Jenna alone. He was confident that Olivia would work Jenna's memory for anything that would help them locate Frank. He also knew she would be what Jenna needed right now.

Elliot couldn't keep his mind off his night with Olivia. Even after their conversation earlier that morning, he still felt guilty. He wished they could just find Frank and put this case to bed so he and Olivia could discuss their new relationship. It wasn't priority right now and they both understood that.

His mind drifted to his conversation with Hector Johnston. In his mind Elliot knew Hector was using his attack on Olivia to throw him off his game. In his heart, Elliot knew he had succeeded. He saw the damage that had been done to his partner after the standoff was over. He knew Hector wasn't lying.

Elliot glanced up at the Duffy's front door. He wondered how often Olivia had come visit Maria once she was officially placed. He knew she did, but he never asked. He just figured eventually, Olivia would realize it was best to leave Maria to her new life. Olivia needed Maria as much as Maria needed her.

He thought about Olivia after she had been released from the hospital. It was two months before her ribs healed enough for her to begin physical therapy. He went with her as much as his schedule allowed, hating every minute of it. He watched as his partner fought through the pain without complaining, without tears. He was amazed at how tough she was mentally to push forward even though he could see how much she was hurting. Her cast came off her arm and she was at the shooting range every day. He fielded her anger when she couldn't even hold her gun in her right hand. He talked her though the frustration when she couldn't hit the target weeks later. He watched as she struggled with her confidence as she wondered if she would ever regain full use of her arm. He remembered laughing out loud when she had gotten pissed at her poor accuracy enough to switch hands. She hit the target dead on with her left hand and shot him a smile he still hadn't forgotten. When she was ready to return to full duty, she qualified left handed but worked tirelessly until she was one hundred percent right handed.

If his partner needed to drink to get through her emotions right now, who was he to tell her she shouldn't. He worried that he may be adding to her emotional caseload. If only he knew for sure that telling her how he felt about her was a good thing. Elliot glanced at his watch when he noticed the front door open. Olivia had emerged just short of an hour after arriving carrying a small box. Elliot figured Jenna had given her some of Maria's things.

Olivia placed the box in the backseat before sliding in beside him. He could see she had been crying, but knew better than to call her out on it. He started the car, leaving her to decide if conversation was necessary. Her decision was silence as they rode without words to the precinct. He could tell she was battling a huge hangover, but he also knew she would never admit it.

"Benson, Stabler!" Cragen barely waited until they got off the elevator before summoning them. Elliot met Olivia's gaze before leading the way into their boss' office.

Cragen eyed Olivia cautiously before shifting his focus to Elliot. "You talked to Johnston yesterday, now Manny is ready to talk today?"

Elliot shrugged. "Not too much of a coincidence. We know Hector was behind the whole thing."

Cragen looked Olivia's way again before matching Elliot's glare. "Manny is in the tombs, forfeited his phone call. He hasn't had contact with big brother since he's been in custody."

"Who's he wanting to talk to this time?" Olivia finally found her voice.

"Elliot." Cragen spit out as he took a seat behind his desk.

"Unless he's giving us Frank, we don't need him." Elliot headed for the door.

"Try him again. What do we have to lose?" Cragen's attention was now on Olivia. "I trust the protective detail was in place all night?"

"Yes." Olivia answered without hesitation. She glanced at Elliot before heading out into the squad room. She took a seat at her desk and turned on her computer. She felt Elliot's hands on her shoulders and closed her eyes to his touch. She wished she could enjoy him without worrying about their partnership. She watched him as he took a seat at his desk, his eyes never leaving hers.

"We'll get him." Elliot's voice was stressed and Olivia felt it. She knew he didn't want to talk to Manny again, but they both knew he called the shots, at least for now.

Manny Johnston was brought through the squad room by two uniformed officers. He made eye contact with Olivia, licking his lips as he walked. Olivia didn't flinch, refusing to give him the satisfaction. Elliot, however, did and was pushing his way into the interrogation room right behind him.

Manny laughed at the rage that was displayed on Elliot's face. "Touchy today, Stabler?"

"You got something to say, say it." Elliot forced himself to breathe through his nose in an effort to control his temper.

"I'm prepared to offer you one hell of a good deal." Manny grinned as Stabler glared.

"I don't make deals." Elliot's tone was all business.

"Aw, come on. At least hear me out." Manny's tone was tormenting Elliot. His silence was the go-ahead Manny was looking for.

"I'll give you Frank…" Manny played Elliot with the dramatic pause. "Hector wants to talk to Detective Benson."

"Fuck you, Johnston. That won't happen." Elliot headed for the door using all his restraint not to go for Manny's throat.

"Stabler!" Manny's voice demanded Elliot's attention. "Either she talks to Hector or Frank gets the green light. It's up to you."

Elliot was face to face with Manny within seconds. "You tell Frank to come. He wants her, he gets me."

Manny grinned as Elliot fumed. He motioned for the uniforms to remove Manny. As he watched Johnston being led out, he cursed himself. He knew the threat was valid all along, but now his rage just made it that much worse. He dared Frank to come after his partner despite Hector's warnings about him.


	9. Chapter 9

When the Walls Come Tumbling Down Chapter 9

I don't own SVU or the SVU characters.

Elliot sat down at the table in the interrogation room, resting his head in his hands. He knew Manny's deal was a lose-lose, but he couldn't help but feel he chose the wrong option. There was no way he would subject Olivia to Hector Johnston in any way. It was bad enough she had already faced Manny Johnston. Now the pressure was that much greater to find Frank.

He knew she was standing in the doorway despite the fact she hadn't made a sound. He didn't turn to face her knowing she wanted to know the outcome of his brief meeting with Manny. He felt he made the right decision for her, but wasn't so sure about the case.

Olivia entered the room and made her way towards Elliot. She sat on the table in front of him and waited for him to look up at her. And when he did, she could see the anguish in his eyes.

"I'm guessing he didn't give up Frank." Olivia's matter of fact statement made Elliot cringe inwardly.

"No, but chances are he wouldn't have either way." Elliot sat up straight in his chair, lowering his hands to his lap. He was wanting to touch her as if somehow his touch could protect her. He hated that he couldn't touch her, not like he wanted to; not here.

"What do you mean, El?" Olivia could tell he was torn. She expected to find him angry, not defeated. She waited patiently for him to give her details.

Elliot suddenly erupted, knocking over his chair as he stood. "Fuck Johnston. Fuck Hector and fuck Frank." Elliot's tone was harsh and his volume enough to bring Cragen and a few other detectives to the window.

Olivia was quickly on her feet and stood in Elliot's line of vision. He looked into her eyes and knew he had to calm down. "I'm tired of him calling the shots. This is bullshit."

"El, what did he say?" Olivia usually had a way with reeling her partner in and Cragen noticed she had succeeded once again. "Tell me what's going on."

Elliot ran his hand over the top of his head and then down over his face. He walked the few feet away from Olivia and turned to face her when he had met the wall. He stared at her wondering if he was out of line for making a decision that rightfully was hers to make. He doubted Manny wanted her to make that decision, which is why he asked to speak to Elliot in the first place.

"Johnston offered up Frank on the condition that you meet with Hector." Elliot carefully watched his partner's expression as she realized Elliot had already told him no.

She let her gaze fall to the floor as she took in a few deep breaths before looking up to meet Elliot's eyes. "Jenna has uniforms at her door…you know, just in case."

"Okay." Elliot braced himself for her reaction, although he wasn't quite sure what that would be.

"I would've done it, El. I would've faced him for a lead on Frank." Olivia's voice was quiet and this worried Elliot.

"No. No way I would've subjected you to him again. No way." Elliot was adamant and finally feeling sure about his decision.

"So now what? Since all the sudden you think you can make my decisions for me, tell me what we are going to do next." Olivia was suddenly angry.

"Liv, it's not like that. I just thought…"

"You just figured I couldn't handle it. I can handle whatever I have to handle to catch this son of a bitch." Olivia was pacing now and Elliot waited for her to continue. Her pace told him she wasn't done yet.

"Sometimes I wonder if you really know me at all, El. I do whatever it takes for victims especially. For Maria." Olivia's voiced cracked slightly as her pacing slowed to a stop.

Elliot got it. He got her. He still felt the decision was his to make at the time and he made the best one. They would be ready for Frank if he came after Olivia. He knew she was in no way ready to face Hector Johnston, so now it was what it was.

Elliot opened his mouth to address Olivia's last statement when Cragen timed his entrance to relieve the awkward tension that suddenly filled the small room. Elliot sighed in relief at the interruption. Olivia kept her gaze on her partner for a few more moments before focusing on her captain.

"I want to do this captain. If there's a chance that Manny will give us what we need to find Frank, then I have to do this." Olivia refused to look at Elliot as Cragen stared her down.

After looking from Olivia to Elliot and back again, Cragen shook his head. "There's no guarantee he'll give Frank up no matter what you do or don't do. Besides, I pulled you from the case. So, it's a non issue."

Elliot couldn't tell if the sudden slack in Olivia's posture was relief, anger, or just plain frustration. "We're not locating him otherwise, what could it hurt?" Her tone was minus the fight.

"It's a non issue." Cragen repeated, his tone matching hers.

Olivia took a deep breath and quickly moved past Cragen and Elliot, making her way out of the interrogation room and towards the locker room.

Cragen looked to Elliot who had taken a seat on the table. "Munch and Fin have been following up a tip. They have been staking out Manny's ex's apartment since late last night. There's reason to believe he'll show up there at some time. Apparently they still have some sort of a relationship."

Elliot nodded. "I don't want her to have to face that monster. She can't handle that, not now."

"I agree, Elliot. She has to feel in control, especially when it comes to him, but not at the price she'd pay." Cragen headed for the door looking back at his defeated detective. Elliot was nothing short of a mess when Olivia was hurt. He literally found he couldn't function without her and that worried Cragen now.

Elliot made his way towards the locker room looking for Olivia. He could feel his pulse begin to race when he discovered she wasn't there. He was confident she understood the level of danger she was in and wouldn't leave the precinct without him, so he headed for the only other place she may have gone.

He made his way out onto the roof, knowing she would be there in their usual spot. So many cases, so many arguments, so many realizations had brought them up here in the past. He paused as he watched the wind kick her hair up and away from her face. Her beauty was constantly taking his breath away, and he wanted to enjoy that feeling before she realized he was there. He felt fairly certain that she was still angry at him.

The air was cool and damp, causing Olivia to wrap her arms around herself. Her gaze was focused on the busy city beneath them. She turned to face him once he was within a few inches of being by her side. He could see she had been crying, so he leaned up against the railing with his arms and waited for her to talk to him. He knew Cragen had a point. She needed to be able to control something, anything when it came to dealing with Johnston.

"We've found perps in half the time as it's taking to find Frank. This is ridiculous, El. We need to be out on the street, running down leads ourselves." Olivia turned to look back down to the street. "Instead I'm hiding out here like a weak coward."

Elliot turned his body so that he was facing her, yet still leaning against the railing. "Olivia Benson, you are anything but weak. And you are definitely no coward."

"Really, El. I'm being babysat around the clock. I can't do my job. I can't leave. I can't do anything."

Elliot watched as Olivia's expression changed from anger, to frustration, to defeat in the span of a few seconds. "What is it you want to do?"

"My god damned job. I want to find the bastard that killed Maria. I want to make him hurt like he hurt her. I want to see her. I want to hear her laugh again. I want to see her smile again. I couldn't protect her." Olivia was completely broken by the time she had finished venting and let herself fall to her knees.

Elliot quickly knelt down next to her, pulling her to him. He encouraged her to cry it out, knowing the little girl's death was threatening her heart. Olivia rested her head against her partner's chest as she worked to calm herself. She slowly pulled away from him and studied his eyes.

"I was only trying to save myself, El. I couldn't shoot him to kill him because of his weight. I shot to stop him…from raping me. Had I killed him, Maria would be alive right now." Olivia held Elliot's gaze, but he could tell she was looking through him.

Elliot placed his hand on her upper arms forcing her attention to be solely on him. "You are in no way to blame for Maria's death." Elliot used his fingers to hold her face still when she tried to look away.

"Elliot, stop." Tears streamed down her face.

"You protected that little girl with everything you had until you…you got her to safety. Then you did what you had to do to protect yourself." Elliot paused as Olivia's eyes fell from his to the ground. "I got to tell you, I don't know that I could've done what you did. I really don't, Liv. It would've been so easy to just give up, but that's not you. Never has been."

Olivia's eyes looked back up as Elliot wiped the tears from her cheeks. He gently pulled Olivia to her feet giving her back some personal space in the process. "Look at me, like I said, a fucked up mess." Olivia let out a muffled laugh.

"You're beautiful." Elliot flashed her a grin. "Don't ever be ashamed for crying over that little girl, okay. She knew you loved her. I know that for a fact."

Olivia couldn't help but react to Elliot's smile by matching it with one of her own. "Is that right?"

"She told me…all the time." Elliot draped his arm around his partner's shoulders and led her toward the roof exit. "You weren't going to jump, were you?" Elliot joked trying to relieve some of the tension between them.

"Maybe," Olivia huffed out trying desperately to compose herself and clean up enough to face her co-workers back in the squad room. "I'm sure the protective detail would've broke my fall." Olivia's sarcasm was a good sign and helped Elliot relax. Even if it were just a little.

The squad room was busy, detectives from all shifts pulling double and triple shifts. Cragen was confident it would only be a matter of time before Frank was taken into custody. He waved Elliot into his office as soon as he and Olivia returned from the roof. Elliot looked toward Olivia who hadn't caught their captain's gesture. She was already involved across the room with another detective, needing to stay busy, to stay involved. Elliot headed in alone and closed the door behind him.

"She okay?" Cragen nodded toward Olivia.

"She will be." Elliot was quick with his response hoping Cragen had something good for him.

"Got an anonymous tip. Possible sighting of our man at the mini mart not far from Olivia's apartment." Cragen pulled up a map of the city on the screen in his office. Elliot's heart dropped as they zoomed in on Olivia's apartment building and then the convenient store mentioned. He was too close, he was definitely looking to make a move.

"I suggest talking to the clerk, then get to her place. Make sure it's secure. I'll have Munch and Fin meet you there." Cragen was talking to Elliot's back.

Olivia saw Elliot leave in a hurry and her confused gaze was then directed toward Cragen who then motioned her into his office. "What's going on, Cap?" Olivia's voice trailed off when she saw the display on the screen. It only took a few seconds for her to realize what was happening.

"It was called in as a tip. Could be nothing." Cragen was sure it was something and he knew Olivia did as well.

Olivia sat down staring at the map. "This guy cannot be this good, Cap. I think we're making this harder than it is. He is intentionally giving us bits and pieces."

"Maybe, maybe not. We have to play it by the book. He will screw up." Cragen's authoritative voice was actually a comfort to Olivia.

"We're missing something obvious. Something he's giving us. This is a god damned game to him." Olivia couldn't ignore her instincts.

She and Cragen both looked up at the loud knock at his door. He motioned the uniformed officer in giving him an irritated glance. "What do you need?"

"I was told to deliver this to you, sir." the young officer handed Cragen the envelope and turned to leave.

"Wait." Cragen ordered. The officer stood nervously in front of Cragen's desk. He glanced back at Olivia once shifting his stance.

Olivia watched the officer with interest. She moved around to get a look at him from the side. He had begun to sweat and clenched his fist repeatedly while attempting to stand at attention. Cragen looked up as he opened the envelope. He watched as Olivia studied the officer. He noticed her demeanor change as the young officer fidgeted under the scrutiny.

Cragen unfolded the paper that was neatly stuffed into the envelope. His eyes widened just as the officer made a break for the door. Olivia drew her gun stopping him when the barrel met his face.

"Down!" Olivia ordered. The officer did as directed without a word. Olivia removed his weapon, sliding it behind her into the waistband of her jeans. She looked up to see Cragen had also pulled his gun.

"He's giving us something right here. What did it say?" Olivia's voice was a mixture apprehension and adrenaline.

Cragen looked up after reading the note to himself and met the worried expression on his detective's face.

"It says: Dearest Detective Benson. Game Over."

And as if on cue, the power to the precinct was cut off.


	10. Chapter 10

When the Walls Come Tumbling Down Chapter 10

I don't own SVU or the SVU characters.

Elliot had made his way to Olivia's apartment where all seemed to be as they had left it earlier that morning. Two officers remained out front although there was nobody on her door. He didn't expect there would be with her not being home. He radioed in his location to Munch and Fin and headed for the convenient store that was named in the tip. The clerk was expecting him, shoving an envelope his way, but otherwise ignoring him in favor of his customers. Elliot quickly opened the neatly folded letter inside and read the contents quickly.

If I can get to her in a police station full of cops, imagine what else I can do. Thanks for playing, Detective. Game over.

Elliot pushed his way in front of the customers demanding the clerk talk to him. He was rewarded with no more than impatient answers, all which told him nothing. He motioned Munch and Fin to head to the house while he ran to his car as well. This guy was determined and elusive, there was no way he would be brave enough to come after Olivia at the precinct. Elliot pushed the thought from his mind as he subconsciously hit the sirens.

Olivia felt her captain next to her as she slammed into the young officer as he made a break for the door. Cragen had him cuffed within seconds and face first on the floor. "Who sent this?"

"Hector Johnston."

Olivia had quickly taken a defensive position behind Cragen's desk. Her hand tightened on her weapon when she heard Hector's name. She could see the officers and detectives milling around in the darkened squad room and thought about how easy it would be for Frank to maneuver through the precinct until he found her. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness as Cragen's office had no outside windows. She caught her boss' expression as he made his way over to his desk looking for his radio.

"Stay here. Let him come to you." Cragen instructed his detective, knowing that things were about to get way worse. He had been on the force for many years, but never had he been in such a situation.

The uneasy quiet was quickly replaced with a deafening explosion. Olivia grabbed her head in an attempt to protect herself as she felt pieces of the building raining down on her. Her ears were ringing and she couldn't see too far in front of her as the smoke was filling her senses. It seemed to take forever for the building to stop collapsing around her. She was trapped between the heavy office furniture and what she figured was pieces of wall and ceiling. As the smoke began to clear, she was able to focus. She cried out when she found Cragen only a few feet from her.

Olivia pushed the wreckage off her and scrambled to Cragen's side. She slid her fingers to his neck, relieved to feel a pulse. He was conscious, but had a severe gash on his forehead. She grabbed for the radio that Cragen had grasped in his hand.

"10-13! 10-13! I need help. There's been an explosion at the one-six. I repeat officer down.!" Olivia holstered her gun so she could clear the wreckage away from Cragen. She loved him and hated that he was hurt because of Johnston's vendetta against her. Tears filled her eyes as she tried to talk to him.

Elliot had just made it to the precinct when he heard Olivia's voice on the radio. His heart stopped as his body froze. He tried to contact her through the radio, but there was no response. He hurried into the precinct and was quickly amongst the scrambling officers. He made it to the squad room just as another explosion ripped through Cragen's office causing the ceiling to come crashing down. Elliot joined the others as he immediately took cover scanning the room for his partner. His attention was focused on the source of the explosion and he knew instantly that she was in there.

Olivia threw herself onto her unconscious captain trying to protect him as the ceiling slammed into her back. The pain that followed was almost unbearable as she struggled to breathe through it. She had to get them out of this office, she knew that much.

"Olivia!" Elliot pushed his way into the decimated office praying he was wrong and they had made it out already.

Olivia opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. She tried to move, but the weight was too much for her alone. "El, Elliot!" she hoped like hell he could hear her.

Her breathing became easier as the pressure on her chest decreased. He had heard her and was frantically pulling the heavy building material off. She felt his hands on her as she turned to meet his eyes. "Cap needs help, El."

Elliot checked his pulse, calling for help on his own radio. "Can you walk?" Elliot got to his feet scanning the squad room.

"El, we can't leave him." Olivia was kneeling over Cragen despite Elliot urging her to come with him.

"I know, Liv. You've got to get out of here." He pulled her to her feet and they quickly headed for the entrance of the squad room. Elliot grabbed a hold of his partner as yet another explosion rocked the entire squad room sending debris crashing down on all present. Elliot's full weight landed on Olivia as he heard her cry out.

"Okay, El. We've got to keep moving." Olivia patted his shoulder frantically to let him know she was okay. She grew panicked when he didn't respond. "El? Elliot!"

Olivia pushed him off of her enough so she could see that he was unconscious as well. She searched his body looking for injury. He had blood covering much of his face due to a severe cut on his head. Olivia looked around for somebody, anybody to help her. She saw other wounded detectives struggling under the debris. The smoke and dust filled the squad room to where she could barely make out where she was.

"Elliot, please hang on. Please, Elliot." Olivia pulled his head to her chest so that she was cradling him while she contemplated her next move. She fought the panic and the tears as she held her partner. This wasn't happening. She had to fight a ghost who was intent on destroying everything and everyone until he got to her. She wasn't sure if it were better to stay put until help arrived or keep moving. She stroked Elliot's face with her fingertips as she tried to calm herself. It was only then that she realized her arms were bleeding pretty badly.

She saw movement through the dust and smoke and strained to see who was approaching. She reached down pulling her gun. Her hand was shaking as she prepared to shoot.

She heard herself scream as yet another explosion lit up what was left of the squad room. The brief light illuminated the figure and she was sure it was Frank. She was sure anybody left on this floor was injured or dead as most of the their floor was destroyed. Olivia covered Elliot's body with her own until the motion stopped. Smoke filled her lungs and dust burned her eyes. Then she heard it. In her ringing ears, she heard the distinct sound that was a gun being cocked by her head.

"Hello, Detective Benson. Finally we meet." William Frank had the barrel of his gun touching Olivia's face.

Olivia took a few deep breaths trying to calm her already severed nerves. She grasped her gun tighter but knew he had the upper hand.

"Put the gun down, sweet heart." Ford ordered pushing the gun harder against her face.

Olivia did as she was told, moving her hands to cover her injured partner's face. "Okay, okay. What do you want me to do? Please let help in here for my partner and the other detectives."

Frank laughed as he looked around the precinct. "Looks like it's too late to help them. Not that I care. I need you to give up your weapons."

Olivia carefully reached behind her, pulling out the gun she seized from the officer earlier in Cragen's office. The more she moved the harder Frank pushed the barrel of his gun into her face. He kicked both weapons well out of her reach.

"I know you have another one." Frank stared at her as she reached for her hidden piece on her lower leg. He let the gun slowly slide down her face to her neck. "That was Hector's mistake. I don't make mistakes."

Olivia held her breath as Frank traced her lips with his finger. As much as she wanted Elliot here with her, she prayed he wouldn't regain consciousness. "Please. There's got to be a way to end this without anybody else getting hurt. Don't do this." Olivia knew her begging was useless, but she had nothing to lose at this point.

"Shh." Frank hushed her stopping his finger on her lips. "Kiss me, Detective."

"Don't do this…" Olivia's breath caught in her throat as Frank moved his gun from her neck to Elliot's forehead. She did as she was told hating the fact that Frank forced his tongue into her mouth. She didn't have time to panic as he jerked her up to her feet in one swift movement.

"We've got to get out of here." Frank placed the gun into her side and Olivia felt the pressure against her ribs. She glanced back at Elliot who still hadn't regained consciousness. She caught a glimpse of his gun still on his side. She could only hope that Frank had indeed made a mistake.

Frank pulled Olivia through what was left of the squad room. She struggled with his pace given the soreness that she felt throughout her body. Her heart broke when Frank forced her to step over an unconscious Fin as they made their way to the stairs. Olivia noticed how he seemed familiar with the layout of the building, what was left of their precinct. He shoved her into the stairwell and then dragged her down a few flights before allowing her to rest. He pushed her into a sitting position and took a seat himself directly across from her.

"I'm sure you know this place is surrounded by now. You've killed who knows how many police officers. They're going to find you and they will kill you." Olivia figured she had nothing to lose by testing the waters.

Frank just stared at her. "Shut up."

"Why are you letting Hector Johnston control you like this?"

"You may be beautiful, but you're not the brightest star are you? I said shut up!" Frank got to his feet, peering over the railing ready to move on.

Olivia closed her eyes as she rested her head against the wall. She was worried about Cragen and Fin. Her stomach turned when she thought about how many more were injured or even dead. Elliot was hurt and she had to leave him unconscious in the wreckage.

"Hector has money, you know. Money and connections." Olivia wasn't sure if she should be concerned that Frank's demeanor was calm, controlled. "He wants something done, he pays for it."

"What is it he wants?" Olivia knew what he wanted.

"He wants you to pay for what you did to him. He wants you to feel what it's like to be stuck in a chair." Frank laughed as Olivia's eyes widened.

"Why hurt so many people then. Why not come after me alone?" Olivia knew her only chance now was to keep him talking.

"Hector knows what he's doing. He paid me big to do what I did."

"He wanted you to kill Maria? Or was that just an accident that she died?" Olivia watched as Frank grew agitated.

"You ask too many questions." Frank crouched down in front of Olivia. "Hector did tell me it would be worth it in many ways." Frank's eyes dropped to Olivia's chest as his hand reached out to cup her breast.

Olivia grabbed his hand, but loosened her grasp when Frank shoved the gun in her face. She dropped her hands as he moved in closer running his lips along her jaw line. "Maria's new momma, now she was hot. But you, detective, are sexy as hell." Olivia felt his hands on her chest and she tried to block out what he was doing.

"Please, don't." Olivia was struggling with her composure as his hand traveled under her shirt.

Frank moved his lips to her ear. "Ready?"

Olivia closed her eyes as she felt his hand encircle her throat. She jumped when yet another explosion rang out on the floors above them. "Boom!" Frank called out as he yanked Olivia to her feet and headed down the remaining stairs. They were on the bottom level now and although Olivia had never taken the stairs down to the tombs, she knew they were about to enter the most secure part of the precinct.

Frank pulled open the doors, firing instantly. Two officers down, not moving. Olivia hung her head as the mayhem continued. Frank pulled her with him past the mostly empty cells. Another officer appeared, gun drawn. Frank pulled Olivia in front of him, shoving the gun against her temple. Frank ordered the officer to lower his gun. The officer did as he was ordered, but Frank pulled his gun from Olivia's head and shot the officer anyway.

"NO!" Olivia screamed out. "Why? Why are you doing this!"

Frank ignored her and continued on until they stood face to face with Manny Johnston. Frank could feel Olivia shaking as he held her against him. "Where's the key?"

"There are no keys for these cells." Olivia breathed out.

Frank shoved her face first into the bars of Manny's cell. "Open it, now!"

"I can't. It's all electronic." Olivia realized Frank had made yet another mistake. Manny was pissed and cursed Frank. Olivia breathed a sigh of relief knowing she at least wouldn't have to deal with Hector's brother as well.

"Well, we'll just have to wait." Frank looked at his watch. "Six minutes and counting."

Olivia raised her eyes to meet Frank's. "I don't want to know." Olivia was defeated and just wanted all this to end.

"The next bomb will go off in less than five and half minutes now. Down here. Surely these cells won't be able to withstand that." Frank laughed at the expression on Olivia's face as she glanced toward Manny.

Without warning, Frank struck Olivia across the face with his gun, causing her fall to her knees in pain.

Olivia's head was ringing but she heard Manny's distinctive tone. "Do it now."

"Get up, Detective." Frank ordered Olivia to her feet. She rubbed her face where she was bleeding and looked Frank in the eye. He had his gun pointed at her face. He slowly lowered his arm so that the gun was aimed at her legs.

"Please. Please don't do this." Olivia knew what was coming and knew there was no way out.

"Hector says to tell you hello for him, Detective Benson." Frank fired, and Olivia fell. She had only ever felt such sudden acute pain one other time. Once again she was blessed with unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

When the Walls Come Tumbling Down Chapter 11

I don't own SVU or it's characters.

Elliot opened his eyes to the noise and commotion. His head was pounding and his chest hurt to breathe. He looked around quickly putting the events in order. He nervously looked around as he forced himself to his feet. "Olivia? Olivia!"

Elliot's balance was off as he spun around looking for his partner. He looked back towards Cragen's office. He remembered coming out of there with her. Elliot climbed over the destruction, slipping on all the wet pieces of wall and ceiling. Water was pouring down throughout the squad room making maneuvering around a challenge.

He spotted his captain lying on his back with pieces of drywall covering him. Elliot rushed to his side noticing his labored breathing. "Cap?"

"He's in here. Frank is in the building." Cragen coughed out his words while Elliot pushed the debris off of him.

"Cap, where's Olivia?" Elliot could feel the panic rising in his chest as he spoke.

Cragen forced his eyes back open. Elliot could read the fear before he even tried to speak. He didn't want to leave his boss, but he had to find his partner.

"Go. Go." Cragen ordered his detective knowing he was torn. Elliot got to his feet just as another explosion rocked the building. Elliot half dove and half fell onto his captain to protect him from further injury. The noise was deafening and Elliot was truly scared that none of them would make it out alive.

"Go, Elliot." Cragen's muffled voice was enough to force Elliot to his feet once more. The dust was thick preventing him from seeing too far in front of him as he navigated his way out to where the main squad room was. Elliot could sense movement around him.

"Olivia!" Elliot moved as many big pieces of debris as he could lift. "Liv!"

Elliot could hear screaming and hollering in the distance. He came to the realization that the entire building was under siege. He held his breath with every area he cleared hoping his partner wasn't hurt underneath. He didn't want her here and trapped, but he feared the other option more. What if Frank had gotten to her? His movements became even more frantic as he searched.

Elliot helped free a few of his coworkers, enlisting those that could to help search for Olivia. Fin had made it to his feet, staggering with a head wound of his own. Elliot grabbed a hold of him, steadying him.

"Fin. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. What the hell?"

"It's Johnston. Where's Olivia?" Elliot was struggling against losing it and Fin could sense it.

Fin immediately fell in line behind Elliot as they made their way through the destroyed building.

Olivia couldn't open her eyes. She tried to move, but could only feel pain and pressure. She could hear screaming and hollering. She slowly forced her eyes open but could only see a few inches in front of her. She tried to lift her head, but gave up. Her leg felt as if it were on fire and any attempt to move was enough to make her wish she were dead. She lied still as she realized that Frank had shot her in the knee. He had shot her at almost point blank range and now she couldn't move. Panic filled her chest as she wondered where he was and if he was coming back for her. She remembered wondering the same thing when Hector had broken her arm.

Olivia realized if she held her breath the pain was slightly less. Breathing was tough anyway as she figured out she was trapped beneath debris. Frank wasn't lying when he mentioned another explosion coming. She had no idea if Elliot was okay, Cragen, Fin or any of her co-workers. She wanted to look towards the cell to see if Manny was still there, but was afraid of what she'd see. She simply closed her eyes and tried to breathe through the pain that was screaming at her from her leg. She could only hope that she'd pass out sooner than later.

Elliot could only shake his head as he rumbled through the destroyed precinct. Water sprayed them in every room and he could smell smoke from fires that were erupting. He grew more and more worried and panicked with each area they searched. He and Fin had made their way into the locker room. Elliot knelt to check for a pulse on a half buried detective. His eyes dropped and he shook his head at Fin. Elliot got to his feet and climbed to a clearing in the debris. He grabbed his head with his hands.

"Olivia!" he screamed. "Olivia!"

Fin made his way over towards him, grabbing Elliot's arms with his hands. He made Elliot look him in the eye. "Keep moving. We'll find her."

Elliot nodded forcing the tears away that had formed. He followed Fin out and towards the stairwell.

Olivia could only imagine how bad things were. She knew of four explosions that had raged through their precinct. She was in so much pain that she couldn't keep her thoughts straight. She forced herself to think of something else. To try and remove herself from the situation at hand. Elliot. He was the first thing that came to mind and she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. He didn't respond to her, he didn't move as she held him. Crying made her eyes burn even closed, so she tried to think of something else. She pictured Elliot as he was in her bed. He was so caring, so gentle. She pictured his face as he hovered over her, his hands allowing her to feel love the way she only imagined. She knew she had always loved him, but now she knew she couldn't live without him. Her chest heaved as tears spilled from her eyes. The movements reminded her of the pain and the fact that Johnston had gotten to her again. If Elliot was dead, then she was content on dying as well.

Elliot and Fin met up with NYPD swat members as they invaded the building. Elliot informed them of the situation in detail and begged them to get help in there for the injured. He then fell in line behind two of the officers as they headed down to the tombs where Elliot hoped Manny Johnston was still secured. Elliot wiped the blood away from his eyes, refusing medical help when he was ordered out of the building. He refused to leave until he knew for sure Olivia was safe.

Elliot waited as the Swat team officers entered and secured the area before charging in behind them. He climbed over and around the destroyed section of the precinct praying she wasn't here and Manny was. His eyes caught sight of Johnston first and he breath a short lived sigh of relief. He was there, in the secured cell. He couldn't tell if he were dead or unconscious, but didn't care. His eyes searched the surrounded area until they fell on the form that made him drop to his knees.

"Olivia!" Elliot scrambled over to her, quickly pulling the building away from her body. Olivia cried out in pain at each movement Elliot made to free her. He gently lifted her face off the floor into his hand, leaning down so that his lips were at her ear.

"Liv, baby. Can you hear me?"

Olivia couldn't speak, but her breathing changed enough for Elliot to realize she knew he was there.

He gently turned her onto her back, causing her to scream. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Elliot couldn't control the tears that flowed from his eyes at seeing her in so much pain.

Elliot swiped at the tears and blood that kept blurring his vision. Olivia reached up, grabbing his forearms with her hands. She was close to losing it and was struggling to catch her breath. Elliot realized she would soon pass out if she didn't calm down and knew he had to help her.

"I need help over here!" Elliot screamed out to the officers that had joined them. "Liv, Olivia, I'm here."

Olivia tried to open her eyes and did for only a few seconds. The sight of Elliot bleeding so badly scared her even more than her own injuries. She tightened her grasp on her partner's arms as she tried to talk to him.

"El." she opened her eyes and locked them on his before her vision was clouded again. She squeezed them shut as she continued to try to breath and talk. "El, Frank…" she screamed out again breaking Elliot.

"Okay, Liv. Hang on." Elliot pushed her hair away from her face before placing his palms on either side of her face. He knew despite how much pain she was in, she'd feel him there. The contact seemed to calm her a bit as her breathing began to even out.

Paramedics were suddenly surrounding them and Elliot couldn't help but feel relieved. He felt them tapping him to move out of the way, but Olivia refused to release her grasp on his arms. He didn't want to leave her, even though he knew she needed help he couldn't give her.

"El?" Olivia rasped out as he worked to free himself from her.

"I'll be right here. Hang on for me, okay." Elliot moved ever so slightly out of the way of the paramedics. He couldn't keep his eyes on Olivia's face. The pain that invaded her features was too much for him and he was quickly losing it each time she screamed out. Fin was behind him, urging him to move away from her, but he couldn't leave her. He wouldn't leave her. He promised her.

He watched as one of the medics cut her pant leg from her thigh down exposing the main source of Olivia's pain. His eyes widened and tears mixed with his blood ran freely down his face. Part of Olivia's knee was simply missing. Gone. Her lower leg was badly damaged, but the bullet had blown away her knee cap. He simply stared as the medics quickly stabilized and wrapped her leg. Olivia's screams made him push past the paramedic that was holding her still. He put his face inches from hers and whispered to her. He knew she would fight to calm herself so she could hear him and he was right.

Liv, baby, it's okay. I'm here. You're going to be okay." Elliot placed his hands back on her face and she closed her eyes again.

"Detective, we've got to go." Elliot was once again pulled from his partner.

He collapsed onto the rubble as he watched his partner being carried out of the building. Fin was suddenly in front of him calling for help. Elliot fought against the nausea and dizziness that was consuming him. Frank shot her. He must of shot her point blank to do that kind of damage. His chest was too heavy for him to breathe. His heart was shattered hearing her scream. He never doubted his partner, but one person could only take so much. He hoped like hell, she could get through this.

The last thing Elliot heard Fin say to him was that Manny was dead, but there was no sign of Frank.


	12. Chapter 12

When the Walls Come Tumbling Down Chapter 12

I don't own SVU or it's characters.

A/N: Wanted to give a shout out to Jennylyne for her help on the last couple of chapters. The woman is crazy (I mean that in a good way)! Awesome writer, I love her stories. P.S. Is writer's block supposed to come at every chapter? Anyway, on with the story…

Elliot could feel every turn and every bump in the road on his way to the hospital. His head was throbbing and he felt as if his heart was bleeding out. He kept forcing his exhausted eyes open in hopes of avoiding the images of his wounded partner that invaded his mind. He was failing miserably as all he could hear was her painful screams and the pleading in her voice when she called for him. He hated himself for not being able to protect her. Once again he got to her after Johnston, when it was too late.

He forced his thoughts off of her and back to the precinct. It was literally a war zone and he had no idea who survived and who didn't. Olivia would be even more devastated if Cragen didn't make it. Elliot knew the squad at the one-six was like her family; Cragen being the closest thing she ever had to a father. He slammed his fists down on the stretcher as anger was suddenly the only thing he felt.

"Lie still, Detective." the paramedic that was tending to him was a young woman who had strikingly similar eyes to his partner. Elliot stared at her as she talked to him. He didn't hear anything she was saying, but was mesmerized by the way her eyes comforted him just by looking into his. Olivia was able to do that to him and it was almost as if the young medic was in some way here because Olivia couldn't be.

"Where's my partner?" Elliot kept his eyes trained on hers.

"There were quite a few officers already transported out. Was he hurt bad?" Her voice was similar as well. Elliot assumed that caring, comforting voice came with the profession.

"She. Olivia Benson." Elliot focused on her name badge. "Taylor. What's your name?"

"Jessica."

"That's nice. Pretty name." Elliot closed his eyes as Jessica carefully cleaned the blood from his face.

Jessica smiled before she answered his earlier question. "I think Olivia is probably already at the hospital."

Elliot opened his eyes quickly. "Do you know her?"

Jessica placed her hand on Elliot's shoulder. He didn't realized he started to sit up. "Yes. You need to stay still, your head is still bleeding pretty bad."

Elliot relaxed into the stretcher. "She's hurt pretty bad."

"I know." Jessica's voice was soft as she kept her hand on his shoulder. "You're not doing too well yourself."

Elliot sighed. "Have you heard about Captain Cragen?" Elliot spoke with his eyes closed.

Jessica didn't have an answer for him, but it didn't matter. Elliot had finally relaxed enough to succumb to unconsciousness.

Olivia was bordering hysteria as she was loaded into the ambulance. She had been given morphine to help with the pain, but nothing was giving her relief. She frantically grabbed at the paramedics pleading for them to get Elliot for her. Once inside the decision was made to restrain her to the stretcher and administer a sedative. The paramedics were gentle enough, careful not to cause her any more pain than she was already dealing with. Olivia fought them despite the pain as her arms were strapped down at her sides. She was confused and disoriented and scared. Olivia Benson was scared to death.

It didn't take long for the sedative to work, and slowly Olivia settled down. Her face was streaked with sweat and tears. Her arms still covered in blood from shattered glass and her leg… She fought to keep her eyes open but eventually gave up and let the blackness consume her.

The emergency room was buzzing with activity as victim after victim was brought in from the 16th precinct. Fin had made his way in after being assured for the third time that Manny Johnston was dead and none of the casualties were William Frank. He grew increasingly agitated when nobody would stop to help him. He decided he would head into the back where somebody would be forced to address him, when he stopped dead in his tracks. Captain Cragen was being wheeled in with an oxygen mask covering his face. Fin hurried to his side stopping the stretcher.

Cragen raised his hand motioning for Fin to come closer. "Liv?"

"She's here, Cap?" Fin prayed that would be enough for now and was relieved when it was.

"Get that looked at now, Detective." Cragen tried to use his captain's voice as he pointed to Fin's head.

Fin was pushed aside as they wheeled Cragen back into the emergency room. He looked around at the chaos and wondered if Olivia had been brought in yet. He tried to get answers, but was told it would be a few minutes by everyone he asked. Fin marched hit the button to the automatic door and marched into the busy emergency room. He found Elliot waiting on the doctor. He had what seemed to be a four inch gash down the side of his face and another two inch one on his forehead. Fin slid into Elliot's bay trying not to startle him as he noticed his eyes closed. Elliot sensed someone come in and his face showed at least a little relief.

"Where's Liv?" Elliot grabbed Fin's shirt.

"I don't know. Can't get any answers. Cragen was just brought in." Fin's expression told Elliot that he didn't know how bad he was hurt either.

"Frank?" Elliot stared Fin down.

"Johnston's dead. Frank's gone."

"Find her! Get uniforms on her!" Elliot tried to get up, but Fin stopped him. "Fin, stay with her, please."

"I will, El." Fin assured him as he cursed himself for overlooking the threat that was still in all their faces.

"Shoot the fucker when you find him. Don't kill him, Fin. Hurt him. Hurt him bad!" Elliot called out as Fin shuffled through the emergency room daring any of the hospital staff to stop him.

Fin found her eventually. She was being attended to by several doctors. He immediately approached them demanding answers. A younger doctor pulled away and attempted to usher Fin back out to the waiting room.

"I ain't leaving. How bad is she?" Fin looked the doctor's shoulder trying to get a look for himself.

"She's sedated right now. We were told she was hysterical in the bus and they were worried about further injury." the doctor seems helpful enough.

"Yeah, well that's no surprise. Our house got blown the fuck up. She's been through more hell than any one person ever deserves." Fin shook his head as even the doctor seemed to feel for her.

He walked with Fin a few feet from Olivia and lowered his voice. "Has she been on the force long?"

"Detective 12 years now. Why?" Fin's features hardened instinctively knowing bad news was coming.

"They're prepping her for surgery. Chances don't look too good that they will be able to save her leg."

Fin stared at the doctor as if he were the one to shoot Olivia. His heart sank with his words. He finally nodded realizing what he as telling him. "I can't leave her. The animal responsible is still at large."

"No offense, Detective, but I think she's pretty safe here. Especially with this many cops milling around here."

Fin glared at him forcing himself to keep it together. "The mother fucker blew up our precinct to get to her. The whole house full of cops. And he did." Fin motioned towards Olivia. "She ain't safe until he's dead."

The doctor took in Fin's words. "You can't go into the operating room, Sir."

"Get me a mask, I'm not leaving her." Fin ordered staring the young doctor down.

Elliot sucked in his breath as the needle was inserted into the open wound on his face. He had had plenty of stitches in his lifetime and he knew this to be the worst part. Just as soon as he relaxed the needle was inserted into his forehead.

"Sorry. I know that hurts." the young doctor appeared to be not even old enough to be out of school.

"Not nearly as bad as what my partner is dealing with." Elliot mumbled more to himself.

"I'm sorry, sir. It's terrible what happened."

Elliot stared at the kid doctor. "First gig?"

"Been on staff for six months now." the young doctor smiled while keeping his confidant demeanor.

"I need a favor, kid. I mean Doc." Elliot grimaced as he caught himself. The young man smiled at Elliot before nodding in agreement.

"I need to know about my partner. Olivia Benson. I need to know what's going on with her. I also need to know about our captain. Donald Cragen." Elliot knew the doc would help him.

"Benson's heading into surgery. They're going to try to save her leg. Cragen's at x-ray. Possible fractured back." Elliot gave the doctor a questioning look. "I was just helping with Benson. I've never seen an injury like that?"

Elliot figured as much. If he's only been on staff six month. Elliot had never seen an injury like that either and he has seen way too much in his career. "I know it's a guess, but what are the chances of saving her leg?"

The young doctor seemed to age within the short few moments it took him to form an answer. He nodded his head at Elliot before speaking. "I know I don't have the experience that most of these doctors around here do, but…"

"I want to know what you think?" Elliot's heart was pounding against his chest.

"I don't think there's any way. But we do have remarkable surgeons on staff here…" Elliot held his hand up stopping him.

"It's okay. I know it's bad, I saw it already." Elliot closed his eyes as the doctor finished stitching up his forehead.

"I'm sorry, sir."

Elliot nodded, refusing to open his eyes for fear of tears escaping. He couldn't cry in front of this young kid. His partner didn't deserve this. He watched her struggle to come back two years ago, and it was painful for him to watch. He knew it was hell for her. Now, Maria was dead, she would probably lose her leg, and most likely her career was over. The tears slipped down his face as he wondered how she would handle all of this. How they would handle all of this. He prayed she would let him help her. He prayed he would be able to help her.

He listened to the commotion throughout the emergency room. He wished it was enough to drown out the sound of her screams that he knew would always be in his head.


	13. Chapter 13

When the Walls Come Tumbling Down Chapter 13

I don't own SVU or the characters associated with SVU.

Elliot was slumped down in a waiting room chair waiting for news on his co-workers, especially his partner. His head was killing him, but he refused to take any of the pain pills prescribed to him. He couldn't risk not being awake and alert when Olivia was ready to see him. He glanced at his watch again not having any idea how long they should be taking. He wished somebody would tell him something. Munch had lumbered in and took a seat next to Elliot, resting his head back against the wall.

Elliot looked over at the older detective and wondered how he managed to make it through hell without so much as a scratch. "You okay?" Munch mumbled, his age showing.

"Do I look okay, Munch?" Elliot felt yet another surge of anger pulse through his body as he snapped at his friend and colleague. Munch didn't answer or react. "Sorry, man."

"Cragen has a fractured back. Will take a while, but he should be able to heal, physically anyway." Munch gave Elliot at least one update he was looking for.

Elliot looked at Munch with at least a little relief. "You okay?"

"Sure. Never made it in. These old legs don't move as fast as Fin. Front of the precinct blew to hell before got to the door." Munch looked guilty as he talked.

"Well, that's good then, for you." Elliot tried to smile but didn't succeed. "How many dead?"

"Seven confirmed dead." Munch answered. "Including Johnston. Any word on Olivia?"

Elliot slowly shook his head.

"Was she raped?" Munch looked over his glasses when he whispered the question Elliot hadn't even bothered to ask.

Elliot stared at John Munch as if he wanted to strangle him. "No, John. I mean, I don't know. I don't think so, but…" Elliot shook his head and ran his hands over his face. "She was in a lot of pain."

John nodded. "Sorry, man."

The two detectives sat in silence for awhile before one of the surgeons finally appeared in front of them. Elliot stood feeling every muscle in his body ache. The doctor motioned for him to sit as he took in the wounds on Elliot's face. He then knelt in front of him with a weary expression on his face.

"Ms. Benson…"

"It's Detective Benson." Elliot's tone was unintentionally sharp.

"I'm sorry. Detective Benson is out of surgery. She'll be moved to a private room soon." the doctor paused looking from Elliot to John and than back to Elliot before continuing.

"She suffered severe bruising throughout her body. Her right eye is swollen shut due to blunt force trauma. That'll heal in time."

"He hit her with a gun." Elliot mumbled. "What about her leg?"

The doctor took in a breath, blowing it out slowly. He adjusted his crouched position. "The damage suffered was too extensive. The bullet completely destroyed her knee cap and the surrounding tissue. The impact shattered the tibia bone."

"So she'll be in a cast? Knee replacement, what?" Elliot knew, but felt as long as he didn't admit it out loud, there was hope."

"I'm sorry, sir. We had no choice but to remove her leg from just above the knee."

"Who said it was okay to do that? Nobody asked me, I'm her emergency contact." Elliot stood up quickly wavering on his feet. John grabbed him, encouraging him to calm down.

Elliot took in several deep breaths before he directed his attention back to the doctor. "I'm sorry."

The doctor looked to be in his mid fifties, Elliot guessed, unlike the young kid who stitched him up down in the emergency room. "We had every intention on saving the leg, but once we were able to get a good look at it we realized it wasn't possible. Too much of the knee and lower leg bones were gone. I'm sorry, Detective. We did all we could for her."

Elliot nodded not caring that tears were running down his face. He stood with his hands at his sides not knowing quite what to do with them.

"I will come get you when she is settled in her private room. She is in recovery now, but we had to sedate her after telling her about her leg."

Elliot finally lost his temper. He lunged at the doctor only to be surprised by Munch's strength to restrain him. "Why would you do that to her! You have no idea what she's been through and you just dump this on her too? Why didn't you just finish her off while you were at it!" Elliot's volume brought several doctors and nurses out to see what was going on.

"Trust me, it's better this way. You don't want her waking up and finding her leg gone without an explanation." the doctor stood and faced Elliot. He felt for all the injured officers from the one-six. They had all been through hell and Elliot's face showed how bad it had been for even the less injured.

The doctor nodded to John and walked away leaving the two of them alone again. Elliot collapsed onto the chair and buried his face in his hands. John sat close and listened to his friend cry it out. He waved off several nurses who came to comfort Elliot. John knew he needed this before going in to see Olivia. Olivia needed him to be a rock for her, and Elliot was well aware of that.

Finally Elliot straightened in the chair. "She was screaming, John. She hurt so bad."

John squeezed Elliot's shoulder. "If there's anyone who'll pull through this, it's Liv. You know that."

"I don't know. This is her life. She's so invested in this job, this unit…I just don't know."

John had nothing for that as he knew what Elliot was saying was true.

"Her career is over. And we still don't know where that fucker is." Elliot was beyond spent at this point.

"We'll find him." John tried to reassure him. "And who says her career is over. She'll decide that…in time."

The doctor was out sooner than Elliot expected. "She's in, but still heavily sedated. She'll probably sleep the rest of the evening, but you can see if now if you'd like."

John left to go be with Cragen while Elliot followed the doctor to Olivia's room. Fin was standing outside the door with two uniforms. Elliot felt bad as Fin still hadn't had his head looked at. "I'm sorry, Fin. You're hurt."

"I'm fine, she's hurt." Elliot could tell by Fin's expression he already knew the outcome of Olivia's surgery.

"Go on. Get checked out. I'm not leaving her side." Elliot slowly made his way into the room and his heart skipped a few beats when he saw her. Her face was a scary purple surrounding her eye and down towards her jaw. She was sleeping pretty soundly as he pulled up the chair close to her bed. He very carefully touched her face with his fingertips. When she didn't stir, he let his gaze drift down towards her legs. They were covered with a blanket and Elliot was glad for that. He looked back up at her face and shook his head slightly. She was still so beautiful, despite her injuries.

He leaned back in the chair content on waiting as long as it took for her to wake. She was in his sights and he was finally able to relax, just a little. He thought about the last two days and how hard they had been on them, especially her. He thought about Maria and how she didn't even have a chance to mourn her before Johnston struck again. He thought about how he blurted out his divorce announcement to her and the look of shock that was on her face. He stared at her as he recalled making love to her shortly after that. She was amazing and beautiful and he would give anything to be able to hold her like that again. They hadn't even had a chance to discuss any of it, and now this.

Elliot took the time to try to piece together everything that had happened today. He figured the lead on Frank at the convenience store was no more than a ploy to get him away from Olivia. He realized that too late. Although it wouldn't have mattered anyway. He had Olivia by his side when that explosion knocked him out. He could only assume that was when Frank made his move on Olivia. He had no idea how long he had been out, so he had no idea how long Frank tortured her. He would have to wait for her to fill him in, when she was ready. Much like last time.

Elliot was awoken by Olivia's whimpers. He hadn't realized he had drifted off, but was instantly alerted to the faint noises she made. He noticed her leg moving under the blankets as she was beginning to come to. He stood up and leant over the railing the nurse's had raised for her protection. He took a hold of her hand and gently stroked the back of it with his thumb. She called his name out before even opening her eyes.

"I'm here, Liv. I'm here." Elliot kept his voice low in case she was just looking for reassurance.

"I'm sorry, El. I can't…" Olivia's voice was weak to begin with, but cracked with each word she spoke.

"I know. You don't have to do anything. Everything will be okay." Elliot felt the tears well up again as he spoke to his partner.

"Manny?" Olivia still hadn't bothered to open her eyes. Elliot wondered if she even could at this point.

"Dead." Elliot knew what was coming next.

"Frank?"

"We don't know, Liv." Elliot watched as Olivia's breathing changed. She opened her eyes then and scrambled to find Elliot's. She quietly began to cry as she took in his injured face.

"I'm okay, Liv. Just a few stitches"

"Cragen?"

"Broken back, but they expect him to recover." Olivia continued to let the tears fall.

"He won't stop until he kills me, El." Olivia paused to catch her breath. "I can't do this anymore. Too many people…"

"We will get him. We will stop him." Elliot tried to sound as reassuring as he could. The truth was he didn't know how.

"There were so many explosions. Don't know how many." Olivia moved her head only to wince in pain.

"Don't think about all that. Just rest, okay." Elliot found a spot on her face to place his hand on a area that wasn't bruised.

"El?" Olivia closed her eyes at his touch. "Don't leave me, please."

He hated the fear that flooded her voice. "Never, darling. Never."


	14. Chapter 14

When the Walls Come Tumbling Down Chapter 14

I don't own SVU or the characters associated with SVU.

The hospital was on alert and had as many officers as possible at each exit. There were two officers outside Olivia's room and two others outside of Cragen's. The manhunt had begun for William Frank and every available member of the NYPD force was involved. Elliot had asked Fin to sit with his sleeping partner while he spoke with the Chief of Detectives and the police commissioner. He shared as much information as he could to help in the search. He wanted to be out following up leads, but he promised her he'd stay with her. He couldn't stand the thought of her being out of his sight for any amount of time, so he rushed through his briefing with the brass.

Elliot kept the television on but the volume low. The events from earlier in the day were all over the news and he couldn't help but watch as their precinct came under attack. The same footage was played over and over again causing Elliot to grow angrier and angrier. William Frank's picture was plastered on the screen and Elliot stared at the animal that caused his partner so much pain. His attention was pulled from the television screen when Olivia began to stir. She had been out for hours, never waking even when the nurses checked her vitals.

Elliot pulled his chair closer to her bedside so she would see him there whenever she opened her eyes. He could tell she was still in quite a bit of pain as she forced opened her eyes, focusing on his face. She tried to smile, but her attempt ended up being nothing more than a weak grimace.

"Still real bad?" Elliot wondered if she remembered them telling her about her leg. He was mad at the time that they told her right away, but actually a bit relieved he wouldn't have to tell her himself.

Olivia nodded keeping her eyes on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Looks worse than it is." Elliot smiled hoping to get her to as well. She tried and he was happy with that.

"Do you want me to get the nurse. You need some more pain meds?" Elliot was already looking for the call button.

"No." Olivia eyes drifted toward the T.V. She stared at the newscast and Elliot could hear her breathing change when Frank's picture came on the screen. He grabbed a hold of her hand causing her to look back at him. "He's at large?"

Elliot nodded wondering how much of their previous conversation she remembered.

"Hector Johnston ordered all of this, El. Frank told me as much." Olivia squeezed his hand as she tried to shift in the bed. Elliot watched her carefully as she gave up quickly. "He's going to try again. We've got to get out of here."

"There are uniforms on every door in this place." Elliot leaned in close to her face hoping she'd relax with his presence. "I'm not leaving your side."

"He got to me in a fucking police precinct. Johnston wants revenge and he'll get it." Olivia's voice cracked causing Elliot to get to his feet.

"Liv, we will get him. You've got to believe that." Elliot was struggling with his emotions, but fought to stay strong for her.

Olivia slowly nodded and seemed to relax a bit. "Is Cragen okay?"

Elliot was definitely concerned now. She didn't seem to remember anything from their short conversation after surgery. "He's here. Suffered a broken back."

Olivia closed her eyes before a few tears found their way out and down her cheeks.

"Munch is with him. Says they expect him to make a full recovery." Elliot gently wiped her tears away with one finger. He knew how much she cared about their boss and he thought back briefly to how hard it was to get her to leave him back at the precicnt.

He thought she may have drifted off again when her quiet voice surrounded him. "We can't stop him. Look at what he was able to do. Maria, Cap, everybody at the one-six…you." Olivia slowly reached her hand up, placing it on the side of his face that wasn't hurt.

Elliot placed his hand over hers, forcing her to keep eye contact with him. "We will stop him."

Olivia took in his words as she continued to lose herself in his eyes. She dropped her hand from his face. "You look so tired, El."

"They'll bring me a cot when I'm ready. Don't worry about me." Elliot let himself really look at her battered face when she closed her eyes again. He could feel his heart rate pick up as he thought about what she endured at the hands of Frank.

He leaned in close to her ear. They were the only two in the room, but he wanted her to know how important knowing what happened to her was to him. "Liv, did he…did he rape you?"

Olivia didn't flinch. She didn't even open her eyes when she whispered a convincing no. Elliot closed his eyes thanking God for at least one small miracle. "He shot me in the leg. He said it was from Hector."

Olivia's voice was matter of fact and that concerned Elliot some. He was worried that she was preparing to bury her emotions and ignore the fact that she was the intended target all along. He watched her face trying to figure out if she knew she had lost her leg due to William Frank's gun.

Olivia again tried to shift into a sitting position, but winced at the pain in her sides and back. "I can't hardly move." her voice was pure frustration.

"Want me to help you?" Elliot was on his feet wondering where to touch her that wouldn't hurt her more.

"I just want to sit up, my legs feel heavy." Olivia caught the expression Elliot involuntarily made. "What, El?"

"Maybe I should call the doctor in. I'm not sure how to help you. I don't want to hurt you." Elliot was trying like hell to get out of the inevitable. He headed for the door.

It was too late.

Elliot turned to see Olivia's horror stricken face as she pulled back the covers from her body. She looked up at him and swallowed hard. "El?" He all but collapsed at the weak, crushed sound of her voice.

He immediately was by her side pulling the blankets from her hands to recover her body. He took both of her hands in his as he leaned into her. He rested his forehead against hers as he frantically searched his mind for something to say to her. Something that would at least settle her as he could hear her breathing growing erratic.

"The doctors said they told you that they had to remove your leg. It was too badly damaged to save it. I believe that they tried, Liv."

Olivia pulled away from Elliot and lied back against the pillows. He slowly sat down next to her on the bed, watching her every move. She stared straight ahead, tears threatening to spill at any moment. They were both quiet for what seemed like forever when Elliot tried again.

"I know what you're thinking. Your career is over and it doesn't have to be."

Olivia turned to face him with a blank expression. "It's gone. My leg is gone."

"Yes. Below the knee. The doctors say you could get fitted for a prosthesis in time and will be able to function normally." Elliot doubted she was hearing him.

Olivia closed her eyes letting the tears fall. She cried silently, pushing Elliot away when he tried to comfort her. He sat in silence with his head in his hands, letting her cry if that's what she needed to do. She slowly pulled the covers back and let her eyes fall on what was left of her leg. It was thoroughly bandaged , so she couldn't see much. She could however see that it wasn't there and she once again caught her breath.

"Talk to me, Liv." Elliot had tears of his own on his face as he hated what his partner has had to endure since they caught the Johnston case two years ago.

"I thought…" Olivia's voice cracked and she stopped hearing herself. "I thought there was no pain like when he broke my arm, but…"

Elliot kept his eyes on hers, encouraging her to talk to him. She took in several deep breaths as he watched her relive what she had just been through.

"I've never felt pain like when he shot me. I wish…I wish he would've killed me." Olivia's last words were filled with tears. She covered her face with her hands.

Elliot gently tugged them away so that he could look her in the eyes once again. "I'm so glad he didn't. I need you, Olivia. I love you." Elliot's voice cracked as well and he worked to toughen up. If not for him, definitely for her. He turned away from her as he relived her screams when the paramedics moved her to tend to her leg.

He could only imagine being in that much pain. Olivia Benson was the toughest, strongest woman he had ever known. To hear her scream for him when they were moving her was undoubtedly something that would haunt him forever.

"Well, at least it's my bad leg. It would suck to have one leg missing and the other one weak." She smiled briefly as Elliot's expression was pure disbelief. He shook his head at her, as he moved in taking her in his arms. She lied her head on his chest and listened to the sound of his heart beating through his shirt.

Elliot figured she was trying desperately to come to terms with all that had happened. He knew it wouldn't be easy and he knew she was well aware of that as well. He could feel her shaking against him.

"What am I going to do, El?" Elliot could feel her breath against his chest as she spoke. He took a few seconds to revel in the fact that she was allowing him to hold her. That she survived and he was able to hold her against him. "I can't possibly defend myself now. Not that I did such a good job, before."

Elliot pushed her off of him and held her by the forearms. He lowered his head so that he met her eyes straight on. "You did an excellent job. Liv, come on, we were up against a ghost. If anything, I let you down."

Olivia's eyes widened as she angrily wiped at the tears that clouded them. "No, Elliot. Oh my God…you…you. I love you, Elliot." She collapsed against him again and he wrapped his arms around her. He held her until she grew tired in her position. He helped her get as comfortable as possible before returning to the chair next to her bed.

"Elliot, please get some rest. I'll be okay…if you are." Olivia's eyes were already closed. Elliot stared at her knowing that it had always been her. All the years of denying, all the years of fighting it. He came too close, too many times to losing her. He knew he couldn't live without her. Hector Johnston and William Frank would soon feel the pain they caused him, but worse. Way worse.

Elliot jumped to his feet when there was a knock on the door. Fin immediately appeared flanked by two uniforms. He motioned for Elliot to come out of the room. The look on his face made Elliot immediately respond, but Olivia's voice made him then stop just as suddenly.

"Don't do this to me. Fin, please?" Both Elliot and Fin stared at Olivia and looked at each other. "I'm still a cop, it's still my case. Just tell me what's going on."

Fin pushed past Elliot and made his way to Olivia's side. He took a deep breath before giving it to her like she asked. "There's been a sighting of Frank not far from the Duffy residence."

"Get them out of there! Get Jenna out of there!" Olivia's voice was frantic as she looked to Elliot.

"They're safe, Liv. We have units enroute now to check out the tip and to check on Jenna. She's been moved." Fin's explanation seemed to be enough for Olivia.

"There's also been a major uprising at Attica. Hector Johnston has been stabbed, causing chaos out there." Fin looked at Elliot before continuing. "Cragen wants you moved, Liv."

Elliot pulled Fin away from Olivia before staring him down. "She's in no position to move, you know that."

"There was a tip called in diverting the attention right before he hit the precinct. Now, another lead?" Fin looked back to Olivia knowing she could hear them. "He knows how intense the search is. Cragen thinks it's another diversion."

"No." Olivia's voice was strong. She thought about Cragen and when they received the message from Frank's accomplice. The young officer that Olivia hadn't thought of since.

Elliot moved to Olivia's side, waiting for her to continue. "Let him come to me."


	15. Chapter 15

When the Walls Come Tumbling Down Chapter 15

I don't own SVU or it's characters.

William Frank had made it into Jersey and was resting comfortably in a cheap motel just south of Trenton. It was a familiar place to him and he knew he would be able to lay low for awhile. He downed his third beer while watching the continuous news coverage of the events in New York City earlier. He smiled as he watched the frantic officers and detectives as they evacuated the building. He had fulfilled his obligation to Hector Johnston. There was no way the bitch survived that.

Just as he reached for another beer, her picture had flashed on the screen. It was her official file photo and he smiled again as he thought of how much he had hurt her. He turned up the volume just in time to hear the news anchor report that she was in critical condition at a local hospital. Frank slammed his beer down when he realized she wasn't in fact dead. He glared at the television set knowing he wasn't done until she was.

Elliot and Fin both stared at Olivia. How she had any fight left in her was beyond them. She lied back against the pillows and closed her eyes. Elliot shot Fin a worried look as moved closer to her bedside.

"Liv, we probably need to get you out of here. There are way too many innocent people here and we saw what he did to the precinct." Elliot wanted to touch her, but thought better of it. He looked up at Fin who nodded his agreement.

Olivia was unable to hide the pain that continued to attack her body as she opened her eyes. "We can't win, El. He's always one step ahead of us. I can't do this anymore."

Elliot noticed the shift in her demeanor within seconds. She was just ready to take him on again, and now she was giving up. He in no way blamed her or judged her, just the fact that she was able to talk to him at all was nothing short of amazing. Elliot looked up at Fin who had noticed her mood swing as well.

"Fin, how do we know that Johnston was attacked at Attica? How do we know it's not a ploy?" Elliot let his hand grasp Olivia's knowing she was listening even though she had closed her eyes again.

"The whole prison is on lockdown. The warden called Lt. Tucker and told him what happened." Fin kept his gaze on Olivia's face looking for any reaction. "Chester Lake is at Attica. They moved him last year. It turns out he found a way to get to Johnston."

Elliot smiled despite the situation. He never cared for Lake when he was a detective with their unit, but he knew Olivia had liked him. They worked a few cases together and she seemed to understand him. He often wondered if they were more than friends, but he never asked and she never offered.

"I thought they had Johnston in isolation?" Elliot looked at Olivia who was now watching him.

"That's what we were told." Fin shrugged before turning for the door. "I'm going to go find out what our next move is."

Elliot nodded before quickly returning his attention to Olivia. She had a look on her face that he couldn't quite place. "Liv, what is it?"

"You've got to go talk to Chester. He knows what's going on." Olivia ran her fingers up Elliot's forearm. He closed his eyes letting himself remember how her touch did so many thing to him when they were in her bed. It seemed so long ago that they were the only two people in the world.

"I can't leave you. I can't." Elliot spoke without opening his eyes.

"El, we know Lake. He's got nothing to lose by murdering Johnston. He knows what happened before and I'm sure he knows about all this. He'll talk to you." Olivia had closed her eyes again and her voice was slowly fading. Elliot knew she would be out again soon.

Elliot wanted to ask her about the extent of their relationship. He wanted to know if they were more than friends. No, no he didn't. Chester Lake was a fellow detective that made a bad decision. He was done for life now and that was that. It didn't matter if he and Olivia were lovers. Elliot knew Olivia was right. Lake probably did know what was going on and he would talk to him, as Olivia's partner. But there was no way he was leaving her side for anything. He watched as her fingers finally stopped moving and her breathing deepened. He turned the volume up on the television just enough to hear the latest updates.

Eight confirmed dead. Dozens injured. Then his heart stopped. Olivia's photo was on the screen as the anchor announced that she was listed as critical at a nearby hospital. Elliot knew that the only chance they had at having the upper hand against Frank was for him to think she didn't survive the explosion. He was anxious to get out and find out what was going on. Who allowed such an important detail to get through to the press. There was no doubt in Elliot's mind, that Frank would definitely be coming for Olivia now.

Elliot's eyes were heavy as he stared at the television screen. He was exhausted but the last thing he wanted was to fall asleep. He knew he needed to rest, but he was too emotionally wired. Elliot stood and walked to the other side of Olivia's bed. He watched her while she slept, finding himself wondering how she would cope with all that was to come for her. He hoped like hell she would let him be there for her, to help her, to hold her. He felt frustration fill his chest as he thought about what was ahead of them. They haven't had a chance to discuss Maria's death, their night together or the possible end of her career. He made his way back over to his chair. He propped his feet up on Olivia's bed willing himself to relax. He gently placed a hand on her forearm hoping that any movement from her would wake him should he drift off.

Olivia had no idea what time it was or how long she had been sleeping. She felt Elliot's hold on her arm when she tried to move. It only took a few seconds to figure out why he had a grip on her, so she was careful not to wake him. She knew he was exhausted. He had been nothing less than a rock for her these last few days especially. She closed her eyes against the tears that came from nowhere. She thought about Frank putting the gun to Elliot's head back at the precinct. She had been so scared she would lose him. She shivered at the thought and felt the tears slide down her cheeks.

She knew all available NYPD officers at every rank and level were looking for William Frank. She couldn't help but feel like a sitting duck; she couldn't even attempt to defend herself. She couldn't run, hell she couldn't even stand at this point. Elliot's deep breathing was reassuring against the quiet hospital room. It felt like the calm before the storm and Olivia felt her heart begin to race with her thoughts.

Fin quietly entered the room noticing Elliot sleeping. He nodded at Olivia as she placed a finger over her lips. "What time is it?" she whispered.

"Three a.m." Fin approached her bedside. He leaned down on the railing so he could speak directly to his fellow detective and friend. "Johnston is dead. Hector Johnston."

Olivia's eyes were fixed on Fin's as she slowly acknowledged what he was telling her. "Manny Johnston as well."

Fin nodded matching Olivia's stare. "We don't have anyone to lean on, to squeeze. We have to wait on Frank to make a move."

Fin's words only confirmed what Olivia already knew. "How likely is it that Frank knows Hector is dead?" Olivia could feel the nervousness wash over her.

Fin shrugged slightly. "Not very likely. Prison's been on lock down all day."

"What has the brass decided to do?" Olivia wasn't sure if it were better to stay put or keep moving.

"Lt. Tucker has been coordinating things here at the hospital. He tells me you're moving within the hour." Fin glanced at Elliot surprised he remained in a sound sleep. Olivia followed his eyes.

"He's so exhausted." Olivia hadn't moved her arm at all so not to wake him. "What about Cragen?"

"Munch has been by his side pretty much since he was brought in." Fin hoped that was enough. He wouldn't tell her that their captain had been adamant about getting Olivia out of the hospital and somewhere safer. He wouldn't tell her how he cried when Munch had informed him that Frank had gotten to her. He wouldn't tell her how he passed out from the pain when he jerked his body in anger when Munch filled him in on the result of her surgery.

"Are they moving us all?" Olivia wanted to see her boss. She wanted to see for herself that he was going to be okay.

"No. Just you and it will be intentionally leaked to the press…after you're moved." Fin watched Olivia as she lied back against the pillows. She took a deep breath trying to clear her head.

"He's coming for me, we know that much." Olivia looked back up to meet Fin's eyes. "I need a piece. I have to have someway of defending myself."

"You won't be alone. Romeo here with be with you." Fin used his head to motion towards Elliot. "I will be too, as well as another detective from the two-seven."

Elliot opened his eyes when he felt Olivia flinch. He could feel the nerves pulsing through her with just the minimal contact he had with his hand on her arm. He glanced at Fin realizing quickly what was about to happen. He worked the kinks out of his neck and shoulders before looking at Olivia.

"Are you sure you can handle moving?" Elliot knew it really didn't matter; they had to keep the patients and staff at the hospital safe.

"Don't have much of a choice." Elliot searched Olivia's eyes as she spoke. He knew she was scared. He knew she was still in an incredible amount of pain. He found himself hoping Frank would give him the opportunity to end things once and for all.

Fin headed for the door. "Won't be long. I'll be back."

Elliot waited until the door latched closed to lean in close to Olivia's face. His movements were quick but once his mouth was on hers, he took his time. He could tell she was surprised, but she opened her mouth to let him in. He kissed her with so much passion that she couldn't stop the tears that flowed freely. He pulled back to gently wipe them away with his fingers.

"El, what if I can't…when this is all over…if we want to…"

"I know you're scared right now. I am too." Elliot spoke softly, leaning his forehead against hers. "We'll make it through this. Okay. We'll make it and then we'll take one day at a time."

Elliot pulled away to look into her eyes. They frantically searched his for answers to unasked questions.

"I love you and I am not leaving you. Not now, not down the road." He kissed her again before standing straight next to her bed.

Olivia wanted to tell him how much she loved him as well, but Fin opened the door for Lt. Tucker to make his way into the room. Neither Olivia or Elliot had much respect for the man, but he did outrank them and he was the one calling the shots.

"Benson, I trust Detective Tutuola has filled you in. You will be given a sedative to help with the pain. The doctors say you're in no position for travel, but we don't have much of a choice right now."

"No!" Olivia was quick with her response. "I can't be out, I need to know what's going on."

Tucker stared her down. "Suit yourself, Detective. We're moving in ten."

Olivia watched Tucker leave the room and quickly shifted her gaze to Elliot. "Don't let them put me out, El."

"You're in no way ready to move. A lot of pain. Are you sure?" Elliot could feel her shaking as he held her hand.

"I'm sure. I have to know what's going on. Please, Elliot." Olivia's words shook when she spoke and Elliot wanted to just wrap his arms around her and erase all that she's had to endure.

He kept his eyes connected with hers until two doctors and a nurse entered the room with a wheelchair. Olivia looked at the wheelchair before quickly moving her eyes back to her partner's. "Here we go." she mumbled as she watched the two doctors lower the rails on her bed. The nurse removed her blankets causing Elliot to look away. He wasn't ready to see her leg missing, no more than she was. The movement from the bed to the chair was quick. Olivia fought to control her reaction to the pain she felt through her back and ribs as the doctors lifted her from the bed.

The nurse quickly covered her with a blanket and placed a bag with clean hospital scrubs in her lap. "You'll need a change of clothes." Olivia barely heard the nurse as she concentrated on breathing through the pain. She barely gave a thought to the blood that was already seeping through the bandage on her left leg. She felt Elliot's hands on her as he was talking directly in her ear trying to help her. Why did she give up the pain meds? She would much rather be out than deal with this pain.

Olivia could feel the sweat on her face as she battled the nausea and dizziness. She was wheeled into a service elevator and out into a employee parking garage. A black SUV was waiting for them and the same doctors lifted her out of the wheelchair and into the backseat. She cried out despite her best efforts to stay strong. Elliot was beside her within seconds grasping her hand in his. She had a death grip on his hand as she totally underestimated how bad this move would be.

"Hang in there, Liv. Hang on." Elliot could feel his heart breaking as he watched his partner struggle. He sat as close to her as he could. Fin and Detective Samuel from the twenty seventh precinct were up front leaving him alone with Olivia in the back. He felt her lean into his chest as she constantly shifted her position to escape the pain that kept attacking her whole body.

Elliot's body tensed against hers as they made their way out onto the streets of the city.

William Frank casually pulled out onto the street behind the black SUV. He stayed far enough back as to not cause suspicion. "Game on, Detectives."


	16. Chapter 16

When the Walls Come Tumbling Down Chapter 16

I don't own SVU or it's characters.

"Take it easy, Fin!" Elliot barked as he tried to help Olivia. He could tell she was doing what she could to breathe through the pain, but he knew first hand how painful broken ribs could be.

"Sorry, man. Just want to get where we're going." Fin glanced in his mirror seeing the nervous expression on Elliot's face.

Olivia kept hold of her partner's hand as she continued to shift her position looking for some relief. Elliot placed his other hand on her face and used his thumb to gently stroke her cheek. "El, how much further?"

Elliot glanced at Fin who took the cue. "Hang in there, baby girl. Not much longer."

Fin pulled onto a dirt road that seem to lead to nowhere. Olivia squeezed her eyes closed tightly as she endured the rough road. She was sorry now for sure that she insisted on no pain meds. He pulled up to what looked to be an abandoned house. He then fumbled in the glove compartment for the garage opener he was told would be in there.

"Tucker assured me this place has been used before by the NYPD. We should be able to lay low for awhile until Frank is flushed out." Fin read Elliot's thoughts.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck as he easily lifted her out of the truck. He was careful where he placed his hands as to not hurt her any more than was necessary. The four detectives entered the house together. There was no power, therefore no lights. "I'm not liking this." Elliot searched each room until he found one with a bed. He gently Olivia down wishing he could do something to help her. Fin placed the bag of clothes the nurse had given Olivia on the bed as well.

"I'm going to check this place out." Fin shook his head as he looked at Olivia. He headed out of the room leaving her alone with Elliot.

"El, did they tip him off yet?" Olivia seemed a bit more relaxed in a flattened position.

"I think so. You want to change?" Elliot pulled the scrubs out of the bag, holding them up to size them against Olivia. The moonlight in the room gave off enough light to allow Elliot to see at least some. "Might be a little big."

"Don't care." Olivia forced herself into a sitting position. Elliot was quickly behind her untying the hospital gown and helping her remove it. He could see the darkened places where she was bruised. He turned his back while she pulled the shirt over her head, trying to save her at least some dignity. He hated hearing her cry out in pain, but he knew she'd ask him to help if she wanted him to.

She pulled the pants up over her good leg and let her eyes fall on the other. She used Elliot to steady herself as she pulled the pants up over her hips. Elliot turned, letting her use him for balance. He looked in her eyes as she stood in front of him. "Okay?"

"Better." Olivia took a minute to survey the room. "I don't like this. Doesn't feel right."

"Nothing has felt right about any of this." Elliot mumbled. He helped lower his partner to a sitting position on the bed.

Fin and Samuels returned and the four of the them were silent listening to the house noises. "Tucker just confirmed they aired the update that you were moved out of Mercy. So, now…we wait." Fin knelt down in front of Olivia. "We had to do this to protect all those patients and people in the hospital."

Olivia nodded. "I know."

"We should probably try to get some rest. I'll take first watch." Samuels knew Elliot and Fin, but had only met Olivia in the hospital. Olivia let her eyes focus in on his darkened form for a few minutes. She noticed he was quiet in the truck, but they were all stressed out. She dismissed her suspicions as being overly paranoid with Frank in the wind.

Olivia lied back on the bed. Her leg was throbbing and her chest sore from the short breaths she was forced to take. Laying down flat helped, at least some. Fin and Samuels walked out of the room. Olivia could hear their footsteps as they walked through the abandoned house. She wondered how many people actually have used this place and who actually knew about it.

"I think I should stay in here with you. I'll pull a chair in here from another room." Elliot headed for the doorway.

"NO!" Olivia actually surprised herself with her desperation. "Stay here…with me…please."

Elliot stood still staring Olivia's way. He slowly made his way to the other side of the bed and lied down next to her. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, but instead he found himself scared to touch her at all.

"Are you okay?" Olivia's voice was barely more than a whisper causing Elliot to move closer.

"I will be when this is over." He moved his hand to cover hers, feeling his eyes grow heavy. "Get some rest, the sun will be up soon."

Olivia felt his hold tighten on her hand and she knew he was worried about something happening should he fall asleep. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on Elliot being so close to her. She noticed his steady breathing within a few minutes, telling her he was asleep. She turned her head where she could just barely make out his features. She let herself think about how he blurted out he was divorced and how they were making love minutes after. She closed her eyes again only to suddenly be back at the precinct with Frank holding his gun to Elliot's head while he was unconscious. She jerked unintentionally at the thought causing Elliot to move even closer to her. His body was lined up against her, his leg touching hers. She was glad he was on her right side, still not wanting to accept the fact that half her left leg was simply gone.

Olivia opened her eyes only to realize several hours had passed. The morning sunlight was streaming in through the slatted blinds. Elliot was still sleeping, his hand now covering his eyes. She could hear Fin and Samuels talking out in the main room. She wished she could shake the unnerving feeling that continued to bother her about Detective Samuels. She held her breath straining to identify the noise she thought she heard outside the window.

Olivia could feel her heart begin to race as her instincts kicked in. She slowly pulled herself up to a sitting position. She was sure she heard movement now as she reached out to wake Elliot. The sound of repeated gunfire and shattering glass filled the room as she forced her body onto her partner. Elliot jerked awake, responding immediately by pulling them both off his side of the bed to the floor. Everything was happening so fast, Olivia barely registered Elliot forcing his personal piece into her hand. He had his gun drawn and was quickly getting to his feet.

"Fin!" Elliot called out before diving to the floor again. Bullets rained in through the shattered window preventing either detective from escaping. The house was eerily quiet once again as no one dared to move.

"Stabler! Benson!" Samuels deep voice filled the quiet house. Elliot looked back at Olivia who was frantically trying to maneuver into a position where she could shoot if need be. He wanted to grab her and help her, but he couldn't risk making his way back across the room.

"Fin!" Elliot called out.

"He's been hit." Samuels called back. Elliot looked at Olivia before heading through the doorway into the main living area. Fin was down, but conscious. He had caught a ricochet bullet in the back and was unable to speak due to the pain.

"Call for help, backup!" Elliot shouted at Samuels who was looking from Elliot to Fin. He moved closer to Fin, trying to stay clear of the windows.

Samuels pulled out his cell, making the ordered call. He quickly made his way to the front door and proceeded out. Elliot hoped he was going to make his way around to where the bullets originally came in through. "Hang in there. You hang on." Elliot's words were more like orders as he spoke directly into Fin's ear. Gunfire caused him to cover Fin with his body as gunfire shattered glass in the living area. Elliot's cursed out loud as he worked to cover Fin and his own head.

Just as the gunfire stopped, it started again from the bedroom where Elliot had left Olivia. Elliot briefly wondered if there were more than one shooter as he frantically tried to make it back to help his partner.

Olivia forced herself flat on the ground, covering her head. Things were happening too fast for her to register the pain that tried to immobilize her. She had counted the time in seconds between the gunfire in the living room and then the gunfire in the bedroom. There were at least two gunman, she was certain of that much.

Elliot looked around as the house was silent once again. He kept his gun at the ready, keeping his movements as quiet as possible. Samuels came back into the house causing Elliot to turn his attention toward him. Samuels immediately raised his hands causing Elliot to lower his weapon. The distraction was just enough for Frank to slide in through the window he initially blew out. He began firing again causing Elliot and Samuels to drop to the floor again. Olivia knew the gunman was in the room as she struggled to control her breathing. She looked up from her position on the floor, but was unable to see anybody.

"Olivia!" Elliot's voice from the other room made her heart stop. "Olivia, don't. Olivia! No!"

"Come out, come out, where ever you are." Frank sang in a taunting voice.

"NO!" Elliot voiced begged her.

"Oh, Benson. You know we're not done. Come to me or I will kill your precious partner."

Olivia knew Frank was more than capable of carrying out his threat. There was no way she would make it out alive, she accepted that much. She had to see Elliot one last time. She had to make sure he knew how much she really did love him. She forced herself up to her knee. Her movements uncoordinated at best. She held her breath against the pain in her ribs as she somehow got to a standing position.


	17. Chapter 17

When the Walls Come Tumbling Down Chapter 17

I don't own SVU or it's characters.

Olivia was at a loss as to how to walk. She had barely time to accept her leg being amputated, let alone adjust to it. She hopped once, nearly passing out from the pain in her ribs. There's no way she'd make it anywhere like that.

"Benson, I'm just as ready for this all to be over as you are. I want to see you now!" Frank's voice startled Olivia as she frantically scrambled to figure out a way to get out into the living room.

"Olivia, no!" Elliot's voice was begging her to stay hidden.

Olivia dropped back down onto her one knee and proceeded to pull herself to the doorway. She pulled herself up with the help of the doorjamb. One last hop and she was able to make eye contact with Elliot.

"Well, well, well." Frank tormented. "Took you long enough, Detective."

Elliot closed his eyes knowing this couldn't possibly end good. Frank pushed him down to his knees and placed his gun to the back of Elliot's head. Olivia's gaze was fixated on Elliot as she willed him to look at her.

"Come to me, Benson." Frank ordered pushing Elliot down to where he was flat on the floor.

Olivia looked directly into William Frank's eyes. "I can't." She struggled to sound as strong as possible. Elliot could hear the fear and defeat in her tone as she looked up at her from the floor.

Frank laughed as he pushed his knee harder into Elliot's back. "Why's that? Little boo-boo?" Frank raised his gun from Elliot's head and aimed at Olivia's other leg. "Shall we try again?"

"Please, please. Tell me what you want." Olivia knew she would never survive another gunshot wound.

"You." William Frank's tone made Elliot jerk from his grasp. Frank fired intentionally hitting the wall over Olivia's head. "Are you trying to get your partner killed Stabler?"

Olivia had collapsed to the ground at the sound of the shot. The pain that was radiating through her leg was almost too much to handle at this point. She looked down noticing the blood that had soaked her pant leg at around her knee level. "Hector Johnston is dead. It's over. You don't owe him anything more." Olivia was desperate but her words told Elliot she was still fighting.

"Nice try, Detective." Frank looked around the room. His eyes stopped on Samuels. "I love dirty cops."

Olivia's eyes widened as the realization set in. She had been right to suspect Samuels. "Tell him. Tell him Johnston is dead!" Olivia half ordered, half begged the man she thought was a trusted detective.

"Come on, Frank. It's over." Samuels looked Olivia in the eye before turning to face his accomplice.

Frank looked from Samuels to Olivia and back down to Elliot. He knelt down and placed the gun at Elliot's temple. "NO! Please, please. I'll do anything. Please don't." Olivia's voice broke Elliot's heart as he listened to her beg for his life. He refused to open his eyes not wanting to have this image in his head.

"Who?" Frank looked to Samuels.

"Lake." Samuels words were matter of fact causing Olivia to fix her gaze on him. "Turns out he had a thing for her when they worked together."

Olivia shook her head at how it was all coming together. She glanced at Elliot who had his eyes closed against Frank's gun. She then met Frank's eyes as he was staring her down.

"Don't have nothing to lose and nothing to gain at this point." Frank let his eyes roam over Olivia's body.

"It isn't too late." Olivia voice was low, nearly whispered.

"It is." Frank answered. "I killed too many people. Cops. Your precious little Maria."

Olivia flinched at him saying her name. She watched as Frank placed both hands on his gun that was still at Elliot's head. "Please no more." Olivia couldn't prevent the tears that streamed down her face.

"Enough!" Samuels hollered causing Olivia to jump and Frank to startle.

Frank looked at Olivia before pulling his gun up. Samuels fell instantly with a bullet in his chest. Frank returned the gun to Elliot's head and returned his eyes to Olivia. "Come to me."

Olivia shuddered at the tone in his voice as she looked at Samuels. He was dead as far as she could tell. She looked at Fin who lay motionless face down on the floor. She couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. She finally let her eyes land on her partner. "Elliot."

Elliot looked up at his partner. She was broken, that much he knew. She was ready to give up, he knew that too. She wasn't looking to him for answers. She wasn't asking him for help. He could read her and he knew what she wanted; what she needed. She just wanted him to know that she loved him. He did know. He felt it when he felt her. He felt it when he held her. He felt it when he kissed her.

Frank watched them with their silent exchange. He instantly grew agitated and hollered at Olivia. This time she didn't flinch; she just kept her eyes on Elliot. Frank was pissed now as he slammed the butt of the gun against Elliot's head. Blood poured out, some from his earlier wounds. Olivia closed her eyes as she lowered herself the rest of the way to the floor. So many people have been hurt because of her. Maria, Jenna, Cragen, Fin and now Elliot. She couldn't do this anymore. She was shutting down emotionally as well as physically.

Olivia opened her eyes to see Frank's feet. She refused to look up at him. She just wanted him to kill her and let it all end.

"Looks like it's just us now, love." Frank knelt down to her level. He used the barrel of the gun to move Olivia's hair from her face. He then grabbed her by the arms, raising her to his height. His lips were instantly at her ear. "I've got nothing to lose now." His whispered tone sent waves of fear through Olivia's body.

"You could just go, take off. I can't stop you. They can't stop you. Please, don't do this." Olivia hated hearing herself beg, but she had no other option at this point.

Frank used his strength to back her into the wall where he held her in place with his body. He was quick when he covered her mouth with his, forcing his tongue in despite her futile attempts to stop him. He stuffed the gun into the front of his pants so he could use both hands to restrain her. Olivia could feel the tight grip on her wrists and winced in pain. Frank's mouth continued to assault her moving from her mouth to her throat.

Olivia cried out in pain, not having a chance against him due to her injuries and weakened state. Frank released her arm so that he could use his hands to grasp Olivia's waist. Olivia took the opportunity to land a punch to the side of Franks head causing him to fall off balance. Olivia knew she would pay as soon as she felt her punch connect; and she was right. She felt a blinding wave of pain as Frank connected with a punch of his own. Olivia instantly fell to the ground. She wasn't far from Fin and was able to see his weapon underneath his body where he had fallen. She used whatever strength she could muster up and scrambled to try to get Fin's gun. She was close, but not close enough to grab it when Frank's weight came crashing down on her bruised back and broken ribs.

Frank immediately flipped her onto her back and disabled her with his weight. He punched her again and she could feel herself begin to lose consciousness. He grabbed her top and tore it down the middle in a fit of anger. Olivia was done. She had no more fight left in her as she was forced to lie still, exposed to the monster that had killed her Maria. She kept her eyes closed and prayed it would be quick and that he would kill her after.

Olivia used every tactic she knew to block out the feel of Frank's hands on her body, her breasts. She held her breath as his lips made their way from her mouth to her throat, and to her chest. She was startled by the feel of cool metal in her left hand. She turned her head to her left and slowly opened her eyes. Fin was staring back at her, still in the position she had last seen him. He used his hand to help close her fingers around the handle of his piece that he managed to get into her hand.

Olivia closed her eyes again as she worked to grasp the gun. This was more than a major case of dejavu. She was immediately back at Johnston's place with her personal piece grasped in her left hand and his body suffocating her. Now it was Frank and she wondered if she could do it again. She knew she could handle the gun left-handed. She knew she had no other choice but to fire and hope she hit him just right. Frank's hand grasped her under her breast, crushing an already broken rib. She screamed in pain as he placed all his weight on her. She wanted to fire, but knew she would only have one shot. If she missed, he would surely kill her. Now she knew Fin was alive, she found herself with a reason to fight again.

She felt Frank's hand as he lowered it to the waistband of her pants. She opened her eyes to see Hector Johnston preparing to rape her. She slammed her eyes shut again trying desperately to concentrate on the shot she knew she had to make. She felt her lungs open as the pressure lessened on her chest. She snapped open her eyes to see that Elliot had plowed into Frank. Frank instantly got the upper hand over an injured Elliot. He landed punch after punch on Elliot's face while Olivia tried to sit up. She couldn't move from her back as she listened to the assault on her partner.

"Now!" Fin hollered at her.

Olivia raised a few inches off the floor, just enough to get her left arm up. She carefully aimed, trying desperately to see through the swollen eye just caused by Frank. This shot was even more important. She couldn't afford to miss. She took a deep breath and prayed to God she wouldn't hit Elliot.

Olivia fired and the struggle stopped. She collapsed back down onto her back, not wanting to see the damage she caused. It was only seconds before she felt strong hands on her upper arms.

"NO! No! No!" Olivia fought with what little she had left.

"Liv, Liv, honey, it's me." Elliot's voice had to be harsh to get her to respond.

Olivia opened her eyes to see Elliot covered in blood. His face was bleeding and his clothing full of the blood splatter from Frank. She let go of Fin's gun and placed both her hands on Elliot's face, not caring about the blood.

Elliot reached into his pocket pulling out his cell. He called Tucker and demanded help immediately. Olivia let Elliot pull her up to a sitting position and held her to his chest. He felt her shaking against him as he held her as tightly as he could without hurting her. Elliot pulled his shirt over his head and helped Olivia out of her useless top she had gotten from the hospital. He tried not to look at the angry bruises that were from yesterday and today that covered her entire torso. He helped her lie back down flat on her back, peeling her arms from around his neck. He leaned down so that his face was only an inch from hers. "It's over. It's over, okay?" Elliot knew Olivia was all but out of it. "Hang on, baby. Help is coming."

Elliot looked to Fin who had closed his eyes once he knew it was over. "Fin, can you hear me?"

"I'm okay." Fin mumbled. "Can't feel my legs. Can't move, but no pain."

"Help is coming. Hang on." Elliot moved back to Olivia who had closed her eyes as well. He placed his hand on her cheek causing her to turn into his touch.

"El?" Olivia's voice was no more than a faint whisper.

"Yeah, Liv. I'm here." Elliot took a few seconds to notice the amount of blood that was now soaking her pants.

"When we're done here, I want to go see Maria." Olivia never opened her eyes when she spoke.

Elliot didn't try to stop the tears that formed at her words. He knew she wasn't thinking straight. She had been through so much. He watched as Olivia slowly fell unconscious. He called Tucker again screaming for help. He was told help was on the way to sit tight.

Elliot looked over at Frank who was lying in a pool of blood with a gunshot to the back of the head. He looked down at his partner in awe. She had managed to do it again. He took a deep breath knowing the immediate threat was now over. He let the tears fall from his eyes as he thought about what all this had cost his partner.


	18. Chapter 18

When the Walls Come Tumbling Down Chapter 18

I don't own SVU or the SVU characters.

A/N: I'm new to writing fan fiction as I'm sure it shows. I appreciate all the comments and reviews. I especially appreciate Jennylyne's help on the last chapter. She keeps me going when I want to throw in the towel. If you haven't already, check out her stuff.(I promised I wouldn't mention her, but she just amazes me.) Tough chapter coming up.

He knew he should move back when the paramedics arrived to help his partner, but he was afraid to leave her. She had fallen unconscious and wasn't responding, but he didn't want her to wake and not see him. Munch had arrived shortly after the medical help and managed to pull Elliot to the side. Elliot felt the need to explain what happened to Fin and Samuels. Munch looked Elliot over noticing the blood that was now dripping down his chest. He motioned for medical help to tend to Elliot as well, despite Elliot's attempt to return to Olivia's side.

Fin was immediately loaded on a stretcher and taken out of the house. He had lost consciousness as well, his condition critical. Elliot agreed to lie down on a stretcher, allowing the medics to work on controlling the bleeding from his head. Munch was only able to get bits and pieces of what went down from Elliot.

Olivia was then loaded on a stretcher and wheeled out to another waiting ambulance. Elliot insisted on going with her, but was quickly restrained. He fought the paramedics until John came back into his view.

"She unconscious, Elliot. She'll want to see you when she comes to, so you should get cleaned up first." Munch had a way of calming Elliot that surprised both detectives. "You'll probably scare the hell out of her by the way you look now."

"We never should've left the hospital, John. She wasn't ready. Her leg was bleeding bad." Elliot tried to relax on the stretcher, but felt his head spinning.

"We did what we had to. She'll pull through." Munch had noticed Olivia was wearing Elliot's shirt. He was afraid to ask, but knew it was important. "Elliot, was Olivia raped?"

"No!" Elliot's quick response brought blinding pain behind his eyes. "I don't think so. I was unconscious for a bit."

Elliot rambled on about Samuels and Frank, not much making sense to John. Tucker entered the house and headed straight for Elliot. "What the hell went down here, Stabler?"

Munch stood directly between his superior and his friend. "I'd say a miracle." John's tone was unusually fierce. "If Detectives Benson and Tutuola pull through, these guys pulled off a fucking miracle."

John stood protectively over Elliot until he too was wheeled out to an ambulance. Tucker was left to sort out the mess and deal with the press. Munch followed the ambulance into the city. Cragen was expecting answers and John knew he had to report everything to him. There were always details that were conveniently left out of the reports. Cragen ordered Munch to get those details and fill him in. He hated being immobilized and unable to help his team.

Fin was taken into surgery immediately to remove the bullet that was lodged against his spine. Olivia was treated in emergency. Her leg was cleaned up and re-stitched. Despite the huge amount of blood she lost, she wasn't in need of a transfusion. She was started on an I.V. for antibiotics and morphine before being moved to a private room. She had yet to regain consciousness, but the doctors weren't overly concerned. Her face was bruised; her eye swollen shut. Five broken ribs that were the result of the explosions at the precinct. Munch sat quietly next to her bed wondering how she managed to put up a fight at all with Frank given her physical condition. He didn't want her to wake alone, but he still hoped Elliot would be released from the emergency room soon.

"El?" Munch moved closer realizing Elliot wouldn't make it up to her room in time to be there when she woke up.

"It's Munch. Elliot's downstairs."

Olivia opened her eyes and forced a smile for John. "We got him, John."

"So, I heard." John couldn't help but feel the relief in Olivia's voice.

"How's Fin?"

"He's in surgery. We'll know more soon." Munch was thankful for the easy questions.

Olivia lied still for a few minutes causing John to wonder if she was still with him.

"John, Elliot was hurt pretty bad."

"He'll be okay. He's downstairs getting stitched up." John took Olivia's hand in his own. "Liv, you know I have to ask."

"No." Olivia all but whispered her answer. "Elliot stopped him."

John was relieved. He wouldn't bring up that fact that she was wearing Elliot's shirt causing him to believe Frank got further than she would report.

"Cragen?" Olivia was in obvious pain as she breathed out her words.

"He's here too. I filled him in already."

Olivia seemed to accept John's updates.

"John, Samuels. He was dirty." Olivia opened her eyes again seeking out John's face. "We never stood a chance against Frank."

"He's dead as well as Frank. It's really over, Liv." Munch was never more relieved to see Elliot enter the room. John shook his head at the bruising that covered much of Elliot's face.

John patted his back as he exchanged places with Elliot, giving him access to his partner. Elliot immediately reached for Olivia's hand causing tears to stream down her face. Munch knew it was time for him to leave. He hated to see Olivia cry.

Elliot watched his partner as she struggled with the pain of broken ribs. She kept her gaze on his face.

"What's on your mind?" Elliot knew she was probably all over the place with her thoughts at this time.

"Do you think the Duffy's will have a memorial service for Maria?" Elliot was taken off guard with her question.

"I don't know."

Olivia was quiet. "It's over. Johnston is dead, Frank is gone. It's over, but… but Maria…"

Elliot gently pulled her up to him as he wrapped his arms around her. He knew they had so much to work through.

Olivia rested back against the pillows. "I need to get out of here. I hate hospitals and…"

"Liv, you are in no way ready to leave here. Cragen's not going anywhere for a while. Fin will be here for awhile. The precinct is gone. I'll be here as long as you are. Try to relax." Elliot knew she hated hospitals, but he hated how bad she had been hurt.

Olivia was quiet for a while. "He would've raped me, El. I couldn't stop him."

Her voice was almost haunting as she spoke with her eyes closed.

Elliot blew out a long breath as his mind brought up the image he had awoken to. She was correct. Frank had her completely immobilized. "It's over, Liv."

Olivia opened her eyes, staring into Elliot's. She could easily lose herself in those eyes and she wished they were anywhere but in the hospital. "I can't walk."

"You will."

"Not really. I can't run. There's no way I'll qualify to return to duty."

Elliot closed his eyes against the tears he felt threatening. "So you do something else."

Olivia's eyes widened as she stared at her partner. "I'm a detective, El. What else would I do?"

"I don't know, Liv. It's okay though. We made it out alive, that's what's important right now."

Olivia knew he was right, but she couldn't help but worry about her future. She pulled the covers back exposing her legs. She let her eyes fall to her left leg and waited until Elliot gave in and did the same.

"It's gone, El. Gone. I'm done. My career is over."

"You don't know that. There's other positions that you would be qualified for." Elliot knew she wasn't going to cope well with having to turn in her shield.

Olivia pulled the sheets back to cover herself. She was still as quiet tears rolled down her cheeks. "Could you leave, please."

"What? Liv, don't do this. I don't want to leave you." Elliot grasped her hand in his.

"Please, El. I just want to be alone." Olivia turned away not wanting to look into his eyes.

Elliot slowly stood to leave the room. "I don't care what shape you're in. I love you, Olivia. I refuse to leave you." Elliot continued to the door trying to honor her request. Olivia heard him but didn't acknowledge. As soon as she heard the door close she reached for the nurse's call button. She needed more pain meds. She didn't want to feel the pain, the loss, the horror. She could still feel Frank's hands on her and it was enough to make her body shake with anger, fear, frustrations. She could see his eyes just before he fired the shot that cost her to lose her leg, her career. She needed something to stop the pain. She called the nurse again, impatient to be able to escape all that she was feeling; even if just for a little while.


	19. Chapter 19

When the Walls Come Tumbling Down Chapter 19

She lied alone in her hospital bed wishing she hadn't asked him to go. She knew the case, the threat was over but couldn't help but feel nervous. Fin was in surgery, Cragen was hurt bad, Elliot was hurting, and she wasn't sure if they had announced the exact number of deaths and injuries from the precinct. She expected Elliot would go see his kids. He often hurried home to them after a rough case. She loved that he was such a great father. She forced her thoughts away from Maria and the fact that she wasn't given the opportunity to be a mother to her. She could've protected her, she would've died trying if need be. She let the darkness take her as her pain medication was kicking in. She was thankful to be rescued from where her thoughts would undoubtedly take her.

Elliot did go to see his kids. He looked terrible and was exhausted. Kathy opened the door to him and he could tell she fought to keep her distance. "I saw what happened on the news."

He knew that was her way of saying she wouldn't interfere with him just showing up to see the kids. She stepped aside allowing him to enter his old house. He climbed the stairs hoping they wouldn't be asleep yet.

His ex-wife was sitting on the couch obviously waiting for him. He wasn't sure what he was reading in her eyes, but he was thankful to her nonetheless. "Is Olivia going to be okay?"

Elliot shrugged before answering. "Lost her leg from a bullet. Nearly raped, beat to hell. Yeah, Kathy she'll be fine." He didn't mean to sound angry but she asked so she got it.

"I'm sorry, Elliot."

He was too. She didn't deserve to catch the brunt of his frustrations. He caught her checking out the bruising that covered much of his head and face.

"I've got to get back. Thank you." he left without much more and headed back to the hospital. He wasn't sure what drew him to go by the precinct, but he found himself staring at the war torn building. There was yellow crime scene tape everywhere and destruction as far as he could see. He wondered how anybody survived at all. His mind tormented him by making him picture Olivia when he found her down in the tombs. He would never forget how much pain she was in and the fear in her voice as she cried to him.

Elliot forced himself to move on and return to the hospital and his partner whether she wanted him to or not. He knew she was entitled to feel as sorry for herself as she needed to. She had more than earned that right. He recalled how she begged Frank for his life back at the house. He still couldn't believe she survived the last couple of days.

She was sound asleep when he entered her darkened room. He asked for a cot as he refused to sleep anywhere but by her. He listened to her breathing and let himself relax into the uncomfortable cot. He felt his body give out on him as he let sleep claim him.

Hector Johnston's breath was hot on her face as his weight was paralyzing. She couldn't hardly breathe and the pain that ran through her body was enough to want to simply give up. She counted in her head as she rotated her gun so that the barrel was shoved into the back of her thigh. She knew it had to be now as Hector's hand had made it's way into her pants. She closed her eyes and squeezed the trigger.

"No!" Olivia sat straight up in the bed causing every muscle in her body to tense and tightened. She cried out in pain as her ribs reminded her quickly of where she was and why.

Elliot was immediately on his feet and positioned himself in Olivia's line of vision. She struggled to catch her breath as Elliot gently helped her lie back against the bed. "It's okay, Liv. I'm here."

Elliot pushed the hair away from her eyes as he waited for her to fully comprehend that she was only dreaming. He watched as she closed her eyes after grabbing both of his wrists with both of her hands.

"You okay?" Elliot tried to keep his voice as soothing as possible knowing what horrors were most likely plaguing her sleep. "Liv?" he tied again when she didn't respond.

"Johnston." Her voice was only a whisper and she never opened her eyes. Elliot nodded as he figured as much. He stayed still as he felt Olivia's hold lessen on his wrists. "This will never be over."

"It will. Give it some time, Liv." Elliot adjusted his position so that he was sitting on her bed. "You've been through so much, it'll take some time."

Olivia was now staring into his eyes and he felt compelled to reach up and touch her face. She grasped his hand when she felt it touch her skin. "We all have been through too much, El. All because Johnston wanted revenge on me."

Elliot placed his other hand on the other side of her face when her voice cracked just a little. "We'll all pull through this. It'll just take some time."

The silence in the room was deafening and Elliot wondered if Olivia was even breathing. She hadn't let her eyes leave his and he really didn't know where her head was. "I need some more pain meds. Could you call the nurse?"

"Sure." Elliot handled her request immediately as he hated for her to be in any pain at all. He knew she had to really be hurting to actually ask for something to relieve it instead of working through it.

The room was quiet once again and it was too much for Elliot to handle. He began to pace in the back of the room as they waited for the nurse. Olivia watched him intently wondering what was on his mind to cause him such anxiety. "El?"

Elliot made his way over to her side before stopping his movements. "I don't know what to do?"

"Maybe you could sit with me some more?" Olivia forced her body over a bit so he could sit more comfortably on the bed. Elliot took the invitation instantly and quickly took her hands in his.

"I don't know how to act, what to say, what to do. I want to be here for you, but don't know how." Elliot stared into her eyes as he spoke.

Olivia let out a long sigh before giving him something, anything. "I don't know what I need, El. I don't know what I'm feeling, how I should be feeling. I don't know anything right now."

"Okay." Elliot accepted her answer and let his fingers lightly skim the inside of her arm. "Will you tell me when you do…know what you need from me?"

Olivia nodded slowly wishing she knew how to help him cope. He was the one carrying the both of them and he looked so very exhausted. "I'm sorry, Elliot. I'm sorry about your marriage."

Elliot was caught off guard by his partner's statement. His mind took him back to how he just blurted out the fact he was divorced to her. It seemed like weeks ago, not just two days. "Yeah, well me too. It's better this way, you know."

Elliot watched as the nurse entered. She changed out the bag on the I.V. pole and checked Olivia's temperature and blood pressure. "You should be feeling some relief in a few minutes, Miss Benson."

Olivia smiled at the nurse which caused Elliot to smile as well. He wished she were able to smile more often. The nurse acknowledged Elliot before leaving the two detectives alone again.

"El, do you think I could go see Cragen? I want to see him, to make sure he's okay?" Elliot wondered if Olivia had any clue had broken her body really was.

"I'm sure we can make it happened tomorrow. You need to rest now." Elliot returned to his spot on her bed and once again took her hand in his. He wondered just how powerful a dose they were giving her as she seemed to be considerably more relaxed.

"Fin managed to pass me his gun from underneath his body, El. I don't know how cuz…um…Frank was…uh on me…"

Elliot listened carefully as he knew it wouldn't be long before she would be out once again. He let his fingers slide over the scar that was so prominent on her arm.

"Fin's a good cop. Don't you think, El?" Olivia tried to sit up, but quickly decided against it when a wave of pain passed through her.

"Easy, Liv. Relax, babe. We'll go see Fin tomorrow too. Doctor's said he'll make a full recovery as well." Elliot wished for her sake she would drift off soon.

Olivia closed her eyes and her breathing began to slow a bit. Elliot brought her hand up to his lips, letting her knuckles slide along them. His attention was drawn down to her legs as he watched as her left leg twitched violently. He then watched as she placed her left hand on her thigh almost instantly stopping the movement.

"Spasms." Elliot's attention was drawn to her face as he noticed she hadn't opened her eyes to speak. "Happened a lot after I shot myself in the leg."

Elliot felt his breathing pick up a bit as he watched this strong woman handle what life continued to dish out to her. She amazed him in so many ways. She was an amazing detective with the biggest heart of any person he knew. She was definitely tougher than most men he knew. Yet she was absolutely the most incredible woman he had ever had the opportunity to be with.

Elliot waited until he was sure she was out before returning to his cot. His checked his watch. It was after midnight and he hoped she would be able to sleep at least somewhat peacefully for the next few hours.

Elliot awoke to movement in the room. He was surprised to see sunlight streaming in through the blinds as he watched the same nurse writing on her clipboard. He glanced at Olivia who was out to the world it seemed before motioning for the nurse to meet him in the hall.

"How much morphine are you giving her? It just seems to put her out quickly." Elliot was concerned.

"The doctor ordered the strongest amount given her weight and so forth. We will reduce the strength moving forward but right now Dr. Timmons has okayed the maximum."

Elliot took in her words. "Is she in that much pain or do you think she's relying on it to sleep."

"Only she can say. She was in pretty bad shape when she was brought in, Detective. Does it really matter at this point?"

"No, no I guess not." Elliot thanked the nurse and made his way to Fin's room. He was let in after flashing his badge. Visitors weren't allowed in ICU so early in the morning.

Elliot strolled over to his side watching as Fin tried to mask the pain he obviously felt.

"Hey there hero!" Elliot's voice was beginning to match the ugly bruising on his face.

"Hero, my ass." Fin snorted out. "How's Liv?"

Elliot shrugged before answering. "Hopped up on pain meds. Otherwise okay, I guess."

Fin shook his head as he blew out a tortured breath. "I can't get it out of my mind, man. She was in so much pain. The look on her face, she had all but given up."

"I know what you did. She told me." Elliot placed his hand on Fin's shoulder.

Fin stared off at the far wall of the room. He stopped himself as he was preparing to say something. "Are you and her…never mind man, it's none of my business."

Elliot waited for Fin to make eye contact. Fin looked away wishing he hadn't asked because now he knew.

"Neither of us meant for anything to happen, it just…she was upset… and…"

"Whoa, man. I get it. I get it." Fin kept his eyes locked on Elliot's face this time. "Don't you think she has enough to deal with?"

Elliot appreciated Fin's concern for Olivia, but found himself getting defensive. "I don't want to hurt her. I would never hurt her."

"Of course you don't want to. You just got out of your marriage, give it some time." Fin's voice sounded stronger than his body looked.

"There is no time. I love her. I've loved her for a long time and I just couldn't stop myself the other night. She needed me, okay." Elliot's tone was anger, shame and relief all mixed together.

Fin kept his gaze on Elliot's face as he shook his head in disbelief. "She's your partner man. You were willing to give that up for some ass. Damn man."

Elliot was furious. "She was never just some ass, Fin. I would never think of her like that. It just happened." Elliot rubbed his forehead with his fingers. "I'm not sorry it did. I love her."

The two men were silent as they let the tension dissolve a bit. "Now what?" Fin's low rumble broke the awkward silence.

"What do you mean, now what?" Elliot was gearing up for round two.

"I mean now what? She's got a lot to deal with. Her leg, her career, Maria. Sleeping with her partner. All losses, man." Fin was one of the only people Elliot knew that wasn't afraid to take his temper on full force.

Elliot glared hard at Fin. "I'm not leaving her. Even if she pushes me away, I'm not leaving her."

"Benson is the strongest woman I've ever known. You, you can break her, Stabler. You can hurt her in a way she'll never recover from. Don't you see that?"

"I don't see that, because I would never hurt her." Elliot was confused. He knew he was missing Fin's point.

"Didn't you see how she begged Frank when he had the gun to your head. Didn't you hear her pleading with him? Didn't you see what she put herself through?" Fin realized he wasn't getting his point.

"Yeah, Fin. I saw most of it. I get it." Elliot had heard her begging Frank and her screams is what pulled him from unconsciousness.

"Do you?" Fin seemed angry and that alone confused Elliot.

"I would never have wanted her to put herself in harm's way for me. I would never want her hurt for me. You got something to say, say it already!" Elliot felt bad for getting angry at his fellow injured detective.

"She isn't going to want you stuck with her. She's got some serious stuff to work through, man. You know how women are. She'll push you away and then she'll crumble." Fin spit out what he had to say and watched as Elliot reeled from it all.

"I'm not leaving her." Elliot annunciated each word as he stared Fin down as if he were the enemy. "I don't care that she has lost her leg, I don't care if she loses her career. She's still Olivia and I love her."

"I hope so." Fin turned his head all but dismissing Elliot. Elliot left his room feeling like he had been beat up. He didn't need Fin telling him how to handle his partner. He knew how much they all cared for her. He was sure he would get a similar reaction from Cragen.

Elliot took his time returning to Olivia's room. He prayed she wouldn't push him away. He got what Fin was saying. She was nearly raped…again. That would most definitely weigh on her. She was missing her leg, that would definitely be challenging for her both mentally and physically. He still wasn't sure how she felt about them ending up in bed moments after his divorce confession.

He knew Olivia would do anything for him. She had proven it yet again with William Frank. How he prayed she knew he would do anything for her. He knew there would be tough times ahead of them, but he swore he would never give up on her. He opened the door to her room and she was sitting up in the bed. She smiled when she saw him.

"I went to see, Fin." Elliot felt like he owed her an explanation as to why he wasn't there when she awoke. "He's doing good, for being shot in the back, I guess."

"I feel pretty good. I want to see Cragen." Olivia's voice wasn't as strong as she thought. Elliot knew this as he had trained himself over the years to listen to his partner.

"Okay, let me see what we need to do to make that happen." Elliot headed for the door, turning as he reached it. "I'm not leaving you, you know."

Olivia got the double meaning in his words and Elliot saw that in her face. "Okay." Her only word was enough for him to smile as he headed out to strong arm some doctors. Olivia wanted to see her captain and he would make that happen for her.


	20. Chapter 20

When the Walls Come Tumbling Down Chapter 20

I don't own SVU or it's characters.

Captain Don Cragen was lying flat in his hospital bed when Elliot entered his room. He had already visited his boss earlier to explain that Olivia had needed to see him. He had needed to see her as well, to see with his own eyes that she was going to be okay. Munch had filled him in on how the showdown with Frank had played out, so he had an idea of what to expect.

"You okay, Don?" Elliot noticed his captain seemed to be having a hard time breathing.

"Yeah, just hurts to breathe." Don motioned that he was ready for him to bring Olivia in.

Elliot returned to where he had left his partner with the nurse in the hallway. Olivia caught the concern on his face despite his best efforts to hide it. He pushed her wheelchair into the room and over to her captain's bedside.

Cragen forced a smile but it was quickly gone when he saw Olivia's face. She could barely see out of her one eye and bruises covered much of her face and arms. She too forced a smile only to have to turn away when she saw the expression on Cragen's face. Elliot squeezed Olivia's hand before heading for the door. Cragen glanced his way and waited for the door to close behind him.

"Detective Benson, look at me." Cragen had a pretty good idea of how Olivia was feeling; like less of a cop somehow. He knew she would respond to her formal title and the authoritative sound of his voice and he was right. He watched as Olivia responded to his command.

"I know what happened. All of it. You went round for round with Frank and won. You've got nothing to be ashamed of, understood?" Cragen was careful to keep eye contact with his wounded detective.

"I didn't win. None of us won." Olivia let her eyes fall down to her lap where her hand subconsciously rubbed her weak thigh.

Cragen sighed as he watched her. "I know, but Frank and Johnston were bent on getting their revenge and you survived, Olivia. That has got to count for something."

Olivia looked up again, fixing her gaze on her boss. "Look at you, Don. Fin's hurt bad. Elliot. All the cops hurt and killed at the precinct. Maria." Her voice cracked as it trailed off with the mention of the little girl that she had truly loved.

Cragen extended his arm so that Olivia would take his hand. He squeezed when she did. "There was nothing you could've done differently, Liv. You did everything possible to stop this guy, we all did."

Olivia didn't try to stop the tears as they rolled down her face. She quickly looked away, hating that she was feeling so weakened. She listened to the silence for a few moments before speaking.

"What am I going to do now? I'll never be able to qualify now. My career is over."

"You don't know that." Cragen's voice was sharp as he commanded Olivia to return her eyes to match his. "Do not sell yourself short, Benson. Take the time you've earned and heal. Then you decide what you can and can't do."

Olivia stared through the tears before letting her eyes travel the length of his body in the bed. "Much pain?"

Cragen forced another smile as he recognized her attempt to divert the attention. "Nah."

Olivia let herself laugh just a little. "Not so sure I believe you, sir."

Cragen regretted letting himself laugh a bit at her tone. "How about you? You doing okay?"

Olivia looked toward the door before raising an eyebrow at her boss. "Hurts like hell, but I'll deal with it."

Cragen let the smile fade as he studied her once again. "You don't always have to be strong, detective."

Olivia nodded that she was hearing him. "Stabler!" His loud, firm voice shook her as she quickly glanced toward the door.

Elliot immediately entered the room. "Take your partner back to her room and see to it she gets some pain meds and some rest."

"Yes, sir." Elliot's gaze fell on Olivia as he prepared to obey his captain's orders.

Cragen watched as Olivia glanced back at him before leaving the room. He found himself wondering if she would bounce back this time. Mentally and emotionally this case had broken her and he was worried. He knew she would struggle if this truly did end up being the end of her career mainly because it wasn't her choice.

Elliot dismissed the nurse once they arrived back at Olivia's room. He could see she was struggling to deal with her rib pain sitting in the wheelchair, but still she refused his help to get back into the bed. He sat on her bed letting his feet dangle, letting his gaze fall on her.

"He'll be okay. Doctor says it looks like he'll make a full recovery." Elliot could still read her even though her thoughts were all over the place.

"Yeah." Olivia's voice was no more than a whisper as she looked Elliot in the eyes. "He won't return though. He's done."

"Most likely." Elliot agreed as he watched his partner regulate her breathing to cope with the pain. "None of this is your fault, you do know that, right?"

Olivia didn't answer. She looked at the window for a few minutes before turning her attention to her partner. "I'm sorry, Elliot. I know you didn't want me to come out of the bedroom…but…but he…he…I was so scared he would kill you."

Elliot quickly got off the bed and knelt down in front of her. He could see the self conscious shift when he positioned himself so that his hands were on her thighs. "I hate that you had to go through any of that. You're so incredibly strong, Liv."

Elliot moved his hands to gently cup her face. He stared into her eyes refusing to let her look away. "We'll get through this, I promise you."

Olivia felt herself lean into Elliot's embrace as he wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes as she took in his scent. As much pain as she was in, she'd go through it all over again if it meant she could love this man forever.

Elliot leaned back positioning himself as he was earlier with his hands on her legs. "I know this is tough, but you'll adapt in time." Olivia placed her hand on top of his to stop the movement. She followed his eyes as he lowered them to her wounded leg.

"Elliot…" Olivia's voice was filled with pain, fear and frustration. "I don't want you to have to take care of me."

Elliot let his thoughts drift back to his conversation with Fin. "I doubt you'll let that go on for long." Elliot smiled up at her causing her to smile in spite of the pain. "I would like nothing more than to take care of you." He lifted her into his arms from the chair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her face fall into the crook of his neck. He waited to set her down on the bed, enjoying the feel of her so close to him. He knew she was hurting and once settled she would call for more pain medication. She would be out for hours most likely leaving him to his thoughts. He carefully placed her down hating the sound of her slight whimper.

"El, call the nurse, please, Elliot." Olivia had resorted to begging when the pain became too much once again. He immediately responded to her request before he reached out to move the hair from her face.

Elliot watched as his partner allowed the morphine to drag her under. He was glad she was able to find some relief, he hated watching her suffer in any way. He let his mind take him back to the precinct and how her screams tore through him. He kept his eyes on her peaceful face as she slept with the aid of her drugs, as the sights and sounds from the war torn precinct continued to invade his head.

He watched as she struggled in her sleep slightly. Elliot knew she would fight with these demons for a long time to come. He knew how strong she was physically, but he found himself worried about her mental well-being. Elliot's attention was diverted to the door as a quiet knock announced Munch's arrival.

John glanced at Olivia before turning his full attention to Elliot. "Tucker wants to put this thing to bed. Johnston and Johnston and Frank are all dead, no need for a trial."

Elliot could feel the fatigue grip him as he stared through Munch. "What's he want from me?"

Munch sighed as he shook his head. "He wants to talk to Liv. He wants her formal statement…in detail."

Elliot's jaw constricted as he worked to keep his anger contained. "Why? They're all dead. It's over."

John knew how protective Elliot was over his partner, but he also knew Elliot knew procedure. "For the record, you know how it is."

Elliot turned back to watch his partner as she flinched in her sleep. He then looked back to John. "Really, John? He really wants to make her relive the fucking hell she's been through?"

"Cragen can't run interference at this point. We're all being reassigned into different houses. Tucker is talking about taking Liv's shield."

Elliot got to his feet as John finished. "She doesn't deserve to have her shield taken. She stopped the fucking animal that cause all this."

John tried to calm Elliot as Olivia stirred. Elliot stood with his hands on his head as he prayed Olivia wouldn't wake. "John, she won't handle him taking her shield. This is who she is, what she lives for."

"I know this, Elliot." John knew Elliot would respond this way and tried in vain to make him understand. "Physically, she won't qualify. Even she knows that. She'll have to go through extensive psych evaluations, not to mention prove herself at another precinct."

Elliot shook his head. "She'll never have to prove herself. She's the one who stopped Johnston and Frank. This is how they reward her, by taking her shield."

John had nothing. It sucked that Olivia was being punished for taking care of business. For doing her job. She didn't deserve any of this, yet she would have yet one more loss to stomach. Elliot's gruff voice made John direct his attention back to him from where it had landed on Olivia.

"She'll be out on medical for awhile. Then she deserves a chance to try to qualify."

"And when she doesn't?" John hated playing devil's advocate, but he felt like he needed to be the voice of reason right now. Elliot was too emotionally involved and it showed.

"Sounds like you've given up on her as well, John." Elliot walked to the window, refusing to look at his colleague and friend.

"I know as well as anybody what Olivia is all about, but she has one leg. Elliot she's handicapped." Munch waited for Elliot to explode and was surprised when he didn't.

The look on Elliot's face was enough to make John angry at his own words. "I know it sucks, El, but she won't qualify."

"Probably not, but she deserves the chance to try, if she wants to." Elliot pulled up a chair next to Olivia's beside. He turned to John after taking her hand in his. "Tell Tucker to go to hell. She's not ready to give a statement."

John watched Elliot as he ran his fingers lightly up and down her arm. He couldn't help but see the scars on her arm and recall how hard she worked to return to active duty after her original encounter with Hector Johnston.

John knew Elliot wasn't ready to accept the reality that Olivia's career as a SVU detective would clearly be over. She would be able to continue on in the NYPD in another capacity, but she would lose her gold shield through no fault of her own.

"Elliot?" John knew by the dismissing wave that Elliot was done talking. "Let me know when Olivia's awake. I'll delay Tucker for as long as I can."

Elliot never looked up, nor did he stop touching his partner. John could only imagine what horrors the two of them faced back at what was supposed to be the safe house. He glanced at Olivia, glad she could rest at least somewhat peacefully. He sighed out loud as he turned for the door. His friend had a long road ahead of her.


	21. Chapter 21

When the Walls Come Tumbling Down Chapter 21

I don't own SVU or its characters.

Elliot let the hot water pour over him. He wasn't supposed to let his stitches get wet, but that was the last thing on his mind at this point. His body ached, his muscles were sore, and his heart was full. He knew better than to second guess or wonder why, but it was sometimes impossible not to. With Johnston and Frank dead, he was at a loss as to what to do with his anger, his rage.

He had left Olivia at the hospital to return to his apartment for a shower and a change of clothes. His mind drifted while the water soothed his exhausted body. He pictured his partner every time he closed his eyes. He forced his mind to replace the images of her hurt with the memories he wanted to remember of her making love to him. It seemed so long ago that she allowed him to touch her and to love her. He had to really think now to remember what day it was and how long it really had been since he had dropped the bomb on her that not only was he separated, but divorced.

He turned the water off once it had grown cold and listened to the eerie silence of his lonely home. He missed the everyday hustle and bustle of a home filled with five kids. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a comfortable t-shirt before lying back on his bed. His back screamed at him to relax and rest, just for a little while. He stared at the ceiling, feeling is eyes growing heavy. So much had happened over the last few days, he struggled to remember when the last time he had slept for any more than an hour at a time. His head hurt bad as he wondered if Olivia would mind if he was a little longer returning in favor of a nap. He knew she would want him to sleep. She had asked him more than once to go and get some rest. He just hated leaving her, hated leaving her alone to deal with any of this mess on her own.

Elliot forced his eyes open when he realized he was losing consciousness. He didn't want to sleep despite his body's need. He wanted to get back to the hospital, back to his partner, back to the woman he realized he couldn't live without. His body gave out on him as he couldn't stop the darkness from over taking him.

Olivia woke to a quiet, darkened room. She had no idea what time it was or how long she had been out. She immediately looked for Elliot, feeling the disappointment set in when she realized he had left. Her mind told her he probably went home for a bit, but it was her heart that worried her. What if he realized how much of a screwed up mess she really was now? What if he realized he had made a mistake by loving her and needed his distance? What if…she couldn't be his partner anymore? That thought made her sigh out loud. They couldn't be partners anymore. Nothing would be the same. The precinct was gone. Cragen would most likely call it quits even if he made a complete recovery. She had no choice but to call it quits herself, whether she was ready to or not.

She took in a deep breath and pulled herself up to a sitting position. Her ribs were screaming at her with every movement. She briefly wondered exactly how many were broken, but then decided it didn't matter. One was enough to cause tremendous pain and she definitely was feeling her share of pain and then some. She pulled the covers back and let her eyes fall on her legs. She lifted her gown and took in the fact that her leg was gone. She fought the vulnerable feeling that tried to consume her as she let her hands travel the length of her thigh, stopping at the end of the bandaged stump. It was simply gone.

She closed her eyes not wanting to believe that she was actually now considered handicapped. She didn't want to accept that she wouldn't be able to do anything she wanted or needed to do. She thought about how hard it was to get to Elliot back at the safe house. She shook her head at her own thought, the safe house. She hadn't felt safe since she was in Elliot's arms and she had no idea how long ago that really was. The last few days had all run together as she briefly wondered what day it was now.

Elliot could hear her screams. The sound of his strong, tough partner screaming in pain and for him forced him to continue on through the burning building as it collapsed around him. He couldn't find her anywhere, but he could hear her. She was hurting bad and her screams were enough to make him want to die. He looked for her everywhere, but he couldn't see her. He heard her though and it was enough to keep him moving. He had to find her, he had to help her.

Elliot finally found her. They were at the safe house and Frank was preparing to rape her. She wasn't screaming, she wasn't moving. She had accepted her fate and had given up. He forced himself off the floor and fought to clear his vision from the blood that had run into his eyes. He was immediately on the son of a bitch that once again was hurting his partner. He felt every punch Frank landed but knew it was necessary to protect his partner from suffering at his hands anymore.

He heard the gunshot and felt the room suddenly stop spinning. It was quiet as he only was able to hear his own breathing. His eyes traveled from Frank who was now face down on the floor next to him to his partner who was across the room with a gun in her hand. She hadn't given up. She had saved his ass as Frank was going to kill him easily. He willed his body to move, to get to her. She was in so much pain she could barely move. He took in her position and realized how difficult a shot she had just made. Her range of motion was restricted due to her injuries, her sight was compromised due to the severe swelling of her eye. And the death grip she had on the gun was with her left hand. How ironic was that?

His heart burned as the anger flared as he realized just how far Frank had gotten to completing what would ultimately destroy his partner. That is if he let her live. Her body was so broken and bruised. He stripped off his shirt to cover her, he had to do something to protect her.

He could feel his heart rate increase and his breath quicken as her hands traveled him. He could feel her breath on his face as she worked his body with hers. He could taste her when he kissed her and he could feel the warmth throughout his body when he entered her. He watched her as she closed her eyes lost to his touch. She was beautiful in every way.

Her screams startled him as he pulled himself off her. He looked down to see the bruises and the blood. She was in pain and was pleading with him to help her. Her grip on his arms made him realize the extent of her torment. He could feel his heart shattering as he watched her beg him. She was begging him to make the pain stop. Why couldn't he help her.

Elliot's body jerked violently as his eyes shot opened. He struggled to get his breath. A dream. Okay, it was only a dream. He slowly let his legs fall over the edge of the bed as he sat with his head in his hands. He wished it was only a bad nightmare but he knew it was real. Olivia had been in such pain and was still struggling with it. None of it had been a dream but a very realistic nightmare.

Olivia watched the sunrise from her bed, totally fixated on how the morning light seemed to tame the angry darkness. She was distracted by the nurse who came in to complete her rounds.

"Good Morning, Miss Benson. How'd you sleep?" Olivia never understood how these nurses seemed to be so full of energy after working a full shift, overnight at that.

"Is that a trick question?" Olivia tried to contain the sarcasm.

She watched as the nurse checked her blood pressure. "How's the pain level?"

"I could use a refill." Olivia glanced to the empty bag hanging on the I.V. pole.

"I'm sorry, but it hasn't been long enough for more morphine. I could bring you some Tylenol."

Olivia glared at the young nurse, trying to choose her words carefully. "I really don't think Tylenol is going to cut it. I've been in pain all night and I'm dying here." Olivia's voice changed from strong arming to pleading.

"I'll check with the doctor, Miss Benson." Olivia watched the nurse as she jotted down a few details and headed out of the room.

"It's Detective Benson." Olivia mumbled to nobody as she once again focused on the morning sun as it brightened her room.

Elliot knocked lightly before pushing open the door. His hands were full and he nearly tripped as he made his way into the room. Olivia couldn't help but smile as she watched the show.

Elliot set two coffee cups down on the side table by her bed. "I know how you need your morning caffeine." He then placed flowers in an empty vase that he had seen in the window sill. "Your room is boring, figured these would help, and every cop needs doughnuts."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh, almost stopping immediately due to pain. "Elliot, every cop does not NEED doughnuts. That's just a myth."

"Oh, well I need doughnuts. I might even share, if you're nice to me." Elliot was pleased to see Olivia smile. Her face was an even uglier shade of purple as bruises tended to get worse before better.

Olivia was pleased to see Elliot looking better. He had obviously gotten some rest and that alone made her smile. Elliot glanced up as he took a bite of a doughnut to see his partner eyeing him. "What? I can't eat hospital crap food. I need real food."

Olivia smiled at him as she thought about the coffee that seemed so far away. Her thoughts were interrupted by more knocking. She glanced at Elliot as the door slowly opened. Elliot tossed his doughnut back into the box when his eyes fell on Tucker and two IAB officers. Munch followed the group in giving Elliot an apologetic look.

"Detective Benson, Stabler. I hope this isn't a bad time." Lt. Tucker kept his eyes trained away from Olivia's face.

"Actually it is." Elliot started. "We were having breakfast, so it you wouldn't mind…"

"Actually, we need to get an official statement from Detective Benson, so if you wouldn't mind…" Tucker had no problem staring Elliot down.

Olivia looked to Munch who simply shrugged at the interaction between the two men.

Elliot moved to Olivia's side when he noticed the dreaded look cross her features. "Can't it wait. It's not like we have a trial date or anything."

"No, it can't. Only her commanding officer may be present, so if you'll excuse us, Stabler." Lt. Tucker pulled out a small notebook and a pen.

"That's if she's being interrogated." Elliot glanced from Tucker to the other men and then back to Tucker. Realization then hit hard. "Are you kidding me!"

Munch moved over and placed his hand on Elliot's shoulder. Olivia looked Tucker in the eye as she quietly spoke to Elliot. "It's okay, El. Let me get this over with."

Elliot leaned down to speak directly to her. "Olivia, fuck them. You don't have to do this. It was a clean shoot all the way."

"I'll get your version next, Stabler. Out!" Tucker gave an order and Elliot thought hard about refusing it.

"It'll be okay." Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand knowing he was planning on causing a scene by going up against Tucker. "Go on down to the nurse's station, tell them no interruptions. I want to get this over with."

Elliot stared into her eyes hating that she had to face this alone. He hated that she was being forced to defend her actions when she should be considered a hero. He knew he would have to deal with Tucker and his boys next. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Olivia about what happened while he was unconscious. He needed to know what she planned on leaving out. He needed to be able to protect her against the brass who always seemed to have a beef with one or both of them.

Much pulled Elliot's arm to get him to comply. Olivia's eyes told him she'd be okay, so he reluctantly left the room with Munch. "Come on, hurry." John jogged down to the nurse's station.

Elliot was confused but followed John. They arrived just as the nurse answered the call coming from Olivia's room.

"I'm sorry. I hit the button by mistake." Elliot could hear the nerves in her voice as he watched the nurse answer.

John quickly gestured to the nurse not to disconnect the call. Elliot now understood why John had made him hurry. Olivia wanted him there to hear the conversation so he would be prepared when they interrogated him. John put his finger to his lips to direct the nurses to stay quiet as Tucker's voice filled the nurse's station. Elliot cleared the area so that just he and John would hear the details Olivia was about to deliver.

Elliot began to pace as Olivia began to speak. He needed to know everything so that he could protect her. His heart raced as he wondered how much he could stand to hear. He hated that Tucker wanted to make her out to be a damaged cop involved in a bad shoot. She was a hero and he hated that she was being interrogated and not celebrated.


	22. Chapter 22

When the Walls Come Tumbling Down Chapter 22

I don't own SVU or it's characters.

Olivia tried to sit up a bit straighter as Tucker pulled up a chair closer to her bedside. He opened his notebook and prepared to write as much of Olivia's statement as was necessary. She eyed him suspiciously while he readied himself. It was almost as if he was getting ready for story time.

"Whenever you're ready, Detective."

"I don't understand what it is you want, Sir." Olivia's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Your statement. Surely you're familiar with giving a statement." Tucker knew Benson and Stabler insisted on giving him a hard time whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Olivia took a deep breath. "Detective Stabler and I responded to the Duffy residence to investigate a rape and…beating of a child."

Elliot cringed at the snag in her voice as he listened intently through the intercom.

"My card was found on site and it was quickly determined that I was a possible target." Olivia spoke as if she were reading a report.

"A target of whom?" Tucker's voice made Elliot curse under his breath. He noticed the pause before Olivia answered.

"Hector Johnston." Olivia impatiently answered before continuing. "I was then pulled from the case as a precaution as well as conflict of interest."

"Detective Stabler continued to work the case?" Tucker wasn't writing but watching Olivia's every move.

"He wasn't pulled, I was." Olivia figured she had nothing to lose going toe to toe with Tucker. Elliot smiled as he heard the fight return to his partner's voice. He leaned back in his chair and listened to her voice change from frustrated, to angry, to defeated, to hurt, to determined within the hour long conversation with their superior. He noticed how she left out any of the details that would explain her own injuries. She expertly dodged Tucker's questions as he pushed the issue.

Elliot got to his feet, standing next to the counter that held the intercom. It somehow made him feel closer to her as he listened to her describe with surprisingly little emotion the events as they transpired in the safe house. He closed his eyes as it was obvious to him the bits and pieces she chose to omit from her official statement. He shook his head as Tucker once again pushed and she once again denied him.

"I only realized Detective Tutuola was alive when I felt him force his weapon into my hand." Elliot watched John as he realized the part Fin was able to play in helping Olivia and Elliot despite his wounds. "Detective Stabler was struggling with Frank and I only had a few seconds to make a decision. I was in the position to stop William Frank and so I shot to kill."

"It was a good shoot, Detective. I'm not here to second guess your actions." Tucker got to his feet, obviously affected by the events as she told them. "You will be on paid medical leave until your doctor releases you to full duty or…

"I got it." Olivia stopped him from stating what they both knew.

Tucker nodded slowly studying her as she struggled with the inevitable. He seemed almost sorry for being so hard on her and her partner in the past.

"I'll be speaking with Stabler now. Get some rest, Detective." Tucker and his entourage left without any further comments.

Olivia closed her eyes, once again left to the silence of her room. She wiped at the tears that slowly fell as she replayed her own words in her head. The whole ordeal felt almost as if it were a movie starring somebody else until she was forced to relive it through her own voice. Her legs were restless as she watched them begin to shake almost violently. Spasms. She was fairly familiar with her left leg giving her trouble due to her original gunshot wound, but these seemed to be considerably worse.

She leaned forward to grab her good leg, but was stopped mid motion by the screaming pain in her ribs. She cried out in pain and frustration before giving up and lying back against the bed. She dug her fingers into each of her thighs in hopes of calming the muscles with what little massage she could muster.

She began to relax as the spasms subsided. She stared out the window at the bright mid-morning sunlight as it filtered into her room. She thought about calling the nurse for more pain medication, but with the exception of her ribs, wasn't feeling too much pain. She was anxious to know how Elliot was making out with Tucker, hoping he would keep his temper in check. She knew how Tucker had a way of setting her partner off, usually intentionally to demonstrate his rank and power.

Munch stuck his head in after knocking lightly on her door. "Up for some company?"

Olivia smiled as she tried once again to sit up straighter. John held up his hand to stop her movements. He pulled the chair up to her bedside and stared at her until she caved.

"John, tell me." They had worked together for so long that Olivia knew he was amazed or amused by something she had said. She just didn't know which.

"You left out some pretty important facts, don't you think." John looked over the top of his glasses at her until he pushed them back up squarely on his face.

"Tucker got what he needed. He seemed pretty satisfied that it was a good shoot." Olivia waited for John to begin his interrogation.

"Fin's doing better. There a good chance that he'll walk again. They're waiting for the swelling to go down to determine how much damage his suffered."

Olivia smiled which made John smile as well. "That's great news. What about Don?"

John leaned in close as if their boss might hear them discussing him. "He thinks he can order the doctors around. He's kind of cranky."

Olivia laughed but stopped suddenly not realizing what muscles it actually took to laugh. The two detectives were quiet before John cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Olivia. Sorry that you had to go through any of what you had to go through."

Olivia nodded refusing to meet his eyes. "Well, at least it's over now…for good." The silence that followed wasn't awkward but John felt the need to break it nonetheless.

"Elliot's all over the place right now." Leave to John to state the obvious.

"I know, he's struggling with a lot as well. I wish he would go home and rest more. You know, see his kids more." Olivia kept her gaze trained on her hands as they once again tended to the twitching in her legs.

John tried not to notice, but found himself watching her. "Much pain? Want me to get the nurse in here?"

"John, what's really on your mind?" Olivia caught his eyes as he moved them from her legs to her face.

"Tucker wants to take your shield. He's not even going to give you a chance to come back." John huffed out his words wondering how she would react. He knew Olivia was usually sensible, but the recent events left her reaction to anything unpredictable at best.

Olivia sighed as she searched for the words she wanted. "I know. I can't come back from this, John. I'm done."

"That's not the Olivia we all know. I figured you'd try just to spite Tucker." John cracked a smile that made Olivia laugh softly.

"I've got time, maybe I will try, just to piss him off."

"I took the liberty to talk to the doctor. He said you can get fitted for a prosthesis once the stitches come out…a few weeks maybe." John held his breath waiting for her response.

She didn't respond, so he nervously continued. "They're so different these days. Almost better than the real thing. Like bionic or something."

"Well in that case, I don't see how I could not qualify for full active duty." Olivia smiled at John as relief crossed his face.

John got to his feet. "It seems I'm the only one left standing, so I have to be at Tucker's beckon call. I'll see you later."

Olivia smiled as John moped his way out of her room. She hit the call button for the nurse and waited patiently for her to arrive. She wanted to sleep. She didn't want to recall the events as she told them or as she remembered them. She didn't want to fight her own muscles from rebelling and she didn't want to feel the affects that William Frank had left on her body. Exhaustion allowed her to dream, but medication forced her to sleep. She'd ask for a double shot of morphine this time.

Elliot slammed out of the office he and Tucker had used for their meeting. He made sure to keep his account consistent with Olivia's, careful not to divulge anything she had left out. He knew Tucker wanted to take her badge, but he was fishing for something to use other than medical. His partner didn't deserve to be discredited like Tucker wanted to do. Elliot ended the conversation when Tucker crossed the line in his questioning. He had asked if the partners had ever been intimate and if that effected their decisions. Would Olivia had made the decision to go for a kill shot if Elliot's life not been threatened.

Elliot made his way back to Olivia's room after several trips around the hospital to calm his nerves. He opened the door slowly to find her sleeping rather peacefully. He looked up at the nurse who was on her way out after making some notes in her chart.

"She'll be out for a while, Detective. Asked for something for the pain." Elliot nodded as he waited for the nurse to leave before making his way to her side. He used his fingers to gently move the hair from her face. He then let them fall onto her bruised cheekbone, thankful that he didn't disturb her. He was fairly certain she didn't usually sleep so soundly. He figured she probably talked the nurse into giving her the full amount of morphine allowed.

He lowered his lips to hers and let himself feel her. He loved her more than he ever wanted to. Watching her suffer affected him more than he ever thought possible. He knew things were no where near over. The events of the last few days were still very much alive for all of them. Elliot straightened to his full height allowing himself to take all of her in. She looked nothing like the tough, seasoned detective she was, but weak and vulnerable. He was pretty sure she felt that way as well and he hated Johnston for that.

He made his way out of her room, wiping at the tears that came from nowhere. He was surprised to see her doctor studying her chart once he closed the door behind him. "What's going on?"

"Detective Stabler." Olivia's doctor offered his hand to Elliot. "Detective Benson has asked to be released."

"She's not ready. She can't… She's not ready." Elliot wasn't ready to see her take on life as it would be for her now.

"If she thinks she is, then she is." Elliot watched as the doctor flipped through the pages of her medical chart. "Further healing can be done at home, and we can schedule her for a fitting in a few weeks."

"When are you releasing her?" Elliot felt like he was scrambling.

"Tomorrow morning." Elliot watched as the doctor entered Olivia's room. He stayed and watched through the window as he unwrapped the protective dressing from her leg. He redressed the leg appearing satisfied with it's progress. Olivia never even stirred at the contact. She was out to the world and he was actually glad for that.

He slowly made his way out of the hospital into the bright afternoon sun. The city was busy and everybody had somewhere to be…yesterday. He made his way out into the crowded sidewalks and let his legs take him away from the hospital. He knew Olivia's apartment wasn't too far as he decided to walk the twenty or so blocks. He hoped to be able to clear his head by the time he arrived.

Elliot let himself in with his spare key and made his way from room to room. He felt wrong in so many ways; almost as if he were invading her privacy in some way. He could smell her in every room; she always wore the best perfume. He made his way to where he knew she kept her liquor. He grabbed the bottles and thought about getting rid of them before she came home. She'd be pissed, but he knew she would use liquor as her crutch.

Elliot hung his head before replacing the bottles. He wouldn't deny her anything. He made his way to her bedroom where his eyes fell to the bed they shared just a few short nights ago. He cursed himself for wondering if she would ever let him love her like that again. He should've been just happy they were both alive to remember it, let alone relive it.:


	23. Chapter 23

When the Walls Come Tumbling Down Chapter 23

I don't own SVU or it's characters.

A/N: Thanks once again to Jennylyne for helping me out again. I keep falling into these blocks but don't want to scrap this story. She refuses to take it over, encouraging me to continue. How do you give co-author credits to somebody other than a simple mention? Thanks girl, you rock!

Elliot returned to the hospital after a short visit with his kids. Seeing them always seemed to help him raise his spirit. Something about the hope that comes with young innocence. His mind was on Maria and how that hope was slowly returning just by spending time with Olivia. He hated that life was so damn unfair sometimes.

His heart stopped when he entered Olivia's room to find it empty and prepared for the next patient. Elliot all but ran down to the nurse's station demanding answers. "Benson wasn't released yet, was she?" He doubted she would leave without telling him.

"No, sir. She's been moved to a regular room on the next floor." The young nurse smiled as relief washed over Elliot's features. He watched as she checked her records for the exact room number.

Elliot boarded the elevator wondering if this woman would ever stop scaring the hell out of him. He leaned up against the wall as the elevator sunk, realizing his heart was almost too heavy. He loved Olivia more than he could explain and that was enough to scare the hell out of him. He knocked softly on her door, opening it before she answered.

"What the hell are you doing?" Elliot rushed to help her as she was attempting to lower herself into the wheelchair.

"I'm going for a spin." Olivia's smile confused Elliot. Her hair was wet and her color was back. She looked like she felt pretty good. "Come on, El. I'm bored."

He lifted her into his arms and paused before setting her down into the chair. "Are you sure you're ready to be cruising around here?"

Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck enjoying the feel of his strong arms around her. Her ribs were screaming at her but she just adjusted her breathing in an attempt to hide the pain. "I have to learn to manage myself you know."

"I know." Elliot mumbled his words as he let his lips linger against her throat. He noticed her struggling with her breathing and figured she was hurting. Her eyes were closed as she whispered his name.

He moved his mouth up to her jaw and then onto her lips. She was receptive to his need to feel her and taste her and that alone made him almost lose it. He knew she was hiding the fact she was in pain so that he would continue. Elliot let her relax into the chair as he knelt down in front of her.

Olivia searched his eyes as he stared into hers. "What is it, El?"

Elliot's gaze fell from her eyes onto his hands that were resting on her legs. He let his hands gently rub her thighs as he felt her tense under his touch. "I love you."

Olivia couldn't help but react to the emotion in his words. Her vision was clouded from her tears that immediately formed at his statement. She looked down at his hand that rested just above the bandages.

"I don't care. I would give anything to make love to you again." Elliot reached up wiping the tears that escaped from her face. "Not now, of course, but when you're ready."

"I can't , El. I can't…" Elliot moved quickly covering her mouth with his. He kissed her passionately letting her touch his face with her fingers. He took her hands in his as he slowly pulled away from her.

"Where to?" Elliot moved behind the wheelchair as he watched her recover from the intensity that was them.

"Ah, I wanted to go see Fin." Elliot smiled at the arousal in her voice.

"Maybe we should wait a few minutes." Elliot let his arms fall onto her shoulders.

Olivia let out a small laugh as she playfully slapped Elliot's hand. "Now's fine, Stabler."

Fin was flipping through the channels on the television when Elliot opened the door to his room. "What's up, man. There ain't shit on to watch."

Elliot laughed as Fin dropped the remote. Elliot grabbed it setting it on the table next to his bed. "Olivia wanted to see you."

Fin eyed Elliot cautiously. "She's in a wheelchair, but seems to be feeling pretty good." Elliot couldn't help but smile to himself. She felt just fine to him. He left the room for a few seconds to help Olivia in. He pushed her up to Fin's bedside before leaving.

"How you doing, Liv?" Fin was thrilled to see her and he could tell how she was struggling emotionally.

"I'm okay. How about you? Much pain?" Olivia's worked to keep her voice steady as she spoke.

"Nah. Well maybe a little. Docs say that's good though." Fin extended his arm asking for her hand. He squeezed it when she took hold of his.

"Thank you." Olivia held Fin's eyes with her own. "He would've…If you hadn't…" Olivia pulled her hand from his to wipe her eyes.

"I know, but he didn't and you did. You stopped the son of a bitch." Fin knew she would have a hard time as things calmed down.

"I couldn't stop him. I couldn't defend myself." Olivia looked away from her friend as humiliation and defeat clouded her voice.

"It's not like that and you know it. He all but killed us all." Fin waited until she looked back his way. "Benson, you're the toughest cop I know. Fucking amazing!"

Fin smiled as Olivia choked out a small laugh at his choice of words. Elliot came back in with food for them all. Olivia refused causing Elliot to shrug. "I see somebody's appetite hasn't suffered." Fin motioned for Elliot to give him his share.

"I need my strength." Elliot talked with his mouth full causing Olivia to smile at him. "Lifting her in and out of that chair isn't easy, you know."

"Enjoy it, Stabler. She'll be kicking your ass in no time." Fin was slowly accepting their new relationship as he watched Olivia beam at her partner.

Olivia had worked hard at getting Elliot to go home to get some sleep. She was scheduled to be released in the morning and knew that things weren't going to get any easier once home. She was pleased when he finally agreed but was now dreading her persistence. She found herself alone in the dark, quiet hospital room where she had to deal with her thought, memories and fears.

She was relieved to see her nurse come in. She spoke softly as she checked her vitals and made some notes on her chart. Olivia managed a short conversation as she watched her nurse work efficiently. She sighed out loud as the pleasant young nurse headed out once again to complete her rounds. It was nearly midnight and Olivia turned the volume down on the t.v., refusing to shut it off completely.

"I'm sorry police lady, I'm sorry!" Olivia's heart broke as Maria clung to her aching body. She was so pretty and young and didn't deserve the hell her father had put her through.

"It's okay, baby. I'll be okay, you'll see." Olivia wished her words alone could take away all the bad things that had ever happened to such an innocent child.

Olivia watched as Maria took off through the field. She watched until she was snatched up by a NYPD swat member Her body relaxed with relief as she knew the little girl would be safe now. Then her body instantly burned with pain as Hector had grabbed hold of her and threw her to the ground. His weight was so heavy and breathing was difficult. She felt him stretch her arm out and she felt the mind shattering pain that followed.

"Help me! Elliot please help me!" Her voice wasn't coming out and Hector continued to brutalize her. She watched herself set her gun up under her body. She watched Hector begin to rape her. She heard the gun fire and felt the searing pain rip through her body.

Olivia jumped in the bed causing her ribs to scream out at her. She immediately hit the call button as she was out of breath, in pain and scared to death. She needed pain meds now. Her nurse arrived shortly and set up the I.V. Olivia briefly wondered how she would cope with the pain once home in her own apartment.

She was left alone in the darkened room as she waited for the morphine to take effect. She felt the tears slide down her face as she thought of Maria and the fun she made sure the little girl had when she'd visit. She let herself remember how excited Maria was to tour the squad room and how good Elliot was with her. She remembered watching Maria cry when she had to tell her she couldn't come live with her. Olivia let the tears fall. Hector, Manny and William Frank were all dead; it was finally over. Maria was dead too and Olivia wished she could hold that little girl just once more.

Olivia welcomed the drug induced haze that caused her eyes to fall closed. She absentmindedly rubbed her left thigh to sooth the muscles as she drifted off.

Elliot hadn't left the hospital. He had spent the time with Cragen hoping the old man would have some answers for him. They were all in a bad way and Elliot needed help in how to deal with what was sure to come with his partner. Cragen welcomed the company, but neither man spoke much. Elliot sat with him until he dozed off. Nothing would be the same and that alone scared the hell out of him.

Elliot had made his way back towards Olivia's room. He had just reached the nurse's station when he heard her call on the monitor. He followed the nurse, stopping just outside the door. He looked in while the nurse tended to his partner. He could see the look of fear that covered her face as she patiently waiting for the nurse to re-insert her I.V. He knew she was still in pain, but he also knew she was the queen of pain management. He suspected she needed the morphine to help her sleep without the nightmares that haunted her.

He wanted to go in and hold her. He liked to think that that alone would be enough to take all of this away. He knew better, but he also knew it was a temporary reprieve from the horror she endured over the last few days. Instead he watched as she finally was able to relax. He let his own tears fall as he watched the light from the t.v. screen flicker over her face. He wondered if she had any clue how beautiful she was. If she had any clue what she did to his heart. He wondered if they would ever be okay again.


	24. Chapter 24

When the Walls Come Tumbling Down Chapter 24

I don't own SVU.

Olivia awoke late the next morning to a quiet, empty room. She had no idea Elliot stayed with her all night, listening to her steady breathing until he drifted off in the chair. He awoke with the sun and headed home to shower and change. Olivia's body was sore from head to toe, but the excruciating pain had been reduced to a constant ache.

Olivia glanced at the wheelchair next to her bed and the crutches that rested against the wall. She pulled her covers back and made her way to the edge of the bed. She held her breath as she lowered her right leg to the floor. She needed to know she could function on her own. Her left leg was throbbing as she pushed herself to her full height. She felt a bit dizzy, but continued to reach for the wheelchair. She underestimated the arm strength needed to position herself properly to get into the chair. She all but fell into the chair as her ribs reminded her of her other injuries.

Olivia began to wheel herself around her room, learning the chair and her capabilities. She was glad to be mobile on her own, but was already refusing the thought of being confined to a chair. Olivia scrambled to get from behind the door when she heard a soft knock. She watched her doctor enter and smiled at the confusion on his face when she wasn't in the bed.

"I see somebody's ready to get going."

"I hate hospitals. No offense." Olivia made her way back towards the bed.

"I need to check your leg and go over some care instructions." Olivia was distracted by the younger doctor that entered her room along with her nurse. "We need to get you back in the bed, Miss Benson."

Olivia decided against correcting him on her title. As of right now she was still a detective, but she knew it wouldn't be too long before she was stripped of the title she had worked so hard for. Olivia tried to hide the nerves that surprised her when the younger doctor bent to lift her out of the chair. He noticed, standing back until Olivia nodded she was ready.

Once in the bed, she watched as her doctor unwrapped and inspected her leg. Olivia allowed herself to get a good look at where her left leg ended, just above where her knee would've been. She felt her stomach turn as her thoughts took her back to William Frank as he aimed his gun at her leg before firing. The sound of the gun going off in her head made her jump which in turn caused her doctor to pull back.

He waited until Olivia made eye contact with him before addressing how to care for the leg. She only half heard him as her thoughts roamed. Elliot's entrance pulled her away from the dangerous place her mind so often traveled to. Elliot stopped when he got a good look at the expression on his partner's face. He knew she was struggling to cope despite her best efforts to disguise her true feelings.

Elliot stood in the back of the room while the doctors went over what she could expect in the next few days as far as her recovery. He knew she wasn't listening, not really. Once they left, Elliot made his way to her bed and sat down on it. "Are you sure you're ready to leave? I think they'd rather you stay a few more days at least."

"I'm good, El. I just want to get home. Sleep in my own bed…you know." Olivia forced a smile hoping he wouldn't fight her too much on this.

They were both surprised when Olivia's nurse was back so soon with the discharge paperwork. Elliot stood, retrieving the bags he had brought in with him. "I brought you a change of clothes."

Olivia smiled as she wondered how she would manage. Elliot left to visit briefly with Cragen and Fin. He wanted to give her as much time as she needed, knowing even the simplest tasks would be challenging; at least for a while.

Elliot returned to find her pushing herself around the room in the wheelchair. He almost forgot she was still in pain as he watched her. She was thankful he had chosen sweats for her and a loose fitting t-shirt. She had tucked the left pant leg up under her as if it were the most natural thing to do. Elliot smiled when she looked up at him. "Ready?"

Olivia took a deep breath in anticipation as they pulled up in front of her apartment building. She hardly ever took the elevator, but now it wasn't an option. It probably wouldn't be an option to take the stairs anymore. Elliot helped her into the chair that she was already beginning to dislike and headed for the elevator. Once inside her apartment she could feel the exhaustion take hold.

"Where to?" Elliot knew she was tired. She chose the couch, but insisted on getting out of the chair on her own. Elliot watched her carefully. He waited until she was settled before he sat down close to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Olivia's soft voice commanded his attention.

"I need to talk to Jenna. She wanted to have a service for Maria." Elliot nodded as Olivia stared at nothing.

"The Duffy's were all she had. I think they really cared for her." Elliot let her talk, as he wondered how long before she dozed off. "I feel so bad for Jenna."

Olivia leaned back against her couch shaking her head slightly from side to side. Elliot pulled her to him, relieved when she welcomed the contact. He held her knowing no words were needed. After a few minutes he pulled back, looking her in the eyes.

"I need to meet with Tucker in an hour. You gonna be okay by yourself?" Elliot didn't want her to feel abandoned.

"I'll manage. I'm feeling a little sick. Probably just sleep awhile." Olivia hated that he had to go, but she also knew there was so much to clear up. Elliot sat with her in the quiet apartment until she finally did doze off. He didn't want to leave, to hell with Tucker; he could wait.

Elliot sighed out loud as he moved the hair from Olivia's face, careful not to wake her. He locked the door behind him and prayed this wouldn't take long.

Olivia jerked awake, the sound of gunfire echoing in her head. She was sweating and her breathing labored. It took a few minutes to get her bearings, letting herself relax once she realized she was in her own home. She wondered if she would ever be able to sleep without hearing, seeing or feeling Hector Johnston or William Frank. The frustration consumed her as she struggled to push herself up into a sitting position. She let her elbows dig into her thighs as she rested her head in her hands. Her whole body ached and she could feel her leg throbbing especially when it wasn't supported.

Olivia rubbed her eyes hoping to wipe away her memory of the last few days. If only it was that easy. Her eyes fell on the box she had taken from Jenna Duffy a few days ago when they talked. Elliot must've brought it in from the car. She stared at it sitting on the counter and wondered if she could make it without the wheelchair. She spotted the crutches Elliot left by the front door and wondered if she could handle them with her ribs.

She balanced on her good leg and maneuvered her body around to sit in the wheelchair. She wheeled herself over towards the crutches. She knew she would need the height to reach what she needed. Olivia pulled herself out of the chair reaching for the crutches. She slipped them under her arms and let her body rest on them. She braced against the pain wondering if she could stand it long enough to make it into the kitchen. The sharp pain in her ribs and her lack of balance caused her to quickly hit the ground. Olivia cursed out loud as she decided to lie still for a bit. She knew better than to feel sorry for herself, it just wasn't who she was. But maybe just for a few minutes, she would allow it.

The pain she was feeling throughout her body made her wonder if she hadn't caused more damage. She didn't really care at this point. Olivia finally managed to pull herself up determined to manage the crutches. She hated the idea of the wheelchair so there really was no option but to use them. She held her breath as she shifted her weight feeling the strain on her good leg.

After a long few minutes, Olivia had managed to make it into the kitchen. She went immediately for the liquor cabinet, relieved to see her poison of choice still there. She grabbed it, suddenly faced with the challenge of making it back to the couch. The frustration was quickly turning to anger as the realization of her handicap was becoming more and more real. She scolded herself for getting angry, she at least could move around. Fin and Cragen weren't as lucky. Maria wasn't as lucky.

It took some time, but Olivia eventually made it back to the couch with her bottle and her box. She held the box in her lap without opening it as she took a long pull of the liquor. After a while it doesn't burn going down and she was at least thankful for that. The effects were quick as she hadn't eaten in quite a while. Olivia felt a huge wave of calm consume her as she began to self-medicate. She knew alcohol wasn't the answer, but today it would have to be.

When she finally did open the box, she felt a mixture of emotion. Maria had drawn pictures for her and written letters to her as well. There were pictures that were taken of them together at the precinct, the same ones Olivia had found in her room right after the attack.

Olivia opened a small book that was on the bottom. It was Maria's diary. She smiled as she ran her fingers over the cover. Every little girl needs a diary. She felt tears well up, fighting them she drank from her bottle. She was three quarters of the way through the bottle when she finally decided to open the book. It took a few seconds to focus on the young girl's writing. Olivia wondered if she would be able to read it between the liquor and the tears that flowed freely now.

Olivia looked at the date and realized Maria had started writing soon after her father was arrested. She wanted to read the little girl's thoughts, but was afraid. Afraid of what Maria wrote, afraid of how she'd feel about it. She drank some more feeling her head begin to spin. Maybe she'd read it later after a nap. That's really all she wanted was to sleep without Johnston or Frank invading her mind. She just wanted to sleep.

Olivia picked up the pictures. She focused one picture in particular. She was sitting on her desk and Maria was sitting next to her leaning on her legs. She stared at her own legs for a long time. She remembered the picture well. It had been taken shortly after she returned to full active duty. She remembered feeling weak and unsure of herself. She remembered struggling to hide her insecurities from Elliot and the rest of the gang at the one-six. Olivia looked at her left leg as it was then and then let her eyes drift to her left leg now.

She carefully placed the pictures back in the box. She guzzled the remaining whiskey, glad to see it gone. She stared at the bottle knowing she should be passed out by now. It wasn't working. She just wanted to pass out and leave everything behind; even if for just a little while. Her thoughts were of Manny, Hector and William Frank and the mayhem they all caused. She felt her temperature rise with anger and what they had done to all those injured or killed at the precinct.

She didn't want to but her mind took her to her desperate attempts to help Cragen as the building fell down around them. She no sooner cleared that image when she felt the terrible pain of the gunshot when Frank shot her in the leg. Olivia's fingers curled around the bottle as she shook her head to erase the memories. She saw Fin's eyes and the sudden realization that he wasn't dead. The feel of him forcing his gun into her hand while Frank prepared to rape her. It was all too much and she was having a hard time breathing.

She held her head in her hands as she tried to keep her eyes open. The images were all too clear when she closed them. Elliot's face as Frank shoved the gun into his temple. The pleading sound in his voice when he begged her to stay hidden. The fear that invaded her whole being as he lay unconscious from Frank's blow to the head.

Olivia felt the tears drip onto her legs and suddenly sat up straight to relieve the pain her ribs were causing her. She felt her blood pressure spike as she was suddenly pissed. She listened to the sound of shattering glass as her empty bottle of whiskey exploded against the wall it collided with. It was a mean, menacing sound that somehow seemed to calm her every nerve.

She looked over at Maria's diary that was lying next to her on the couch. She wanted to read her words, hear her voice. Maybe she would be able to hear her again if she read her thoughts. She picked the book up and held it against her chest. She would read it, but she needed more whiskey. She still felt pain, still saw terror. She would read Maria's diary after she got some more of what she needed.


	25. Chapter 25

When the Walls Come Tumbling Down Chapter 25

I don't own SVU.

Olivia was partially through her second full bottle of whiskey by the time she worked up the courage to open Maria's diary. She cursed at herself as the words seemed to dance just a bit on the page. She briefly wondered what time it was and how long Elliot had been gone. He would read it to her if she asked him to.

After a few minutes of feeling sorry for herself, Olivia attempted to read the little girls words. She read each line more than once, knowing she should probably put the book down and try again later. She didn't want to lose the connection she was feeling with Maria, so she forced herself to focus. Olivia realized Maria had started writing right after the incident in her father's shop.

_My daddy is crazy mad right now. He will probably punish me when he comes home. He said my mommy left us for good this time and I made her leave. I didn't mean to, I tried to be good for her. Mommy never got mad at me like daddy did. _

Olivia was relieved the entry was over. She could feel the confusion and pain in the words Maria wrote. She could almost hear her voice as she concentrated on pages that followed.

_Daddy was so mean to the nice police lady that came in to help us. She tried to talk to him, but he only yelled and hit her. I made him hit her, I didn't mean to. She said it was okay, but I messed up again and daddy hit her too. Then she made me leave. I was scared of daddy but I didn't want to leave._

_The police man told me that the nice police lady was hurt really bad. Daddy hurt her really bad for making me leave. I don't want her to die. She was so nice._

Olivia closed the book using her fingers as a bookmark. She grabbed for the bottle, swallowing without flinching. She then flipped further into the book. She recognized instantly what was happening in the entry she flipped to.

_Olivia said they wouldn't let me come live with her. I promised to behave and Olivia said they still said no. I don't want to stay here anymore. Everybody is so mean. Olivia was fun and said that she really wanted me to live with her. I know she didn't want to but I saw her crying. I know it wasn't her fault. She tried to adopt me. I don't understand why I couldn't go live with her, I know she would take care of me good. Maybe because I am Hispanic, and she isn't. Olivia talked to me in Spanish sometimes, only when I asked her to._

_Olivia tossed the book onto her coffee table. The tears were streaming down her face by this time and she was undoubtedly sorry she read any of it. Her chest felt worse than her ribs and the bottle did nothing to alleviate any of the pain she was feeling. She finished the bottle, letting it fall to the ground. She rested her head against the back of the couch, letting her eyes fall closed._

_She was startled by Elliot's arrival as he pushed open the door to her apartment. He took one look at her and knew she was wasted. He let out a long sigh as he made his way over to the couch. She opened her eyes already knowing he was there._

"_Rough afternoon?" Elliot tried to keep his voice even as he tried to figure out exactly how bad off she was._

"_Something like that." Olivia's voice was also at an even level._

_Elliot glanced around the room seeing the shattered glass as well as the box of Maria's things. He reached out to gently touch Olivia's face, surprised she would flinch away. Her eyes had been closed, but she was forever the cop. Her instincts were obviously on overdrive._

"_You okay?" Elliot waited for her to tell him what he should do next._

"_I will be." Olivia opened her eyes and attempted to sit up straight. She winced at the pain that was all too present and abandoned the effort._

"_Still hurting huh?" Elliot asked watching her carefully. "Although I don't see how you could be feeling anything right now." He noticed the second bottle on the floor next to the couch._

"_Don't start with me." Olivia mumbled as she pushed through the pain to sit up straight._

"_Olivia, I know you're having a hard time with all this. Who wouldn't be? You and I both know drinking isn't the answer. You know what it did to your mother." Elliot braced for what he knew his words would do to her._

_Olivia pushed herself to a standing position, reaching for the crutches. Elliot was surprised to see she was able to manage them at least somewhat efficiently. He could tell she was hiding the pain they caused her ribs. Once steadied, she turned to face him. "That's was a bit of a low shot, don't you think?"_

_Yeah, he knew it was. "I know it's hard to face what happened. I know you miss Maria. I know you blame yourself for Cragen and Fin and all the others at the house, but Liv…"_

"_Elliot." Olivia was able to silence him with just the tone of her voice. "I just need a little time, okay?"_

_Elliot watched her make her way into the kitchen. He shook his head as she headed to the cabinet. He knew he should've cleared it out before she got home. He didn't stop her as she returned already into yet another bottle. She should be beyond passed out at this time. He approached her as she neared the couch, taking the bottle from her. He knew she was about to protest, when he took a swig of her poison. He was careful not to react to the burn as he felt it slide down his throat._

_Olivia watched him as he carefully set the bottle down out of her reach. "I get it, Liv. I really do. I just hate seeing you in so much pain." Elliot took a step to his right, blocking her attempt to grab the bottle._

"_Don't do this, El." Olivia was growing angry and Elliot could only wonder how long before she passed out cold._

"_Talk to me instead."_

"_I don't want to talk, I want to sleep. That's all, El. I'm so tired, I just want to sleep." Elliot cringed as her voice cracked at the end._

"_Okay, I'll help you." Elliot held out his hand. "I'll hold you until you do…sleep."_

_Olivia knew she loved this man and she knew he was struggling as well. "You need to rest too, you look exhausted."_

"_Lets rest together." Elliot embraced the feeling of relief that was consuming him. He watched Olivia thinking it over. He then watched as her balance shifted and she fell before he could get to her._

"_No, Elliot, no!" Olivia held up her hand to keep him away. "This is who I am now. I am a god damned cripple."_

"_Liv…" Elliot tried to approach again but was turned back by her words._

"_No! I have to learn to take care of myself." Olivia rolled over onto her back, breathing hard. Elliot watched the stomach breathing due to the ribs and grew even more worried._

"_Olivia, you just got out of the hospital. Cut yourself a break." Elliot considered just picking her up and taking her to lie down on her bed. She'd be pissed, sure, but he'd feel better knowing she would be in a good position to sleep this off._

_Olivia pulled herself to a standing position. She then moved towards the couch and sat down slowly. Her hands went to her left thigh, rubbing the muscle aggressively. Her eyes searched for and found his._

"_Why didn't he just kill me, El? He blew my leg off, he could've easily just killed me." Olivia could feel her body giving out on her._

_Elliot moved closer and was relieved when she didn't move away. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and held still as she slowly relaxed into his chest. "I'm so glad he didn't."_

_Elliot held her for a long few minutes before carefully sliding his arm under her good knee. He lifted her into his arms with no resistance from her at all. He could feel her breath on his neck as he headed towards her bedroom. Olivia's eyes were focused on him as he lied her down gently on her bed. She closed them, once he sat down next to her. "I'm really tired, El."_

"_I know." Elliot smoothed the hair from her face before leaving her alone to sleep. He made his way back out to the living room. He cleaned up the glass and stood the crutches up against the wall. He let himself fall down into her couch realizing his own exhaustion. He saw the small blue book on the coffee table and reached for it. He knew what it was the instant he opened it and despite his better judgment, he began to read. _


	26. Chapter 26

When the Walls Come Tumbling Down Chapter 26

I don't own SVU.

Elliot didn't push Olivia to talk once they had returned from Maria's service.

Jenna Duffy had been taking Maria to church regularly which Olivia hadn't known. So it was a relief that there was very little needing to be done to assure Maria would get the service the young girl deserved. Jenna had obviously cared a lot for Maria, and for that Olivia was thankful. Jenna had hoped Olivia would speak at the service, but seemed more than understanding when the wounded detective refused. Olivia had insisted on going to the service, but would rather have been anyplace else.

Elliot watched as Jenna approached Olivia following the service. Olivia was always so great with the victims and their families, but was struggling terribly with her own status. Olivia had managed to become quite efficient with the crutches as her body continued to heal.

"Detective Benson?" Olivia found it hard to look Jenna directly in the eye. She still carried the guilt for all the wounded and hurt due to Johnston's vendetta against her. "Please, just a minute."

Olivia noticed how Elliot took a few step away from the women. "I'm sorry, Jenna. Not been feeling very well and Maria…"

"Loved you." Jenna knew she had Olivia's attention by the expression that crossed her face. "Very much."

Olivia forced a weak smile for Maria's foster parent. She adjusted her weight on her crutches before looking into Jenna's eyes. "I'm sorry, Jenna. You shouldn't have had to go through what you did. I don't know what else to say."

"Are you going to be okay?" Jenna glanced down at Olivia's missing leg. She had heard what Maria's favorite police officer endured. Jenna wished Olivia would've been able to adopt Maria, there was no doubt how much she came to care about the little girl.

"I will. We all will…in time." Olivia smiled at Jenna who's husband was now at her side. With that final statement Olivia turned toward Elliot. He had approached on cue and escorted Olivia to their car.

Olivia had gone to a deep place within her own head, barely registering Elliot's voice as he attempted to make small talk. She would glance his way as he drove, but he knew she wasn't registering a thing he said. He didn't push; she didn't need that right now. He thought about how sick she was after drinking so much the other night. He could only listen as she vomited, cursed from the pain when she fell from the bed, cried from the reality that was her life now, and screamed from the nightmares that were sure to plague her for quite some time to come. She pushed him away each time he tried to console her, touch her, or even speak to her. She was sick, she was wasted, and she was hurting. Elliot would've given anything to be able to take all of that away for her, but she wouldn't have it.

Olivia had spent the two days before Maria's service trying to pull herself together. Maria deserved to be remembered and honored. Olivia would do anything she could to make sure that little girl was honored; she deserved at least that much.

Elliot knew his partner. She would let him know when she needed him. She had so much to sort through, as did he. They rode in a comfortable silence knowing that their futures were so uncertain; together and separately.

They had chosen to spend some time apart. Olivia needed to be alone to sort through her grief over losing Maria, come to terms with her handicap and try to comprehend how things had gotten so out of control between herself and her partner. Elliot hadn't even attempted to touch her since they returned to her apartment from the hospital. She knew she hadn't exactly been the best company, but couldn't help but wonder if he even would want to now. The intimacy they shared was during a drinking binge when Elliot had just spit out the fact that he had just recently divorced Kathy. Their world was already spinning at that point, and little did they know it was about to be blown to hell.

It was everything for Olivia to be self-sufficient and independent. She insisted on taking herself to her Dr. appointment two weeks after Maria's funeral service. She talked to Elliot everyday, but insisted he spend the time with his kids as much as possible. She had to regain some kind of hold on her own life and had managed to convince herself she needed to do it alone.

Elliot needed to see her, to hold her, to feel her. He respected her wishes to stay away, but waited anxiously for her to call each day. And she did. That would be enough for him; for the time being.

Olivia was both anxious and nervous about being fitted for her prosthesis. It would make her look much the same as she used to, but the reality was she would never be the same. The doctor spent over an hour with her showing her how to attach, detach, and care for her new leg. Olivia welcomed the ability to stand balanced again, but became easily frustrated at the pain the attachment caused.

"It'll take some time to get accustomed to the way it feels against your skin." Olivia rolled her eyes at the well meaning doctor who only chuckled. Olivia's story simply amazed him and he was glad to finally be able to give her some sense of her life back.

Olivia practiced walking with her new leg, instantly realizing how different her posture had to be to maintain her proper balance. She could feel the muscles in her other leg compensating as she walked around the doctor's office. She knew in her head that it would take some time to adjust, but accepting her handicap would surely be a lot easier now.

Elliot could hear the difference in her voice when she called that evening. He could almost hear the confident quality her voice usually had as she spoke to him. He was surprised, but pleased when she invited him out for dinner. Olivia had refused every attempt earlier for dinner out, but tonight was different. Tonight she had wanted to go out, she had wanted to go out with him.

Elliot showed up at her door and waited for her to respond to the doorbell. He couldn't suppress his smile as she looked beautiful in a simple dress, hair and make-up perfect. He could tell she felt good, which instantly caused him to feel even better. Olivia watched as Elliot was obvious in his actions, raking his eyes over her entire body. He didn't stop at her leg as his eyes made a full sweep causing her to fidget just a bit.

"You're beautiful." Elliot forced his eyes back to her face catching her slight smirk.

"I thought maybe since you are now single, and our partnership looks doubtful…"

"We don't know that. We don't know what's going to happen." Elliot didn't want to face what they both knew was probably inevitable.

"Maybe we should try a real date, you know dinner, movie…whatever." Olivia continued deciding not to comment on Elliot's interruption.

Elliot offered his arm in a gentlemanly gesture and was relieved that she took it in the manner it was intended. He was always so tentative of where her head was concerning her disability.

Elliot let Olivia control the dinnertime conversation, satisfied to just sit and listen and watch her. He knew she was trying and he knew her mind threatened to take her away from their relaxing time together, but he let her fight to stay in the now. He was always amazed by his partner and tonight was no different. He held his breath as she ordered a bottle of wine, cursing himself silently for even thinking about saying anything. Olivia was in control tonight and he trusted her to do what she needed to. He refused to admonish her about her drinking.

He could see the exhaustion displayed on her face despite the attempts she made to hide it. He didn't want the evening to end any more that she did, so he simply made small talk just to keep her talking. He had realized she barely started on her second glass of wine before suggesting they call it a night. He wouldn't dare make mention of the fact she barely drank the wine she wanted, but instead pulled his credit card from his wallet.

Elliot suggested they take the elevator up to her apartment, knowing she would insist on the stairs now that she could manage them. He complained of a sore back knowing she would abandoned her pride for him and he was right. He walked his date to the door and waited to do the right thing by her. He knew he wanted Olivia in his life for good and he wasn't about to do anything to mess this up.

He took her hand in his when Olivia turned to face him. They often talked to each other without words, sometimes having full conversations through their eyes alone. He studied her eyes for what seemed like ages before leaning in to lightly press his lips to hers. He read how scared she still was of what they were about to enter into. They been through so much together over the years, but nothing like the past few weeks. He could read it in her eyes, taste it in her kiss and feel it when her hand came up to rest against his cheek.

He pulled away from her only to suggest she let them in. He could feel her balance begin to waver and opened the door for them. He knew her legs were probably tired as they had been out for quite a few hours by this time. He'd like to believe his kiss made her weak in the knees, but didn't care either way as long as she invited him in. She did and his lips were immediately back to hers as soon as the door was closed and secured behind them.

Elliot held her head still with his hands as she let his tongue invade her mouth. He felt her hands on his wrists, but they weren't pulling him away, instead they were holding on. He could've lost himself in the moment, but was surprised when she pulled away from him suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Elliot was instantly concerned dropping his hands to his sides.

Olivia took a deep breath and Elliot could tell she was struggling with her emotions. "We don't have to do this, you know that right?" Elliot kept his eyes on Olivia's as she slowly closed the distance between them.

"I want to…I need this." Olivia let her hands roam his chest as she took his mouth again. Elliot suddenly bent to lift his partner into his arms relishing in the feel of her arms as they wrapped around his neck. He set her down in her dark bedroom where he proceeded to unzip her dress. Olivia tugged at his shirt which he was more than happy to remove for her. He then slid her dress down over her hips, allowing his eyes to take her in. He gently guided her toward her bed where he let her lower herself pulling him with her.

He was careful not to allow his full weight on her while he fielded her urgency while she kissed him. His arm traveled the outside of her leg causing her to flinch slightly. He was always so in tune with her that the movement didn't go unnoticed. "Take this off." He breathed into her his request.

"No, Elliot. I… need it…I…" Olivia's voice was once again vulnerable.

"You're beautiful with or without it. Please." Elliot kissed her again preventing her from responding. He pulled back allowing her to sit up to unfasten the prosthesis. He heard it hit the ground and could feel her immediately begin to shake.

He held her close until her body relaxed into him. His lips slowly began their descent from her mouth to her neck. He was encouraged by her small sounds of pleasure as her hands gripped his shoulders and biceps. He let his lips skim her breasts instantly realizing her reaction. Elliot gently laid her back searching her eyes for any discomfort or uncertainty. He could tell she was doing her best to suppress any memories of Johnston or Frank, but he wouldn't call her on it. He trusted her to tell him if she wasn't ready, intentionally slowing his movements to allow for her to change her mind at any time.

He was able to hear her breathing change with each of his movements, he began to worry that maybe she wouldn't tell him if she wasn't comfortable with this.

"El, I won't break. I think I've at least proven that much." His eyes instantly rose to meet hers and he couldn't help mirror her smile. She then encouraged him to continue by letting her hands travel his entire body.

He had no intention on breaking her, just loving her and he intended to do that as long as she'd let him.


	27. Chapter 27

When the Walls Come Tumbling Down Chapter 27

I don't own SVU.

Olivia repositioned herself in the uncomfortable chair provided in the small room as as she waited. She had been waiting for nearly thirty minutes and was beginning to question her own reasoning for coming. She hadn't spoken to Chester Lake in years, nor had any of her colleagues as far as she knew. She wasn't sure if she was here to question him, thank him or just see him.

The sound of the door opening caused Olivia to turn and the sight of her caused Chester to immediately look away. He didn't appear surprised to see her and Olivia wasn't quite sure if that response was what she expected. He didn't smile, and Olivia found herself wondering if he had any reason to. He would be charged with the murder of Hector Johnston, yet his quality of life would remain as was. He was serving life in prison without possibility of parole and killing the animal that had caused his co-worker, his friend such pain seemed like no sacrifice at all.

The time had made Chester an angry man and the look in his eyes revealed just that, yet Olivia refused to look away. She couldn't help but feel she owed this man, yet there was no way of knowing if his actions helped or hurt her cause. Either way, Hector Johnston was gone and the one time fellow detective, her occasional partner, the cop serving a life sentence for murder was the reason why. She would thank him she decided, for that was the least she could do.

"Gonna interrogate me? I could save you the trouble." Chester's voice had changed from what Olivia remembered.

Olivia shook her head slightly from side to side as she contemplated on how to answer him. "Not why I'm here."

"Why are you here, Detective?" Chester was bitter and Olivia felt the sting of his words.

"Not sure exactly." Olivia relaxed when Lake did and for a brief moment they were sitting back at the one-six following an ugly case. "Why? Why make things worse for yourself, Chester?"

"Look around, Benson. Things don't get a whole lot worse than this." Chester eyes bore into Olivia's as he moved in closer to the table and let his words nearly touch her. "I had nothing to loose...but you did."

"You are so angry." Olivia words were whispered and if not for the drop in Lake's posture, she would have wondered if she had even spoken what she was thinking. The silence filled the room as Olivia stared at Chester and he in return refused to meet her eyes. "Look at me, Lake."

It was when the former detective looked into her eyes that Olivia realized where his head was. He was still one of them. Still one of the good guys, still living the law. He just sought justice in his own way, carried out his own sentencing. Olivia refused to fault him for that, at least not now. He had lost his career and his freedom the first time he carried out his own form of justice. This time maybe it was so he could sleep; so she could sleep. Those who fight monsters need to make damn sure they don't become one. Chester Lake was in no way a monster, yet Olivia found herself questioning just what defined him, or even defined her now. She was not sorry Hector Johnston was murdered right here in the hellhole in which he lived. She was not sorry Chester was responsible. He had nothing to lose, he was right about that and for just a bit he was once again part of them. Part of the one-six as they worked against the monsters that had declared war on them.

"Thank you." Olivia's worked to keep her voice steady as she watched several different emotions cross Lake's face. "It's been a rough few years."

"I know." Lake leaned back in his chair as he now kept his eyes trained on Olivia's. "I heard things got real ugly."

Olivia simply nodded not knowing just how much Lake knew but deciding he must have known enough.

Lake stared at Olivia for a long few moments before continuing. "You'll never win against these monsters. You do know that don't you, Liv?"

"We owe it to their victims to try." Olivia's thoughts went immediately to Maria and the waver in her voice reflected just that.

"Sorry about the little girl." Olivia returned her eyes to Lake's as the tone in his voice was that of the former SVU detective he once was. She could see he truly believed in what he had done and in that she found at least some solace.

"Me too." Olivia once again repositioned herself as the aching in her leg would inevitably cause her to stand. When it did, Lake let his eyes take in the unnatural stance causing his face to redden with anger.

"What are you going to do?" He spoke without taking his eyes away from her legs. Olivia's posture lacked the usual confidence and strength she would have usually stood before him with. He didn't recognize the uncertain way she let her fingers barely touch the table as she stood next to it, as if her ability to balance would be determined by what separated them.

"Not sure right now. About anything." Olivia's words lacked that same confidence and Chester began to stand to move toward her but it was if he suddenly remembered the rules. He forfeited his attempt to move closer to her, as he once again relaxed against the back of his chair.

"You're not ready to give up, are you?" Chester didn't wait for an answer as he continued in a tone that made Olivia return to her seat as well. "You've known for a long time that you...we...you fight a losing battle. You fight against the fight, the enemy remains nameless, faceless. That's how you are able to get back up...again and again. How long Olivia? How long before you become one of them?"

"Is that what you have become?" Olivia watched as Chester's features softened with her question. He seemed to study everything in the room before returning his eyes to meet her soft glare.

"I think maybe so. I snapped Olivia. I heard him talking about you, about what he had done, about what he had planned to do. I snapped." Chester's tone hardened and the hard look quickly reappeared as he finished.

"You're still fighting the fight, Lake. You are. You're just fighting for me now." Olivia carefully placed her hand on top of Chester's as they lay cuffed on top of the table. "I don't know what's going to happen, but you're right. I'm not done. Not yet."

Lake sat still praying Olivia would keep her hand as it was, gently on top of his. He missed his family at the one-six. He missed the contact. He missed her and what she stood for. "Fight then, Liv. Fight for you. Don't let the monsters win. Don't let them beat you. Give it up when you're ready, don't let them decide that for you."

"I'm a cripple, Lake. One fucking leg...this time for good." Olivia spoke with such defeat that even she had to sit back in an attempt to compose herself. "I can't even walk right. Can you see me chasing down a perp?"

Lake just shrugged. "Why not? They make fake legs you know that could probably even do the paperwork for you too."

Olivia laughed out loud at the thought and the reaction caused the first and only smile she would see from Chester. She stared at him and realized she missed him.

"Look into it, Detective. You'll be okay to give this all up, but it has to be on your terms." Chester stood at the same time as the door opened. Olivia noticed how he took on another persona as he was led from the room.

Olivia sat in the small room for a few more minutes before slowly making her way out of the prison. This fight has taken so much. The impossible war that they all fight in has taken so much from her. Her leg throbbed as she made her way to her car. She wasn't ready to lose, wasn't ready to give up. The battle ahead of her to return to full active status as a NYPD SVU detective seemed futile at best, but Chester was right. She wasn't done, not yet. Her terms, it had to be on her terms.

The cab drove off leaving Olivia just outside the one-six. She stood looking up at the horribly damaged building, wondering how anybody survived at all. Her thoughts were of her colleagues, her partner, her captain. The precinct would be rebuilt, it was slated to be completely demolished within the next few weeks. Those that were expected to return to duty would return there. As Olivia took in the building that she believed to be her safe haven, she couldn't help but shudder at the events that destroyed it. She closed her eyes against the memory of an injured Elliot and how helpless she felt trying to help her Captain. The immediate pain that broke her as Frank's bullet destroyed her leg. She wiped at the sudden tears that appeared from nowhere as she recalled the pained and worried look on Elliot's face as he talked to her through all of it.

Why did they do it? Why bother? There would always be monsters. There would always be another Hector Johnston. There would always be another William Frank. There would always be more monsters. Olivia opened her eyes at the faint sound of Maria's voice. She knew better, but still she scanned the immediate area. Maria was gone, but yet she talked to her still. She felt the little girl as her presence seemed to help steady her against the strong wind and unfavorable weather.

Olivia turned away from the memories only to face what was ahead of her. She needed to return. Maybe it would be to the one-six, maybe not. It wouldn't be the same. Cragen would not return. Fin would most likely transfer out once he was fully recovered. The building would be new, lacking the familiar sounds, smells and overall feel. Maybe that would be a good thing. Elliot would return. Olivia was certain he was not finished, but would she return as his partner?

She doubted their partnership would continue. They decided that themselves. She wouldn't trust herself as his partner now anyway. She couldn't protect him, couldn't be the partner he deserved. The strong, physically able partner that was so necessary.

Olivia began the long walk home. She could have taken the cab home, but her heart needed to see, needed to be reminded of just what was lost, what was still there. What she needed to do for herself, for Elliot, for Maria. Her leg throbbed, her body still so very sore. The pain didn't disable, only fueled her on. She was feeling again. She was feeling pain and that alone reminded her that she was indeed alive. Her strides weren't at her normal natural pace and the distance to her apartment seemed that much further because of that. She welcomed the pain that was now traveling through her good leg, her pace quickened a bit to challenge it. No, she was by no means done.

The sight that greeted her as she arrived at her home was enough to erase any and all pain, even if just for a moment. Elliot stood as she approached, yet allowed her to finish her journey before letting her fall into his chest. He noticed the tears that she had shed, he noticed the pain she was hiding. He noticed how she shook against him, how she needed him despite her strength. He would always be what she needed, whether or not they remained parters.

"How'd it go?" His voice invaded her and she closed her eyes as she absorbed it. She could listen to it all day everyday.

She smiled as she looked up at him. "It went well, I think."

Elliot watched as his partner stepped around him and made her way up the steps to her apartment. She was in pain but nobody would know it by the smile she gave him when she turned around. He hurried to catch up knowing one way or the other, they would always be partners.


End file.
